Dragons and Ponies The Adventure Continues
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Adventure Continues as the Forces of Light continue to spread the magic of Light and Friendship across the universe. But with old enemies lurking the task will not be an easy one.
1. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. Thank you that is all.

Dragons and Ponies The Adventure Continues

Déjà vu

Jackie and Uncle were heading to a temple with Sally Sinister, Camille, Carol, and Spyro in tow, "This is some climb." Camille began.

"I haven't done this much climbing in a while." Carol added.

Sally spoke to Uncle, "So tell me again why we're here?"

Jackie answered, "We are here to retrieve the Deja vu stone."

Spyro spoke, "I never heard of a Déjà vu Stone. What does it do?"

Uncle explained, "Whoever wields stone will have the power to transport himself through his own past and back again."

"So it only works for males?" Crol inquired only to get finger whacked by Uncle.

"It is figure of speech!" He shouted, as Carol rubbed her head.

"Why would somebody want to revisit their own past and relive it?" Jackie asked curiously.

Spyro replied, "Because they could alter the past and change the outcome."

Uncle nodded, "Precisely. Which is why we must get to it, before dark forces seek it."

"I can think of four straight off." Sally said, only for Camille to interrupt her.

"Let's not."

Soon the group arrived at the temple where the Stone was hidden, "This is it." Jackie said.

"Let's get in there and get the stone." Camille ordered.

They followed until they saw a dark shadow cast over them, "Is it one of the dark forces I could name on the spot?" Sally asked.

They turned to see it was only Jade, "Nope, just me."

Camille asked, "Jade, how did you get here? With Pinkie Pie's help?"

Pinkie popped in, "Yes she did." She left.

Jackie gawked, "How does Pinkie Pie do that?"

Jade answered, "Don't think about it. Seriously don't."

Spyro spoke, "Where's the Déjà vu Stone? The Dark Forces could be coming after it at any minute."

"Already got it right here." Jade held up the stone.

"That's convenient," Sally said, "Now let's get it out fo here and fast. Before the dark forces I could mention show up. Like say the Armada and Warstar."

Jackie spoke, "I do not think that The Armada and Warstar are gonna show up right on the spot."

The temple shook from blasts outside, "You never listen!" Uncle shouted.

Camille sighed, "Didn't you watch as much movies as Jade does? When somebody tempts fate this is what usually happens!"

The ships continued blasting at the temple, "This place will cave in if we don't evacuate." Carol warned them.

"I got it." Camille cast a teleportation spell teleporting the heroes to Section 13's Vault.

"Nice save, Camille." Jade said.

"Thanks but I think we might have another problem."

The gang turned to look at the stone that was beginning to glow in Jade's hands, "Jade!" Jackie called.

"I didn't do this," She answered. Jackie ran to grab it from her. When he did he disappeared and so did the stone, "What happened to Jackie?" Jade asked.

"He has been thrust into his own past." Uncle explained.

"So what part of his own past is he in?" Spyro asked.

"I will use my chi magic to locate his whereabouts." Uncle got to work.

While Uncle was doing that Camille and Carol were bringing Jade up to speed on some of their own enemies, "So the two of you had enemies of your own?" Jade asked.

"You could say that. Four of whom aren't even in their teens." Camille answered.

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious." Camille confirmed.

"What were they like?" Jade asked.

"See for yourself." Camille brought up images of the enemies that she and Carol were speaking of.

Carol explained, "First girl is Janie, what's most unattractive about her is the braces in her teeth. Second girl is Suzy, honestly with those bug eyed glasses you'd think she wanted to look like a geek. Rhonda... Well her physique says it all. And Clara, this little brat thinks she's such an animal's best friend when in reality she's an animal's worst tormentor. ASPCA has regarded her as the worst animal abuser they ever encountered yet."

Jade was paying close attention to the descriptions of the four and had to comment, "Sounds like a real crazy bunch."

Camille spoke, "Crazy doesn't even describe it. Once we get Jackie and the Déjà Vu Stone back then we can show you just how crazy they are."

"If Jackie'll even let you use it. Or Uncle." Jade noted.

"Relax. They will. After all I'm the Avatar. And they trust Sally." Carol explained.

"Yeah, but enough?" Jade raised a brow.

Camille was about to answer when Uncle got his spell ready, "Hatcha!" he cheered.

"You got something?" Sally asked the old man.

"I have located Jackie's location."

"Where is he?" Jade asked.

Uncle used his magic to display Jackie visiting several moments from his past. Mostly ones where he's avoiding danger or fighting, "Plenty of Jackie's but which one is the one we're looking for?" Camille asked. Uncle started honing in on the Jackie from the present.

Meanwhile Jade began to read Clara's diary to get an idea about her, "This kid seems so dense in the head, she's oblivious to her own treatment towards animals."

"Keep reading." Carol instructed.

Jade continued until she laughed, "No way! You made her face her past self as a dog making her see how bad she really is?"

Camille nodded, "I did. How about I show it to you after we get Jackie back?"

Spyro spoke, "Speaking of whom Uncle found him. He's in the time when he first found the Rooster Talisman."

They watched, and saw Jackie was about to call Jade's parents to send her back to Hong Kong, "Jackie! Don't do it! You need me!" Jade pleaded.

Camille spoke, "He can't afford to other wise he will risk eliminating himself. Not to mention the stone is not even there." They watched as Jackie hung up the phone before even speaking to Jade's parents.

Carol sighed in relief, "Thank God for that. Now let's bring him back."

Spyro spoke, "I'm afraid we will need the Déjà Vu Stone for that right Uncle?"

"Correct."

"Can't you send him to it?" Spyro asked.

"I will try." Uncle said.

While Uncle did that Jade picked up Janie's diary and read some of the entries. She found an interesting one about the time she was sent to something called Math Camp, "Math Camp? Oh, boy. Sounds worse than Summer School." Jade feared.

Camille spoke, "Perhaps I can make it so you can see how worse it is. But for now let's watch as Uncle finds Jackie."

They waited as Jackie finally found the Deja Vu stone in his past. The team waited as they saw Jackie returning to the present with the Stone.

"Welcome back, Jackie." Spyro welcomed him.

"Reliving all my past fights was not pleasant." Jackie explained.

"Perhaps you can trust me with the Déjà vu Stone." Sally suggested.

"Are you absolutely certain you can protect it?"

"I'm certain. I am a Portal Master after all."

"We can trust Sally." Uncle confirmed. So Jackie handed the stone to Sally Sinister.

Later on Camille and Carol were heading to Japan via portal spell from Camille, "You remember the plan, Carol?" Camille asked.

"I do."

"Then tell me the plan so you know that I remember." Camille said.

Carol explained, "The plan is to let Jade join us as we use the Déjà Vu stone to help Dustin undo all the torment he went through by letting Jade beat up on Janie Suzy and Rhonda while we assist by letting her borrow some of your magic. Then using said magic the parents step in and punish the trio while letting Dustin do his own thing respectively and we will know if it works by checking out the diaries of the trio. Once that's done we turn Clara into her dog form and let her suffer from her past self until ASPCA appeared then you use magic to make her see all the torment she inflicted upon the animals from the view of the animals themselves for the rest of her life in the laughing hotel. Did I get that right?"

"Spot on."

"Good plan but how are we supposed to get Jade to Japan without Jackie finding out?" Carol asked.

"Jade will pop up and help with some assistance from Pinkie Pie. We just have to be patient and let time run it's natural course."

"Right."

Soon the two arrived in Mahora and they had the Déjà vu Stone with them. All they needed now was Negi and Dustin, "I certainly hope Dustin isn't still shacking it up." Camille hoped.

Carol answered, "I think he's likely training and Roxie's likely helping out in an area of the campus that deals in music."

"Hopefully that's the case. That boy's hormonal urges are so high it's scary." Camille feared.

Carol spoke, "Perhaps, but he isn't the only one. Remember Roxie had some problems of her own and so do some of our other international female friends. Either way perhaps after we fix this moment we can calm him down by taking him to see our new friends in Ireland."

Camille agreed as the two headed into the Campus. They made it to the room Negi and Dustin were sharing and to their surprise Dustin was actually calm and Negi was there, "Oh, hi, girls." Negi greeted.

"How's it going?" Dustin asked.

"Just thought we'd pop in for a visit." Camille began.

"And bring a friend and some good news." Carol added.

"A friend?" Negi asked.

"What news?: Dustin wondered.

"A way to finally undo all you had to suffer at the hands of your enemies." Camille said.

"And we brought Jade Chan to help out." Carol added.

"Didn't you already do that?" Dustin asked.

Camille answered, "I only prevented them from tying you to a tree and mailing themselves to you on your ninth birthday. I'm talking about the four torture dates you mentioned. Like dress up, tea parties, dance and hair braiding."

"Interesting." Dustin admitted.

"And we have just the relic to do it. The Déjà Vu Stone." Carol presented the stone in question.

"That's the Deja vu stone? It's real?" Negi gasped.

"It is." Camille confirmed.

"I heard it allows one to travel back in time to ones memories." Dustin said.

Camille nodded, "That's the idea. You can travel back to your memories and using your knowledge of the future you can change them."

"Of course there's a risk that if you make the wrong move while in the past it could be fatal. That's why we brought Jade along to help you." Carol said.

Popping in was Jade Chan, "Hey, boys." she greeted.

"You're the girl we met during the Discord incident here." Negi recalled.

"That's me."

"We've been briefing Jade about some of your less dangerous enemies. And she's agreed to help us out." Carol said.

"Hey, thanks for this, Jade." Dustin thanked her.

"No prob."

Carol spoke, "Are you ready Dustin? Touch the Déjà vu Stone and will it to take you to your moments. And Jade to join Dustin all you have to do is touch him as well. I'll follow behind you guys a bit later once we see you've arrived safely."

"All right. Here we go." Dustin touched the stone and activated it, with Jade holding onto him.

Camille conjured up a magic circle to locate Dustin and Jade as Carol got ready to put the next part of the plan into place, "I've got the Time Scooter set to follow Dustin and I got a wand crafted from some of your magic," Carol began, "It'll let me cast simple spells to help."

Camille smiled, "Good. We can't afford any screw ups."

Carol nodded and triggered the time scooter to follow Jade and Dustin to Dustin's past, "So where are they going first?" Negi asked.

Camille answered, "The Moment where Dustin first met the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity. The Timing is everything so we have to be on point for this to work. And if this works then your partners may trust Carol as much as Dustin's partners trust me."

Dustin saw he and his dad were outside Janie's home. While Jade was hiding behind a tree, "Ok, this is it." Dustin began.

In the present day Camille and Negi were watching via Magic Circle, "Wait for it. The Stone's effects should kick in replacing the past Dustin with the present Dustin." Camille said.

Sure enough the past Dustin was replaced with the present Dustin and the two saw Carol showing up via Time Scooter right next to where Jade was hiding. Fortunately she had the sense to activate the invisibility function so as not to be seen.

Carol spoke to Jade, "This is it, Jade, did you study Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda's Diaries like I told you?"

"You bet."

"Then let's get busy. Dustin and Ross are almost at the front door of Janie's house. Once they're inside that's when we step into action." Carol said.

Camille added, "Let's hope Dustin doesn't sucker punch them on impulse otherwise he'd be in trouble for making the first move."

Carol answered, "Don't worry he has to wait for the right moment. Good thing we still have the communication crystals. Besides making the first move is Jade's job."

They went to the window to spy on them and saw Dustin being introduced to the three. For sake of keeping up appearances, Dustin was putting on a smile before the three.

Camille through a Communication Crystal, "So what do you think, Jade?"

Jade answered, "Dustin's keeping it together, and no doubt they'll be left alone soon."

Carol added, "And when he is about to leave he'll know what to do this time and we'll have the parents ready. All you have to do is show yourself to the parents and ask if you can see them, Jade."

"Right." Jade nodded. Suddenly they watched, as the adults left the kids alone.

That was Jade's cue to show herself and Carol's cue to check on Dustin and the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity. Dustin unlike his past self was shoving the girls away from him and rejecting the offers they had suggested to do together.

Carol watched with some approval and saw Dustin got ready to leave. She had the sense to use the wand Camille gave her to hit them with a truth spell to make the girls tell the truth about what they planned to do in case the parents asked.

The trio grabbed Dustin's arm, as he shook them off, "Back off, girls!" he ordered.

Carol said to herself, "Come on, Jade, hurry up."

Jade rushed up to the door and rang it. Right on cue Janie's Parents answered the door, "Hello. Can we help you?" Janie's mom asked.

"Pardon me, ma'am. Is Janie, home? My name's Jade. I'm a friend from school, and I found something of hers she lost there."

"Oh, my. Well, come right in. She's in her room right now with her friends."

"Thank you." Right on cue Jade found Janie's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Dustin, "Good timing." he said.

"Glad I could help." Jade walked in.

"Who is this?" Janie demanded.

"A close friend." Dustin answered.

"What's she doing here?" Suzy inquired.

"I invited her." Dustin said smugly.

"But this is my house!" Janie declared.

"Wrong, it's your parents' house not yours." Jade replied.

"And with Jade here, we ain't doing things you want." Dustin added.

"So your tea party is canceled." Jade finished smugly.

"I'm out of here!" Right on cue Dustin left through the open door.

"Get him!" Rhonda called.

They tried to chase after him, only for Jade to block their path, "Sorry, girls, can't let ya go."

"Out of the way." Janie ordered.

"Not gonna happen." Jade replied.

"Let's move her ourselves." Suzy suggested.

The three were prepared to gang up on her. Jade prepared to defend herself. She jumped and delivered a kick, "Hiya!" She knocked the three girls onto the floor.

"Well, done, Jade." Carol commended her.

Carol saw that Dustin sent the parents to check on Jade. They got in and saw the state of things, "I was going to leave, but they insisted I stay," Jade explained, "But then they started roughhousing on each other. So yeah, it got messy in here."

Carol looked worried that Jade may have bitten off more than she could chew but to her surprise the parents seemed to believe her, "Honestly those three, always making a spectacle of themselves.: Janie's dad sighed.

"Anyway I'll spend the rest of the time checking on Dustin." Jade suggested.

For the rest of the Playdate Dustin and Jade did things that Dustin wanted to do, "Now this is more like it!" Dustin cheered.

"Better than being left with those three." Jade added.

Carol continued to observe until it was time for Dustin to leave. Dustin was walking with Ross, as Jade spoke to Carol, "I say this was a success." Jade said.

Carol nodded, "Yes but we're only a quarter of the way there. Go with Dustin as he takes you to his next memory via the Déjà Vu Stone. I will go ahead to make sure that the timing is on point."

"Ok, see you then." Jade followed Dustin from behind and took his hand, as he activated the Deja vu stone sending them to another point in Dustin's past.

Carol followed on the time scooter and once again she was at Janie's house. This time she decided to eavesdrop on Janie's parents to see if she was in the right time period, "Now Janie, Dustin will be by soon. So your father and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." her mother instructed.

"Yes, mom," Carol listened more once the adults were out of range, "So did you two bring the outfits"

"You bet we did." Suzy cnofirmed.

Carol continued to watch and record so as to gather evidence to present when Jade made her move. As she did she heard Rhonda speaking. Carol used the wand to place nanny cams in Janie's room so as to record the action and show it to Janie's Parents and she also charmed the door so that it would remain unlocked so that Dustin could escape.

"This dress up fashion show idea is gonna be so great. Rhonda said.

Carol frowned at that idea but used the wand to make herself invisible as Ross showed up and she could hear Dustin voicing his concerns, "I don't understand why you're bringing me back to these three. You saw how they were roughhousing yesterday. I'm lucky I didn't get caught up in it."

Ross replied, "And this coming from my boy looking to be the best spirit warrior there is? I would've thought you could handle something like that."

"Don't use reverse psychology on me, dad." Dustin warned his father.

"Jade, are you listening to this?" Carol asked.

"I hear it."

"Prepare to move in."

Jade nodded, as Dustin was brought inside. As usual the introductions were made and Jade silently followed. Dustin was once again in Janie's room with the three knowing full well what was coming.

Jade was in position and so was Carol after activating the Nanny Cams to tune them into the TV that Janie's Parents were watching at the moment. They watched as Dustin was refusing to wear the outfits they brought, and the three jumped him trying to put them on him themselves. Dustin may have had the strength to throw them off, but didn't struggle as hard for the sake of the mission.

Jade stepped into action to open the door again as Carol's nanny cam was showing Janie's parents what was happening in the room, "You three better get off my pal there!" Jade warned them.

"And what're you going to do about it?" Rhonda asked.

"Nothing though I can't say the same for Janie's parents."

"What?!" Janie gasped.

"You heard me and they should be here in 3...2...1."

The door flung open, "Girls!" Janie's mom called.

"Saved by the parents," Dustin sighed in relief. Soon Dustin and Jade were outside the room listening to the parents giving the trio a firm talking too, "This is so great."

"Quiet," Jade shushed him, "Let's listen in to what they're saying."

Outside the house Carol was invisible and she was watching and listening to everything that was being said, "You three clearly are too rambunctious when together, and with the son of our best friend." Janie's mom scolded them. Carol nodded as that was the truth.

"We just wanted him to play." Janie explained.

"By ganging up on him like a mob?" her dad asked.

"And don't try to deny it either. We saw everything." her mom added.

Carol smirked as she saw Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda busted and the potion she dumped on the trio's heads began to kick in as they spilled their guts about what they were planning to do to Dustin.

"We wanted him to play dress up with us." Janie confessed.

"We brought some of the outfits from our own mothers to try as well." Suzy added.

"We wanted him to try on everything with us." Rhonda put in.

"And what were you gonna do if he said no?" Janie's mom inquired.

"We would force him to wear them ourselves." Suzy answered.

Jade was shocked upon hearing that and so were Janie's parents, "I cannot believe it is true." Janie's mom gasped.

"But it is. Perhaps you should ask what else they were planning on doing today?" Jade suggested.

Janie's mom nodded, "Agreed. And what else were you three planning?"

"We were gonna give Dustin a makeover and even braid his hair!" Janie confessed.

Janie's Mom turned to her daughters friends, "And what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We have no regrets!" They declared. Jade watched as Janie's Mom and Dad made their decision.

"I think it's best the three of you don't see each other for a while." Janie's dad said.

Janie's mom added, "Clearly, you're all a bad influence on each other."

Jade nodded, and spoke, "Not to mention that they should be on house arrest as well and not see Dustin for a while either."

"Agreed." Janie's mom agreed.

"So what do you plan to tell Ross?" Jade inquired.

"We'll have to tell him none of us will be able to look after Dustin as long as our children are rambunctious." Janie's dad answered.

"I understand." Jade replied.

Dustin watched and smirked, "Score!" he cheered.

Later on when Ross came by to pick up his son Janie's parents told him what had happened, "I don't blame, you guys. Guess your kids just don't know how to behave. Now who can I leave my son with?"

"Dad, I think I may know somebody you can call." Dustin began, only for Jade to give him a signal that said not yet and was thankful that he got the message.

Jade spoke, "For now why not leave him with Jethro or Elroy's parents? I'm sure they'll be happy to have him over."

"Of course. Come on, Dustin, we better go." Ross said.

"Be right with ya, dad."

Jade watched him go as Carol showed up, "Looks like we're two for two so far. Though we might want to head to when Dustin had his hair done in the original timeline. Get him to use the stone to take you a day early. I will follow on the time scooter as usual."

Jade nodded, and hurried over tagging Dustin's hand as they traveled through time. Carol followed on the time scooter to their destination. Carol arrived and now she needed confirmation that she was in the right place.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" Dustin called.

Carol turned her attention to the commotion up ahead. Dustin was shoving the Trinity away from him as they carried hair products and decorations. Carol sighed as she filmed the scene again while summoning Jade to keep the trio away from Dustin. She thought to herself, 'How could this have happened again? I thought Janie's parents were gonna keep her and her friends split up.'

Jade jumped in and like before spun kicked the three knocking them onto the ground, "Better call the parents and have Jade ask what happened since her last visit." Carol said. Carol called Janie's parents and waited for them to find Jade. She saw them approach Jade who spoke to them.

"Any reason why they're outside and together?" Jade asked.

Suzy's mom answered, "They snuck out."

"We'll get them back." Jade promised.

Rhonda's mom spoke, "I know you'll help us get them back to where they belong. But we'll need to make sure the houses are escape proof."

"I can help with that." Jade answered.

"We trust you." Janie's mom said.

After Jade and the adults secured their homes, they went to find their girls with Dustin relaxing by a tree while the girls were tied together.

"I see you managed to secure them." Jade noticed.

"Wasn't that hard." Dustin answered.

"Let's get you back to where you're supposed to be and these three back to their homes." Jade said.

"Sure." Dustin nodded.

Once the trio were sent back to their homes Jade began to ask questions, "So where were you staying this time and how did those three find you?"

Dustin answered, "I'm currently with my friend Aria Sanzo, and I was on my way to her place until these three showed up. Honestly it's like they can track me like bloodhounds."

"Can I join you?" Jade asked, "It's safer in numbers after all. Then we can explain what happened."

"Sure. Even if I am strong enough to fight them, I can't afford to throw a punch until I'm truly in the clear."

"Good plan but Aria could keep them off your back for you and if the need arises you can walk with your friends. There's strength in numbers."

Soon the two arrived at Aria's place. Aria came out, "Dustin, there you are."

"Hey, Aria. Sorry it took so long. I had a little detour." Dustin explained.

Jade hid as Dustin explained about what had happened during the detour while leaving Jade out of it, "Those jerks." Aria frowned.

"I know." Dustin nodded.

"We need a plan to keep them off your back."

"I know. Even with them getting put under house arrest, who's to say they'll find other ways out."

Aria spoke, "Which is why I'm proposing that we gather Darius' other Spirit Warrior Students around our age and form a network to keep an eye on not only them but also any other potential enemies that may crop up. We'll even pull in some of the mages as well."

"Aria, I love the way you think." Dustin smirked.

"Why thank you. Thinking like this is one of the things I'm known for."

So Dustin and Aria spent the rest of their time together before Dustin had to leave, "Thanks for the fun, Aria."

"Any time, D."

Dustin met up with Jade and Carol who were waiting for him, "So how did it go?" Carol asked.

"And are you enjoying your trip down memory lane?" Jade inquired.

Dustin answered, "Oh, yeah. It's all good, now that I don't have to hold back with defending myself."

Carol spoke, "Don't forget. We still have one more memory to visit before we return to the present day."

"Well, let's get to it." Dustin said.

Jade nodded as she and Dustin headed to the memory in question via the Déjà vu Stone while Carol followed on the Time Scooter as usual.

Soon they reappeared in the appropriate part of Dustin's past. Carol spoke to herself, "If I remember correctly this is the memory where the Trio forced Dustin to dance ballet before Dustin decided to Dance his own way. So let's see where Dustin and Jade are." Carol went to go and find them at once.

They searched before finding Dustin close to Suzy's place dancing his own style before the trinity who were throwing a hissy fit for not doing what they wanted him to do. Carol thought, 'Okay how did Dustin end up at Suzy's place? I thought the Trio were barred from seeing him and each other.'

Carol got a text on her cellphone and saw it was a text from Dustin, and she read it, "I had tricked Janie and Rhonda into stepping outside to follow me and led them to Suzy's. That way I can set them up for more punishment. They wanted me to do ballet with them as an apology for getting them into trouble, but you see the results."

Carol sent a text saying she understood the first part but asked a question about what punishment they were being set up for? As Dustin dance he texted back saying he'll have Jade call their parents and send them video footage of them here in Suzy's backyard. Carol then asked about the network that Aria had set up and if there were any mages nearby? Dustin confirmed it that they were recording the footage with their magic and streamed the vids to the parents phones.

Carol decided to sit back and let the events play out and had to ask who was leading the mages. She got a text from Dustin saying that the mage who was in charge of this part was a young girl wielding a petite dagger with a golden handle and a sparkling sapphire in the hilt. The girl had bright purple eyes and green hair. She wore a pair of shorts and a simple t shirt but over that she had a jacket that made one think she was in an elite group.

After the footage was sent to the parents, they went to the backyard to scold their children. They tried to blame Dustin, but the boy had already vanished leaving them to be punished. Carol watched as the three in question were not only punished but they were being sent to get proper ballet lessons as punishment. She then met up with Jade and Dustin afterwards.

"I'd say that we're officially four for four now," Carol said, "So our job is complete. Dustin, how does it feel to finally reverse four of your worst memories?"

Dustin answered, "A bigger weight off my shoulders. Though I hope this is the last time we need to. I'm getting tired of having to keep undoing all this."

Jade spoke, "Don't worry. From what I read the rest of the stuff after this is pretty minor. The only real thing that we need to worry about is when they try to tie you to the tree and they failed thanks to Camille preventing that twice. Which not only led you getting a new sitter but also the trio getting strict sitters."

Carol nodded, "Jade's right. You two head back to the present with the Déjà vu Stone. I have one more thing to do real quick." Jade and Dustin nodded as they headed back to the present day via the Déjà vu Stone while Carol headed to the final coordinates of her mission on the Time Scooter.

In the Present Day, Camille and Negi were waiting and they saw Jade and Dustin returning. Camille spoke, "By the looks on your faces I'd say we reversed all the major damage that was done. Now we just need to complete the rest of the plan. Carol's already moving into position as we speak."

"Excellent." Dustin smirked.

"Watch the Magic Circle." Camille instructed. He did so.

He and the group could see that Carol was at Clara's backyard and it was night the day after she had placed all those lost dog posters, "Okay, Camille I'm ready." Carol said.

Camille snapped her fingers and a female beagle dog appeared as Carol set it down in the back yard before bolting for the present day on the time scooter, "Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

Camille nodded, "Yep. That's Clara from the present day in her dog form. I just used some magic to poof her out of the mental hospital, turn her into a dog and send her to the past the day after I took her from her past self. Now let's watch the show. It's almost sunrise."

Carol made it back in time for the show to begin, "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

Camille answered, "You're just in time to watch us watch Jade see what we meant when we described Clara to her earlier."

So they re-watched the same show as before with Clara being tortured at the hands of her past self. This time they also watched some new scenes as well. One of the new scenes was during the weekend when Clara was taking her dog for a walk.

"Heel, Fluffy! Heel!" She tugged her transformed future self tightly.

"That has to hurt." Jade clutched her neck.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed.

"I never saw this before but it looks like she is in the woods." Carol noticed. They followed closely.

They could see Clara's instincts kicking in as a skunk was running by in the magic circle, "A kitty!" she cheered.

Jade rolled her eyes, "She's denser than you said. Though I feel like I've seen this before."

Dustin nodded, as Clara went to catch the skunk and conveniently had a spray to eliminate the skunk odor. The Skunk reacted and hit Clara with its stench to make her back off thinking she was a threat before bolting for it, "Oh no you don't!" She dawned a gas mask she pulled out of nowhere and pursued after it dragging her future self along.

"Any chance you can let us hear what her future self is saying?" Jade asked.

Camille snapped her fingers so that Clara's future self's thoughts and barks were translated into English, "I could die from loss of air!"

The others continued to watch the chase between Clara and the Skunk. Clara finally caught it and removed its stink before dragging it along by the tail.

"Poor skunk." Negi said.

"Well, at least Clara got sprayed before she removed its scent." Dustin noted.

"She'll smell worse than a skunk for weeks," Camille said, "Which means the animals will smell her coming."

"And they'll be safe from her." Jade added.

Dustin nodded, "That's good news. Even if she does race after them, they'll know her coming a mile away."

"Not to mention they will have a head start so that Skunks scarifice wasn't in vain." Camille put in. The group nodded.

The group saw Clara heading home with the dog by the leash and the skunk by the tail smacking it around like Elmyra did when she captured Fifi, "What do we do now?" Jade asked.

"For now let this play out. That skunk will be free." Carol explained. They agreed and watched.

The scene then showed a Monday morning as Clara was at the table eating with her mother Ava, "Clara, you need to do something about that smell otherwise you won't be able to go anywhere."

"I will mom, don't nag me."

"I'm serious!" Clara rolled her eyes.

The group watched Clara finished her meal before heading off to school as the scene shifted to her room and her Future Dog Self, "I got to get out of here!" Clara tried escaping the cage she was held in remembering how she locked her skunk in, "I just need to think like myself and how I would handle locks," Clara did just that and managed to unlock her cage, "Finally. Not to get out of here."

"Don't leave us!" The animals pleaded.

"What's Clara gonna do?" Jade asked.

"Care about herself and bolt. Duh." Camille replied.

True to Camille's words Clara bolted for it and escaped from the house. She made it to the back yard and in her mind she was home free, "I'm out of here!" She ran for the fence hoping to dig a hole under it. Unfortunately for her when she got to the fence and started digging she got shocked and the shock itself caused her to remember something about said fence, "No! I forgot! I had electric fences installed."

In the present time Camille and Carol were confused on that, "I don't remember an electric fence being installed." Carol said.

Camille answered, "My guess Clara's aunt Christina must've beaten Ava into letting her install it."

"Obviously." Dustin agreed.

Jade spoke, "Which means Clara's now a prisoner in her own home. I can't wait to see what happens when her past self returns."

"It'll be hilarious." Dustin laughed.

True to form Clara's Past Self returned home from school and headed to her room to play and found the Skunk stinking up the place with it's scent and one of the cages empty.

"Fluffy!" Clara cheered.

Clara Dog at that moment hid from Clara trying to find a way to escape, "Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Dog Clara hid in what she thought was a good hiding place, "I should be safe here. But wait, if I know me then I would already know to look here!"

Clara popped her head down seeing her, "Found you!" Dog Clara ran for it with Clara hot on her tail. Clara finally grabbed her dog self, "Gotcha!" Clara dragged her dog self into the house for what the group assumed to be a punishment for her escape attempt.

"She's in for it now." Dustin said.

True to form Dog Clara was getting punished severely for her escape attempt, "I hope ASPCA saw this." Jade hoped.

Carol answered, "Trust me after this ASPCA is gonna take action."

Dustin nodded, and soon trucks belonging to the ASPCA pulled up outside, "Three, two, one." Negi counted down.

After the severe punishment Clara had dressed her dog self up in the clothes of an infant as further punishment before making her sit for a tea party.

When Clara's stupidity caused her to spill tea on her dog self, as always she blamed the animal and started spanking her. At the time the ASPCA broke open the door, and caught her in the act.

"Thank god for ASPCA." Jade said in relief.

True to form ASPCA hauled Clara away and arrested her by taking her out of the house before they started gathering all the animals that were locked in the cages. They even found a gold fish in a bowl in the living room as well as animals in the backyard tied to fence posts by their necks and they noticed the electric fence that was installed. The Agents were taking notes of what they had seen and writing it as evidence.

"I don't suppose you can show me what ASPCA wrote in their notebooks can you?" Jade asked.

Camille answered, "Consider it done."

Jade saw they were writing about this being the worst case of animal abuse and cruelty they ever laid eyes on. Camille then saw that the agents were moving the animals into the vans before telling Ava who they were and why they were there.

"Everything's set in motion." Camille said.

"That it is now let's see what's happening at ASPCA itself." Jade said.

The magic circle showed the building in question and Clara Dog being examined by one of the Medics and it also showed Carla and the girl that Aria had told Carol and Dustin about. Carol spoke, "That's the girl Dustin and Aria told me about. That's Lamerok. A Prodigy among her people and with a degree from college. I wonder why she's there."

"Probably something dull like water delivery." Jade answered. They listened in.

Carla asked, "So where did you find these animals doc? And what is their condition?"

Lamerok spoke, "Yeah. Carla and I have a right to know. Considering I helped adjust the plumbing so that it would be easier for you to clean up."

The doctor explained, "We found them all in one location. The home of a girl named Clara. And they all have some form of bruising on their bodies clearly from slapping. Especially their buttocks regions."

Lamerok wondered, "Is there more?"

Carla spoke, "I think we should let the doc tell us the full story first."

The doctor nodded, "The girl had not only been collecting animals wild and domesticated, but she has an aunt whose profession is poaching deliver some to her as well. Because she spoiled the girl she developed a harsh passion for animals to the point she thinks she's a good owner."

"That's my horrible aunt for you," Carla answered, "I apologize for what has happen."

Lamerok spoke, "I didn't know but how are the animals themselves? Are they okay?"

The doctor answered, "They'll be all right. They're all surprisingly calm. Except for the beagle dog that was brought in."

"Can you figure out why?" Lamerok asked.

"We've been trying, but it looks like it doesn't want to be here anymore than back there."

Carla spoke, "Just leave it alone and focus on the other animals."

In present day the gang was watching, "Camille, I don't suppose you could let us hear what Dog Clara is thinking right?" Negi asked.

"While she was glad to be away form herself, she didn't want to be in there either."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Either way she felt like a prisoner."

Carol spoke, "Either way let's skip to where she ends up in the Castle Terminal as a dog due to the spell that Camille cast. The shadowkhan are most likely gonna spirit her away and hand her to Clara and the staff won't remember the beagle even being there."

True to form the scene shifted to when Clara Dog was taken by the shadowkhan and given to Clara on the night she rode to the Castle Terminal and was in her new room, "There she is." Dustin said.

"At least we get to see what she was up to in the Castle Terminal." Carol said."

"Indeed." Camille agreed.

The group watched as Clara Dog was left in her past self's room in the Castle Terminal. Hours later they could see the animals that had been poached from Africa and all the animals that ASPCA took from her were placed in the room and Past Clara was doing her intros, "Welcome back my friends." Needless to say the animals were not happy.

Since Present Day Clara was a dog this time the group could hear what the animals were saying, "Fuck off! You belong in Jail." the animals called.

"You ran out on us to save your own skin!" The Skunk had said to the beagle. Dog Clara winced knowing they were right.

Meanwhile the Human Clara was still talking in the castle Terminal, "We're all gonna have so much fun. It's time for dress up." The animals all roared at Past Clara to tell her to piss off.

Past Clara not hearing them just did what she wanted. The gang could only watch as the full extent of Clara's abuse was shown down in the Castle Terminal.

"Now that is beyond animal cruelty." Jade said in disbelief.

"I think that speaks volumes." Negi replied.

The group saw Clara had done her usual spanking routine before dressing the animals up like infants and washing their mouths out with soap and water and this time she included the beagle before making them do what she wanted.

"And to think that was or used to have been me." Dustin said.

"Good thing I stepped in." Camille added.

The group agreed as they could see Saphira, Lavender and Ruby barge in. Turn Clara into an ice block and free the animals before Clara Dog was teleported back to her cell in the mental hospital in chamberlain Maine and turned back into her human form before the rest of the curse kicked in.

Camille spoke, "Now the rest of my spell kicks in. Clara's gonna be seeing and feeling all the abuse she inflicted on every animal she ever captured only this time she'll be seeing it from the point of view of her victims for the rest of her days."

"That'll drive her insane." Dustin laughed.

Carol nodded, "Yeah and it'll teach her a lesson. Anyway now that we fixed the past it's time to send Jade home and for me and Camille to be on our way."

"And I was having fun." Jade sighed.

"I know but it's for the best." Carol answered. Jade understood as Camille used her magic to send Jade back to her uncle and herself and Carol back to where they were.


	2. Great Western Engines

**Great Western Engines**

In the Castle of Friendship Starlight Glimmer was currently trying to get used to her new life.

She was wandering the hall trying to remember where everything was, "That's the meeting room, that's the bedroom." She told herself before running into the room where Draco was staying.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Oh! Sorry, Draco. Still not used to where everything is." she gasped.

"Don't worry about it. It took me a while to get used to everything too. Still there's something that we need to do." he explained.

"What's that?" Starlight asked.

"We're going to Sodor. Zuko's decided the time has come to extend the Little Western Branch to Harwick." Draco explained.

"Sounds reasonable."

"Then let's go. Jackie Chan and Company are gonna be expecting us."

"Right." So Starlight got on Draco's back as the two flew through a portal to Sodor.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Little Western Branch Zuko, Sir Richard Hatt, his wife Katherine Hatt nee Shiba, and the engines who worked on the Little Western Were waiting with the Chan Clan and Jade was already grumbling about how dull it was, "This is boring. I thought we were gonna go on an adventure. Not build another railway.

Duck, Oliver, Salim and the newly restored Monica were shocked upon hearing such language, "You mustn't think of this as menial labor, Jade." Duck said.

"Duck is right," Salim agreed, "This Branchline is going to help connect the people of Harwick to the rest of Sodor."

"So think of the contribution you are helping with." Oliver added.

"I still wish I was going on an adventure instead of standing around here." Jade sighed.

Monica spoke to Jade's family, "She doesn't have much patience does she?"

"Never has." Jackie replied.

"Anyway the Fat Controller's about to speak," Duck said, "Hopefully this project will teach Jade some much needed patience."

Oliver spoke, "You think we could teach some to Margaret as well as some anger management?"

Monica asked, "Who is Margaret and why does she need some anger management?"

Salim answered, "Long story short she's the daughter of James the Red Engine's Driver and she'll beat up anybody who insults her, her relatives, or even James. Last week she beat up half the staff at the Ironworks because one of them called James a kettle."

"I see." Monica replied.

The Fat Controller Began to Speak, "As you all know Harwick is in desperate need of Railway Service. So Zuko and I have agreed to extend the Little Western Branch to reach it."

Zuko spoke, "And to help with this project all of you have been drafted to assist alongside Team Avatar, The Cooper Gang, The Mane Six and the Chan Clan."

You are aware that most of Team Avatar and the Cooper Gang have to stay at the workshops right?" Salim asked.

"I'm aware of that so that's why the Chan Clan and the Mane Six are gonna show up and handle most of the work."

Jackie sighed in relief, "Finally something that does not involve magic. Hopefully we can complete this project without something going wrong even though I'm an archeologist."

Uncle on that point smacked Jackie on the head with his patented Uncle Smack, "Have you learned nothing about tempting fate?!"

"Does Jackie always do this?" Monica asked.

"Always." Jade replied.

As if on cue Starlight and Draco showed up as Zuko spoke, "Now that everyone's here let's get to work." So the team began to work on extending the Little Western Branch to Harwick.

Starlight helped out while still feeling nervous. Twilight spoke up to her, "So how are you doing so far Starlight?"

"So far so good." she admitted.

Meanwhile Jade was bored while Jackie was enjoying his job of surveying the Area, "Life's better when we got something to fight." she sighed.

Jackie spoke up, "Jade, you heard what the Great Western Engines said. You must see this as a contribution for progress, not as menial labor. I for one am glad we are not fighting anything."

Jade just sighed and continued to try to find something to do. Meanwhile the Mane Six was currently helping to make progress with the track laying as Twilight was examining the ballast, "That's about right. Perfect!"

"So what can you tell me about this ballast?" Starlight asked.

Duck decided to take that question, "Well, according to the Fat Controller this is actually good weed killing ballast and it actually comes from the mines of the old Mid Sodor Railway."

"Precisely. This should be stronger than the old one." Twilight said.

"Provided the ground is strong enough." Applejack noted.

"It should be if it's lasted this long." Twilight replied.

"You know I just realized something," Starlight began, "If the Mid Sodor had sold the ballast they could've stayed open."

"Perhaps but then again we may never know." Twilight said. Starlight nodded, as they continued working.

The team continued to work until it was time to take a break, "Okay that's enough for now." Duck said.

Monica spoke, "That was hard work. Hauling all that ballast up and down and having to arrange my own train. I'm pooped."

Duck and Oliver had heard this before and they had to put their own two cents in the conversation, "Maybe, but at least we got it done." Oliver said.

Duck replied to Monica, "I just think you're not working hard enough, Monica."

"Well, excuse me but in case you didn't notice I'm a GWR 4700 Class. I'm built for fast goods trains not mineral haulage."

"Monica's right. That's what my class was built for." Salim added.

"It never hurts to step outside your comfort zone." Oliver said.

Monica sighed, "You're right. I mean there is a reason why my class proved ourselves on Passenger services."

"Now if only we could get Gordon to understand that." Salim said.

"Can't get everybody to see things that way." Duck replied.

"Agreed and it's better to excel at one thing you're good at than to risk doing multiple things poorly." Monica agreed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Oliver said.

* * *

Jade meanwhile was using this time to check out the route and Rainbow Dash was keeping an eye on her with Fluttershy along for the ride, "Please tell me there's anything remotely exciting happening around here." Jade pleaded.

"I think the only exciting stuff seems to happen on the Mainlines of the United Kingdom." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I don't know I mean there might be something interesting along this area." Fluttershy said.

"I hope so. While I don't mind making a difference here. I miss the days of fighting, Dragons, Wizard, and Floating Demon Heads." Jade replied.

"Don't forget there's still the Dragon League of Nine, and the forces of Darkness we have to fight." Rainbow reminded her.

"I know," Jade walked over to a part where the line was intended to go but she felt the ground starting to give way, "This is never a good sign," Rainbow Dash instantly sprang into action and grabbed Jade before the ground completely gave way to reveal a massive sink hole, "That was close."

"I agree. We better get Twilight and the others." Fluttershy suggested.

"Let's go. Rainbow said. So the three went to find the others.

* * *

Once they did they explained what happened, "That's a safety violation." Twilight said.

"Which means we'll have to build around the sink hole." The Fat Controller suggested.

"That's gonna take even more work." Jade complained.

"Sorry, Jade, but it's for the best." Duck replied.

"Well, we better get crackin'." Applejack said.

So the gang went back to work while Jade decided to check out the sink hole thinking that it was more exciting, "Wonder how far this goes?" she asked herself.

"Let's find out." Rainbow suggested.

Jade was startled and asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you want to go on an adventure." Rainbow answered.

"Well, if you want in. Then you're in." So Rainbow Dash Joined her.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the team was digging through solid rock as an alternate route around the sink hole, "I can't believe there was a sink hole."

"What could've caused it?" Tohru wondered.

"We must examine Sink Hole at once." Uncle ordered.

"But what about helping our friends build the extension to Harwick?" Jackie asked.

"Sink Hole could be related to magic."

"Uncle, do you really think that everything is related to magic?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"Always Magic!" uncle declared.

Jackie sighed and followed Uncle and Tohru to the Sinkhole location. Once there they began to examine the location, "This is probably just another sink hole caused by a geological shift."

Before anybody could say anything Jade's voice rang out from down in the sinkhole, "Jackie! You gotta see this!"

Jackie rushed in and leaped down to see what Jade was talking about while Uncle and Tohru carefully made their way down into the sinkhole. They reached the bottom where Jade and Rainbow were waiting, "Hey, guys. What took ya?" Rainbow asked.

"Never mind about that. We should get out of here before this place caves in." Jackie suggested.

Jade spoke, "This place isn't gonna cave in. It's made of solid rock. And besides look at what Rainbow Dash and I found." Jade and Rainbow Dash led Jackie and Uncle and Tohru through the sink hole to the location of a Pirate Ship.

Jackie was lost for words and stammered, "Wha-but-how?"

Tohru spoke up, "Perhaps this used to be a cove and the ship sailed in here but was lost for years due to geological shifts. Either way we should get Camille and Carol. Perhaps they or their partner dragons can tell us more.

"But we have no idea where they are or how to even summon them," Jackie noted, "Not to mention we still have to finish the building project."

Jade replied, "So call them on the phone. They're sure to have them duh."

Jackie sighed as he dialed them up. On cue he managed to get them. Camille spoke from her cellphone, "Camille speaking."

"Camille, it's Jackie. Me and my family have gone down a sink hole at Little Western Branch and found it leads to a cove with a ship here."

"Really? Well did you call the Fat Controller yet?"

"Not yet." Jackie answered.

"You better tell him. Carol and I will be there in an hour. In the meantime secure that ship and make sure nobody else gets to it. I have a feeling that there is something valuable inside."

"Are you sure?" Jackie wondered.

"It's best to before we deal with another problem."

"Ok." Jackie replied.

Camille hung up on that note and once that was done Jackie dialed up the Fat Controller to explain what had happened.

* * *

An hour later the Chans, Starlight, the Mane Six and Carol and Camille who showed up via magic and wore their usual outfits could see the excavation around the Sink Hole taking place.

"I can't wait to see what's in the ship. I bet it's a ton of treasure." Jade said with excitement.

"Imagine all we could buy." Rainbow said.

Carol replied, "That's something I'd expect to hear from Rarity."

The fashion unicorn spoke up, "I am quite curious myself."

"Jackie's most likely going to suggest that the treasure be donated to a museum along with the ship." Camille guessed.

"Well, there's a surprise." Rainbow said in sarcasm.

"So, Jackie, care to comment on what Camille just said?" Spike asked.

"I do believe whatever is there should be donated to the museum. It is only right." he answered.

"Even if it were a dangerous magical artifact?" Astral asked.

"What are the odds that a dangerous magical artifact is hidden down there?" Jackie asked.

"Because there always seems to be." Jade reminded him.

Sure enough with help from the Dragons and the cranes near by the Ship was lifted out and Uncle did his usual thing of scanning the ship using the new dark chi detector he had been given from Kira, Tori, Jim, and Tim making sure said ship was safe.

Uncle spoke, "Dark Chi Detector has determined that there are no dangerous magical artifacts on the ship."

"There's a first." Applejack said.

"Let's just get this to the museum and get back to work. The sooner this branchline extension is done the sooner we can return to our normal lives." Jackie explained.

"Since when have our lives been normal?" Jade asked in sarcasm.

"Not since your uncle found the Rooster Talisman." Camille noted.

"Exactly." Jade said.

"Either way we should get back to work. The Passengers aren't gonna want to be kept waiting." Twilight suggested.

"Twilight's right. We better get back to work." Duck said. Everyone nodded and headed back.

* * *

Next day the gang continued working on the new extension to Harwick and as they did so Jade was hoping to finish so she could get back to fighting bad guys, "I can't wait for this to be over. Then we can kick some butt." Jade said in boredom.

Duck spoke up, "Jade, what did your Uncle Jackie tell you about patience?"

"I've heard it enough times." she replied.

Salim spoke, "Then you should also know that haste makes waste. Just ask the numerous engines here on Sodor about their accidents."

"I already know that." Jade said.

Camille calmed her, "Calm down, Jade. We'll be done in about another day or so. We have to make sure the ground is strong enough."

Carol spoke, "And besides Jade once this is over we can get Princess Celestia to teach you how to use Chi Magic so that way if Uncle is unavailable you can cast some spells to protect yourself."

"Awesome!" Jade cheered.

Jackie heard the conversation and it was no surprise that he had something to say about that, "I still do not think that Jade learning magic is a good idea. Have you seen all the dangerous magical enemies we've faced?"

"All the more reason I should know." Jade replied.

"Jade's right. It helps to be prepared for anything." Duck agreed.

Jackie sighed knowing that the Great Western Pannier Tank had a point, "Alright."

"Yes!" Jade cheered.

"After the extension to Harwick is finished." Duck spoke up.

"Oh man. How much longer?" Jade complained.

Salim answered, "If you keep complaining it will take even longer." Jade sighed, as she continued helping out.

The work continued onwards and there were a few hiccups with the occasional treasure hunters trying to break into the museum but the Chan clan and ponies along with Camille and Carol kept them out.

* * *

Eventually after days of hard work and with a few finishing touches the Extension to Harwick was finally completed. Sir Richard Hatt announced, "It is with great pleasure that I announce the Harwick Extension officially open." he cut the ribbon. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Now that we have this done I can finally stretch my wheels." Monica said.

"And the people of Harwick are no longer isolated." Duck added.

Jackie smiled, "We really made a big impact in their lives."

"I actually feel glad we could accomplish this. I mean it. I really do." Jade admitted.

"Glad to hear it." Carol commended her.

"So Starlight how do you feel about helping to build something for once?" Camille asked.

"Like Jade, I also feel good about it." Starlight admitted.

Twilight smiled, "Glad to hear it. Either way we should head back. Something tells me that things are gonna change."

Salim put in, "And I had best get to work. Things are gonna be quite busy with all the extra goods trains and there might be some minerals up near Harwick that I'll need to haul."

"No kidding." Rainbow agreed.

"Personally I just hope I can keep James' paint clean and Maggie from getting angry," Rarity said, "I seem to be the only pony that can keep her in check."

"Obviously." Applejack replied.

"Well, we better get going everyone." Duck finished. The team agreed as they all went back to doing their usual business.


	3. Starlight's First Mission

**Starlight's First Mission**

On Hope Island Starlight Glimmer was following Ed, Edd, and Eddy who had wound up on Hope Island, "So what are your names again?" Starlight asked.

"My name's Ed."

"I'm Eddy."

"My name's Ed also, but with two 'D's. So just call me Double-D."

"Okay and no offense but Ed smells horrendous. When was the last time he took a bath?" Starlight asked in repulse.

"Months I'm afraid." Double-D answered.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Starlight asked.

"We're used to it." Eddy admitted.

Before Starlight could ask more Camille and Carol showed up via portal and they had their dragons Aang and Astral by their side, "We just got a text from Gaia telling us to show up," Camille said.

"So did we," Starlight answered.

"Well if it's from Gaia then we better go see what she wants. Most likely it's an eco-alert."

"Let's do it, ladies!" Eddy called.

So the gang headed over to where Gaia was waiting for them, "Hello, Gaia. Long time no see." Double-D greeted.

"And it's good to see all of you too." Gaia replied.

Carol, Camille, Aang, and Astral hadn't met Gaia before so this was new to them, "Ok. So who are you exactly?" Aang asked.

"I am Gaia. The Spirit of the Earth. I have called you here because of an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Astral asked.

"Take a look at the crystal chamber." Gaia began.

The team looked and saw chaos unfolding in an old factory in Equestria. There were crows that had taken on the form of rats in there.

Starlight took a closer look and she recognized it from somewhere which didn't go unnoticed by the others, "What do you see Starlight?" Camille asked.

"That used to be an old factory that was built by the ponies of Hoofington." Starlight explained.

"What was it used for?" Carol asked.

"I don't know much about what it was used for. All I know was that it was shut down due to producing too much smoke." the unicorn explained.

"Obviously someone's found a new use for it." Double-D said.

"Well in any case we better get in there and figure out who or what it is that's causing the factory to be reused again. Once we do we can call in the right team to handle it if we're not strong enough." Camille suggested.

"Agreed." Gaia confirmed, as they went in to scope the situation out.

* * *

The Team arrived on the outskirts of the factory and they were currently scoping out the place, "Okay so what's the plan again?" Ed asked.

"Did you forget the plan Ed? We sneak in. See what they're up to and then we call for back up." Camille laid out the detail.

"Pure and simple." Aang added.

"Let's just get in there." Carol ordered.

The group snuck in and crept along following the enemies. They were making sure not to draw attention to themselves and as they did they could hear voices, "Any idea what they're saying?" Eddy asked, as Double-D shushed him, as they listened in.

"How much longer till this factory has enough smoke to cause acid rain?" One crow asked, as another responded, "In a few more hours."

Double-D gasped, "Oh, dear. They're looking to unleash acid rain onto the land."

"Acid Rain?" Starlight asked.

The smartest of the Eds explained, "Rainfall made sufficiently acidic by atmospheric pollution that it causes environmental harm, typically to forests and lakes."

"Perhaps we better call Gaia and ask if the Planeteers dealt with something like this." Carol suggested.

"Good idea." Astral agreed.

"How do we do that? I thought we needed Ma-Ti to help with that." Eddy recalled.

"True but I could use a magic Circle to call Gaia instead." Camille said.

"Then do it." Eddy ordered.

Camille did so and Gaia's face appeared in the middle of the magic circle, "Gaia we got good news and bad news. The good news is we found out what these crows are up to. The bad news is that they plan to unleash a cloud of acid rain upon the land."

"Oh, dear. This is a problem."

"Do you know if the Planeteers are around? We were hoping to ask them if they dealt with this and perhaps maybe just maybe they might have an idea on how to stop it." Carol said.

"Actually they just got back from an assignment. I'll put them on the line." Gaia answered.

"Get to it." Aang said.

Gaia did so and the Planeteers were on the line, "We got your message it seems urgent." Wheeler said.

"It is. The crows have taken over a factory in Hoofington and are planning to release enough smoke into the air to make acid rain." Gaia explained.

"Sounds like the first time we faced Verminous Skumm." Kwame explained.

"Who's Verminous Skumm and what does he have to do with this?" Carol asked.

"I'll take that question," Camille began, "Verminous Skumm is a Crow but has a Rat like Tail and whiskers. In the Tv Show that is based on the adventures of our Planeteer friends his counterpart Verminous Skumm is a part man part rat like creature that represents the evils of poor sanitation, disease, urban decay, and uncontrolled crime. When I was with the Crows he wanted to test my abilities by combining my powers of wind water and poison to create a massive cloud of acid rain to terrorize a city into submission."

"Did it work?" Ed asked.

"The good news is I can create acid rain but the Planeteers were able to stop it by applying a lot of salt onto the acid rain cloud." Camille explained.

"And where are we supposed to get that much salt?" Eddy asked.

"Salt factory?" Ed suggested.

"Ed I doubt we can find one before the cloud builds." Starlight answered.

"Yes. There's got to be an easier method." Double-D said.

"I could conjure some but somebody has to do something about the crows and subdue them first." Camille said.

"I can do that." Starlight offered.

"And I can skull bash them." Ed offered.

"Let's get going." Carol ordered.

* * *

They split up with Starlight making herself known, "Hey, boys. Heard your plan. And I'm afraid it's not going to happen."

On cue the Crows attacked Starlight but they got knocked back by Aang, "They're such idiots."

"This is just the first wave. I have a terribly feeling that we're bound to see Shadowkhan." Carol said, as on cue the ninja appeared.

Meanwhile Skumm was already overseeing the process of the acid raincloud, "In a few moments this land will belong to the crows and all of Hoofington will be a wasteland."

"Not if we can help it!" Kwame called, as the Planeteers appeared.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Eddy asked.

"Did Pinkie Pie bring you here?" Astral asked.

"Obviously." Kwame answered.

"Well we're glad you're here. We could use the help." Double-D said.

The Planeteers got ready for battle. The Shadowkhan ninjas appeared and began to attack. It was a fight for their lives.

The Planeteers were using their ring powers and their dragon training to fend off the Shadowkhan, "These ninjas are tougher than the usual Crows." Wheeler said.

"According to Mai they used to terrorize all of Feudal Japan." Gi noted.

"They're legendary." Ed said.

"Focus Monobrow!" Eddy called.

They defeated the Shadowkhan and hurried to stop the plan from commencing, "You're too late. The cloud has already formed and it's heading to the city." Skumm declared.

"What do we do now?" Starlight asked.

"I got it covered." Camille said. On cue, Camille cast her spell causing a ton of Salt to cover the acid rain cloud canceling out the effects of said Acid.

"No! You fool!" Skumm cursed.

"What's wrong Skumm? Did I ruin your hard work? Oh well." Camille mocked him. Skumm growled and was ready to attack them. Camille dodged the attacks before using her magic to subdue Skumm, "And that's that."

"You haven't seen the last of me." Skumm used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Dang it he got away." Starlight groaned.

"He'll be back but at least we saved the land from the threat of Acid Rain." Camille said.

"Quite right." Double-D agreed.

"Let's get back to Hope Island. We better tell Gaia how our mission went." Aang suggested. Everyone nodded, and headed off.

* * *

Back on Hope Island the team were briefing Gaia on how the mission went, "And there you have it."

"Congratulations to all of you." Gaia congratulated them.

"Well Starlight how did you like your first mission?" Camille asked.

"That was exhilarating. And felt good."

"Yep but remember Starlight. We all worked together as a team on this one and teamwork is the greatest power in any mission." Carol explained.

Double-D spoke up, "And we can teach Equestria a few lessons on the dangers of acid rain."

"Yeah but for now let's get some rest." Eddy suggested.

Kwame spoke, "Actually some of us should get to training. We never know when the next threat may appear."

"And Evil always finds a way to catch its enemies off guard." Ed declared.

"Nicely put, Ed." Double-D admitted.

"So let's get back to what we were doing before. If anything happens you'll call right?" Camille asked.

"Of course." Double-D confirmed. So the group went back to what they were doing before they were called away on this mission.


	4. Welcome to Skylands

**Welcome to Skylands**

In the Dieselworks Double-d had been called to do an inventory check. Double-D walked around carrying a check board and pencil. Eddy sighed, as he and Ed followed, "Tell me why we're here again sock head?" Eddy asked in boredom.

"I was called in to take inventory. A noble job for a place such as the Dieselworks." Double-D answered.

"The what?" Ed asked.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "The Dieselworks, idiot. It's the opposite work place of Sodor."

Double-D spoke up, "Technically it's the locomotive workshop that caters to fixing diesels just as the Steamworks is dedicated to fixing steam engines. Though from what I can recall half the staff here dislike steam engines coming here."

"Well, that's their problem." Eddy replied.

"But the other half are more welcoming." Double-D added.

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"Joy so what else can we find here?" Eddy asked.

Mira who was at the Dieselworks decided to speak, "Plenty of people who know about diesels," Mira was about to say more before she smelled something foul, "Oh, God! What was that?!"

Ed grinned, "Sorry." Ed had farted and it wasn't a regular fart it was a silent but deadly fart.

Needless to say, his fellow Eds were not impressed, "Gracious, Ed!" Double-D gagged.

Eddy plugged his nose, "Ever hear of holding it downwind?"

Mira gagged, "My word what did he eat?"

"What doesn't he eat?" Eddy asked rhetorically.

Before anyone could comment Zeng showed up, "Excuse me but the Ed boys are needed in Skylands."

Double-D was concerned, "Skylands?"

"Now what?" Eddy sighed in irritation.

"It's important. Sally, Carol and Camille are there too." Zeng explained.

"Oh, dear. I guess we should get over there." Double-D said.

"I'm coming too. You might need my help." Mira offered.

"Okay but how are we supposed to get there?" Eddy asked, "A portal is gonna take us or something?" As if on cue a portal to Skylands opened before Mira and the Eds.

The four went inside before arriving at what appeared to be a castle and a university rolled into one and there was Spyro and Silver about to race and watching the race were Carol Camille and Sally, "Whoa." The Eds gasped.

"Welcome to Skylander Academy." Sunburn greeted them.

"Fascinating." Double-D marveled.

"Chicken dragon!" Ed cheered, as he ran towards Sunburn thinking he was a chicken dragon.

"Ed! Don't!" Eddy cried.

Sunburn teleported via his flames causing Ed to run into a wall. Ed peeled off the wall, "Ouch."

"That's what happens when ya try to catch Sunburn" Camille waned him.

"It's good to see you all." Double-D greeted.

"Same here so what have you been doing?" Carol asked.

"We were just checking inventory at the Dieselworks." Double-D began.

Eddy continued, "But we got called here."

"Same with me, Carol and Sally." Camille added.

"Hush," Sally shushed them, "The race between Spyro and Stealth Elf is about to start."

"Race?" Ed asked.

"Duh." Carol pointed to Spyro about to take an elf with blue hair, brown pants and skirt and a brown sleeveless top.

"Ready to race?" Spyro asked.

Stealth Elf answered, "I was born ready."

The others watched, as the two took off, "Stealth Elf is good but she is racing a dragon." Camille noted.

Eddy smirked, "I ought to start running a bet here and earn some easy cash."

"Knock yourself out. Only here the cash is gold pieces." Sally said.

"Gold?! All right!" Eddy cheered. Before Eddy could do that a streak of dark magic appeared as the clouds got dark, "Hey who turned off the sun?"

Double-D pondered, "Some kind of eclipse?"

"I'm afraid not. It's heading into the library." Carol pointed.

"Let's check it out.' Camille ordered.

They didn't have to wait long for the streak of dark magic emerged in the form of a biclops holding a book, "Cyclops!" Ed cried.

"Cyclopes have only one eye, Ed." Double-D noted.

"Who cares?!" Eddy cried.

Stealth Elf spoke, "Either way let's get it out of here."

The forces of light tried to attack but their attacks had no effect on the biclops. Spyro tried a fireball but it didn't even phase the biclops.

"It didn't work." Eddy said in worry.

"Now what?" Sally asked.

Just when all seemed lost three new figures appeared. The first was a green mystical tree Knight wearing a black sleeveless vest, the second was a ghoul holding an axe while the third was a penguin. All of them wore gold belts and had black armor. The biclops left on that note having gotten what it came for.

"Cool!" Ed cheered.

Stealth Elf spoke to the figures, "Masters." he bowed to them.

"You know these guys?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah what Spyro said," Camille added.

Right on cue Eon showed up, "Perhaps I can explain."

"Please do." Carol answered.

Eon spoke, "Welcome to Skylands. Long ago the Ancient used mind magic to create everything in our world. Now someone is using mind magic to create monsters the likes of which have never been seen before. As a portal master Sally must now use mind magic to create heroes of her own and to help train them I have sent her the greatest Skylander Senseis of all time. But she'll need your help on this adventure."

"Help is what I do." Camille replied.

"Finally another adventure." Eddy said.

"I bet Jade and the mane six would love this." Carol added.

"I'm sure they would now let's get going. We have a monster to stop. While we were chatting Spyro's already tracked it down to the Cradle of Creation." Carol explained.

"Then let's go." Camille ordered.

So the gang headed off to the Cradle of Creation and were surprised to find Spyro and the Mane six and Starlight Glimmer already there. Ed on cue hugged the ponies in one of his usual hugs, "Pony friends!"

"Ed please you're crushing us." The ponies cried. Ed finally released them.

"Thank you now could you tell us what's going on?" Twilight inquired.

Camille began to explain what happened so far, "And there you have it." she finished.

"Sweet another adventure!" Rainbow cheered.

"Like always." Pinkie added.

"Then let's get going." Sally said.

"First you need to create an Imaginator." Spyro noted.

"Of course." Sally nodded. She concentrated and she summoned up a Black Panther that walked upon two legs and was holding a bow and arrow.

The panther spoke, "I am Shadow Panther. A Bowslinger of the Dark Element."

"Astounding." Double-D gasped.

"I must say, Sally, you have quite an imagination." Spyro said.

"Thank you." she replied.

The team began to make their way across the Cradle of Creation. Sometimes they found gold thanks to Eddy which would help them later on and sometimes they found Imaginite chests but they also had to deal with enemies. Eventually they made it to a shrine that had two hands.

"What is this?" Double-D asked.

"This is a Brawler Shrine." Spyro answered.

"What goes on here?" Eddy asked.

"Why don't I let the Brawler Senseis show you? King Pen, Air Strike, Grave Clobber, Crash Bandicoot. Get out here." Sally suggested.

On cue the gang saw the Penguin that was at the academy earlier but he was joined by a Bandicoot wearing jeans and sneakers, a mummy with a stone face and hands and a short creature with a Blue Falcon.

"Cool!" Ed cheered.

King Pen spoke, "Thank you very much. Now why have you called us?"

"Care to show us what this Shrine can do?" Camille requested.

"Of course, but I suggest you give us Brawler Senseis some room." Everyone backed away.

The shrine got ready to challenge King Pen, "Enter the Penguin," King Pen said. The right fist of the shrine attacked but the Penguin blocked it and dodged the left fist before attacking the shrine and causing the sphere to reach the sky and explode, "Now that's how it's done."

"Amazing."" Double-D said in awe.

"Way cool!" Ed cheered.

"If you think that's cool check this out." Air Strike started. The others watched as Air Strike, Crash Bandicoot, and Grave Clobber each attacked the shrine and unlocked their sky chi power.

The group was impressed as they kept exploring till they found the entrance to the temple, "Fascinating." Twilight gasped.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Marvelous." Rarity marveled.

"Now, that's something!" Applejack called.

"Super!" Pinkie cheered.

"Wonderful." Fluttershy smiled.

"Yep now let's go inside." Spyro suggested.

The group went inside and explored as they completed a maze before finding an arena with a gong, "Nice gong." Pinkie said.

Aang spoke, "I think that's a sense gong. Only Sensei Skylanders can ring them but they can summon intense battles and the rewards are amazing."

"What awards are we talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Gold and experience orbs." Astral answered.

"Cool!" Eddy cheered at the idea.

"Enough talk let's see the butt kicking already." Rainbow said feeling pumped.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Jade." Twilight noted.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Let's just watch the Sensei Skylanders show their stuff." Carol suggested. On cue the Sensei Skylanders began to kick some butt in the Gong Battle. The group watched the fights go down, as the heroes cheered for the Skylanders.

The Sensei Skylanders each used their Sky Chi Powers and finished off the battle causing lots of treasure and experience orbs to appear, "Now that's what I call butt kicking." Camille smirked.

"So much treasure!" Eddy cheered.

"And this is just from one Sensei Gong Battle. And look the Senseis are even stronger." Spyro noted.

"This is a wonderful sight." Double-D marveled.

"Indeed but we have to find that monster and stop it." Sally told them.

The others agreed, as they explored the paths in the area till they found the one that would take them to the Eye of Mastery where on cue they found Kaos, "Oh, great it's Kaos. Why am I not surprised?"

"Who is that?" Ed asked about him.

"An evil portal master that's been trying to take over Skylands." Sally explained.

Kaos spoke, "You better believe it stupids and this time I've got something up my sleeve that not even you fools can stop. Doomlanders!"

On cue the Biclops creature appeared and presented Kaos with the book "Here is the book, master.

"Awesome and now that I have it I will use its knowledge to make you even more powerful so you can defeat our uninvited guests." Kaos used the knowledge of the book and his mind magic to give the biclops armor and a staff turning it into a Doomlander of the Sorcerer Class.

Sorcerer Doomlander spoke, "Be afraid of the bananas!"

"Why would we be afraid of bananas?" Eddy asked.

"Let's just kick this guy's butt." Shadow Panther took the lead while everyone stayed out of his way and the Imaginator was quite effective against Kaos' Doomlander.

After some of the Sorcerer Doomlander's gear was knocked off Kaos spoke, "According to this book I can use mind magic to make this Doomlander stronger by giving him a new secret technique. Think I'll do that." Kaos gave the Doomlander a new secret technique causing him to shoot a sticky orb.

"Take cover!" Pinkie called.

The gang took cover as Shadow Panther kept firing Arrows at the Doomlander. Carol spoke to Sally, "I thought Imaginators like Shadow Panther were supposed to be effective against Doomlanders."

Sally answered, "Don't forget, I just created him and I haven't even given him some secret Techniques yet."

Shadow Panther once again damaged the Doomlander enough to knock off more of it's gear which caused Kaos to empower it again. Twilight spoke, "The Doomlander is summoning minions. Let's help Shadow Panther."

"Finally." Rainbow Dash said. So Twilight and Rainbow Dash led the charge and began to fend off the minions allowing Shadow Panther to attack.

Pinkie rolled out her party cannon, "Party cannon time!" The cannon started firing pies.

The pies made their mark and did quite a number on both the Doomlander and the minions allowing Shadow Panther to deliver the final blow turning the Sorcerer Doomlander into experience orbs with Shadow Panther Absorbed, "I feel stronger than before."

"Then use that strength to take them down!" Camille called.

"The battle's over. For now." Carol spoke.

As soon as the Doomlander was defeated the force field around Kaos dropped, "My beautiful Doomlander. No matter. Now that I have this book I will use its power and knowledge to create even more powerful Doomlanders that will crush you fools. Kaos Away." On cue, Kaos floated away from the battlefield.

Spyro spoke to the group, "Classic Kaos. Anyway you did well defeating those monsters Shadow Panther."

"Thank you but I have a terrible feeling we haven't seen the last of Kaos."

"I for one think we better get out of here." Fluttershy suggested.

"Quite so. I've had enough of this for one day." Rarity agreed.

So the gang left the Cradle of Creation with Aang pulling the Chariot for those who couldn't fly as they followed Spyro to their next destination. When they arrived they landed in a big mysterious ancient place in the clouds.

"So where are we?" Twilight asked.

"This is called the Mysterious Ancient Place. M.A.P for short." Spyro answered.

"Awesome!" Rainbow declared.

"It's also where the ancients created everything in Skylands with mind magic." Spyro explained.

"Fascinating." Twilight marveled.

"Indeed. It's also very mysterious." Spyro added.

Stealth Elf spoke, "Here's what else is mysterious. What Kaos is doing with all that mind magic?"

"Indeed but we're tired. For now we should get some rest." Sally suggested. The group was all in agreement.

Camille and Carol were about to say something as well before Carol got a phone call, "Hold on. Gotta take this. Hello?"

Roxanne's voice came, "Carol, you there?"

"Roxanne, what's up?"

Roxanne answered, "I need you and Camille to help me out with something as soon as you can. I'll explain if and when you can get here."

"Alright. Later," she hung up, and explained to the others, "Roxanne needs Camille and I to help her out with something."

"Did she say what?" Camille asked.

"Afraid not." Carol replied.

"Things seem quiet for now and it seems important so go." Aang said.

"And we trust Tsutsuji to keep you two out of trouble."

"Count on me." Tsutsuji confirmed.

Twilight was in shock, "Tsutsuji how'd you get here?"

"Pinkie Pie brought me."

"That's right." Pinkie grinned.

"Anyway, Tsutsuji, it's time to go." Carol said. Tsutsuji nodded as she took Camille and Carol and flew off after Camille opened a portal back to Earth.


	5. The Crystalling

**The Crystalling**

In the Castle of Friendship Starlight was starting to find her way around the area, "Ok, this one," she opened a door only to see it was the bathroom, and Spike was waist wrapped in a towel, and standing on a stool to look at his reflection, while flexing what little arm muscles he had. She quickly closed the door, "Not that one either."

Starlight entered another door and this time found herself staring down Draco, "Starlight, do I have to get Camille to conjure up a map for you?"

"That would be helpful." she admitted.

"I told Twilight that you needed a map." Draco said.

"No matter how long I've been here I don't think I'll ever have this place memorized."

"Anyway I'm sure Twilight's expecting us." Draco noted.

"Agreed. Come on." they left.

They found Twilight waiting for them in the throne room, "Starlight! Draco! I'm glad you two showed up."

"Why's that?" Starlight asked.

"What's the reason?" Draco asked.

Twilight levitates an invitation to them, "This! An invite to the Crystal Empire. Cadence and Shining Armor have finally had their baby!"

"That's good news." Draco admitted.

"It's more than good news. It's the best! I mean there hasn't been a foal born in the Crystal Empire for a Thousand years?"

"Considering the Sombra affair and what not. Either way let's get going. I'm sure Sally, Camille, and Carol will want to know about this," Draco suggested.

"Agreed." Twilight said, as the three headed off.

On the train the three met up with the rest of the gang as they were headed to the Crystal Empire, "It's nice to be going to the Crystal Empire." Silver said.

"Yeah. Especially since we'll finally be seeing Cadence and Shining Armor's little one." Applejack said.

"I'm completely lost here." Silver replied.

"Shining Armor and Cadence are finally having their baby." Twilight explained.

"That explains why Mom said she'd be bringing Sally, Carol, and Camille."

"And this is so exciting, I'm actually an aunt!" Twilight beamed.

"I hate to burst your bubble but Parenthood is not as easy as it sounds." Silver warned her.

"Trust me, it's not. I learned the hard way." Pinkie agreed.

"I know they'll make wonderful parents. And it'll be very busy since when born in the Crystal Empire, the foal must undergo the Crystalling." Twilight said.

"That what?" Silver asked.

"The Crystalling is a special ceremony for Crystal Empire newborns that culminates in making the Crystal Heart stronger than before." Spike explained.

"I don't suppose the Crystal Empire has a plan in store for what should happen if the Crystal Heart breaks. Do they?" Draco asked.

"Knowing Quintessa she may have a plan in place. At least that's what Dad and the elders tell me." Silver answered.

"What're you talking about?" Twilight asked, "What could possibly happen during a Crystalling? It's not like we're facing some major threat this time. This is just a friendly visit."

"In our line of work the one thing that's consistent is that anything can and almost usually always does happen." Draco warned her.

The team continued traveling and they made it to the crystal empire where Silver's mother was there and so were Carol Camille and Sally, "Hello, everyone." Amber greeted.

"It's good to see you all." Fluttershy replied.

"Same here. Sally's Skylanders have things under control in Skylands so we came by for a visit and so did the Eds. They're in the Castle waiting for us." Camille explained.

"Then we best get going." Applejack suggested.

So the team headed to the Castle and when they got there Quintessa was already there and she looked like she was running at one quarter of her usual energy levels. "What's she all worked up for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My guess the new baby." Camille answered.

"Let's find out." Carol suggested.

So the team headed inside and they met up with Quintessa, "Oh thank god you're here." she said in relief.

"What's wrong Quintessa?" Twilight asked.

"The new baby. It's quite a handful Shining Armor and Cadence are both wiped out. I'm the only one who can keep up with the foal and they're getting some much needed sleep."

"How bad can the baby be?" Twilight asked, "I know baby foals have their unique traits, but it can't be all bad."

"Come see for yourself." Quintessa said.

"If it gets too bad I can just use some magic to get a friend over here that can help." Camille offered.

So they went inside and headed for the nursery, "Fair warning, seeing the baby may be shocking." Quintessa warned them.

"We've all seen babies before." Twilight said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

They looked at a foal all bundled up, until the bundle came undone and to their shock the baby was an alicorn with wings too big for her body.

"I'm at a loss for words." Sally said.

"The baby is an alicorn?!" Twilight gasped.

"Yes. I was shocked the first time I figured that out."

"How is this possible?" Twilight asked.

Celestia and Luna who were present, were just as surprised, as Celestia answered, "We are not certain. This is the first time it's ever happened."

"Well in any case I can sense great power in this baby and where there is great power great evil is usually not far behind." Sally warned them.

The baby sneezed and its magic blasted a big hole in the roof, "Her magic is just as strong as a newborn unicorn's."

"Well in that case I could easy use a spell to bind her powers for a bit till she becomes of age." Camille offered.

"It may not be so easy. A newborn alicorn may be too strong to be affected by binding spells." Celestia said.

"Not to mention that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will have your head if the spell in question goes wrong." Carol said.

"They can't kill me. Cause if I die of anything but natural causes then so does Astral." Camille replied.

"Well, let's not try any experiments here." Applejack suggested.

"Agreed. We need to focus on the Crystalling." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Aang and Astral should be here too. Where are they?" Sally asked.

Amber explained, "Aang and Astral and the Dragons of the Rough Riders insisted on checking the empire for any surprise attacks."

"We should make all the preparations for when Shining Armor and Cadence wake up from resting." Twilight suggested.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to try and hold the baby." Sally wished.

"Be careful." Celestia said, as she levitated it over to her.

Before Sally could hold her, the baby teleported away from her and flew around the room giggling.

"Perhaps we better get my nieces down here and let them handle this?" Amber suggested.

"I got her. Camille spread her wings and took flight after the baby. As Camille tried to catch her, the others went to make the preparations.

Meanwhile Aang, Astral, Asuna, Kamitsure, Tsutsuji, Huuro, Homika, and Suzuna were discussing the Crystalling after having done a check on the area, "Area's clear save for all the ponies who've come to see the royal couple's newborn." Astral began.

"If only we were there for the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Then we could've kicked the Changelings out." Asuna said.

"What's done is done." Aang said.

"Aang's Right," Kamitsure agreed, "All we can do now is make sure that Azula and her friends are watching Canterlot. I still say we should've had more help to watch Equestria's capital." The others couldn't help but agree.

Back with Camille she was still trying to chase the baby but it was tough even with Carol helping her out, "We faced creatures beyond human understanding, but this as it turns out is a bigger challenge than all of those put together." Camille said.

"Maybe we should let Cyndi have a turn. She's good with animals and children." Carol suggested.

"At this point anything will do." Camille said.

"So get her over here. You've got magic I don't." Carol said.

Pinkie popped in, "Who needs it when you got me?"

"I'm glad you're here. Go get Cyndi." Carol instructed.

Pinkie zipped off and came back with Cyndi, "Here."

"Where am I? What the heck just happened?" Cyndi asked.

"Pinkie Pie." the two answered.

"Who?"

"Never mind. We need your help." Camille explained.

Cyndi understood and managed to cuddle the baby pony and get it to calm down, "That easy," Carol said in disbelief.

"This is Cyndi we're talking about. She's practically a Human version of Fluttershy only with more confidence in herself." Camille explained.

"All true."

"If you're done talking how about filling me in here." Cyndi insisted. Carol and Camille began filling Cyndi in.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was getting things ready for the Crystalling, "Everything is all prepared." Rarity said.

"We just need a Crystaller." Twilight went over her notes.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"The Crystaller is the one who performs the Crystalling ceremony for the newborn foal in the Crystal Empire." Twilight explained.

"So have you found a Crystaller yet?" Tsutsuji asked.

"We haven't."

"What about you?" Suzuna asked.

"Me?"

"A perfect idea." Shining said, as he and Cadence came over looking fully rested.

"You two look great. What happened?" Huuro noted.

"We got some much needed sleep." Shining Armor answered.

"We're assuming you've already seen the baby?" Cadence asked.

"Yes we have and to say she's a hyperactive ball of energy is an understatement." Sally said.

"We were just as surprised." Cadence replied.

"Let's get this show on the road." Asuna stated.

And so the ponies in the empire gathered outside the castle, the dragons brought the baby to the balcony with her parents and Twilight, "Well everything's ready. What could possibly go wrong now?" Rarity asked.

Suddenly the baby started getting fussy and let out a bawling cry which sent magical vibrations out that shattered the Crystal Heart into pieces. The Dragons all glared at Rarity for having tempted fate. Rarity giggled nervously, as the others were in pure shock.

"The Crystal Heart is destroyed?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Yeah and that's not even the worst of it," Quintessa began, "The spells that Uncle casted to keep our enemies out were linked to the Crystal Heart."

"Which means any enemy can invade it now." Rainbow realized.

"And even worse, the Crystal Heart is what protected the Empire from the Frozen North Snow, without it the Empire will be buried in snow." Celestia worried.

Camille spoke, "I could just cast a few spells to shield the Empire. However I'd have to keep the spells at full so if the enemy does show up I won't be able to help you fight them. What I'm saying is that Carol and the Dragons would be on their own."

"There's got to be some way to fix the Crystal Heart." Twilight said.

Quintessa explained, "I've been doing some research and I know everybody here in the Crystal Empire including those who moved here. Starlight you Spike and Sally go get Sunburst. Aang you Astral and the other Dragons take to the skies and keep a look out for the Armada. I get the feeling they're bound to send in some attack ships at this rate. Camille get those spells working ASAP. As for the rest of you hit the books. I've got crowd control to do."

"Sunburst? But I-I haven't seen him in years." Starlight said nervously.

Quintessa sighed, "Just get him. And Pinkie Pie. Get the Ed Boys and the Skylanders. I have a terrible feeling that more bad news is sure to follow."

Little did they know that the Forces of Darkness had been spying on them thanks to some spy bats and spy cards placed in the Empire.

Back with Cyndi she was caring for the baby while the others were looking through the books for spells, "I don't get why the baby is so troublesome. I mean she seems simple enough," As soon as Cyndi said that something very stinky fouled the air, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" The baby giggled.

"Perhaps we should get the Ed boys. They're used to this smell." Camille suggested.

"No kidding." Cyndi agreed.

"Ed boys coming right up." Pinkie brought in the Eds.

"This defies all laws of physics." Double-D said in disbelief.

"It's Pinkie Pie what did you expect?" Eddy asked rhetorically.

"Do it again!" Ed cheered.

"No!" his friends shouted.

"Guys we need your help. What do you know about changing a baby's diaper?" Camille asked.

"You're kidding right?" Eddy asked.

"I wish we were." Carol replied.

"Well, I have practiced before should mother and father ever decide to procreate again." Double-D admitted.

"You'll need this." Camille conjured up some hazmat gear for Double D.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Put it this way. It smells like Ed." Camille said.

"That's not so comforting."

"Actually it smells much worse than Ed did. At his worst." Carol warned him.

Ed sniffed the air, "Mmm."

"Let's just get this over with." Eddy said.

And so after getting the baby calmed Double-D was able to change her diaper after disposing of her other one, "Finished." Double-D said in relief.

"At least that's one less issue. Now let's figure out how to fix the Crystal heart." Cyndi said.

"The what?" Eddy wondered.

"The Crystal Heart is what protects the empire. It's been destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" Double-D panicked.

"By what?" Eddy asked.

"Ohh oh perhaps by a magical yet destructive force." Ed guessed.

The team were surprised by Ed's rare moment of wisdom, "He's close enough. It was the baby that did it."

"Seriously? How much damage can a baby cause?" Eddy asked. As if on cue the baby sneezed and blasted a hole in the book that Twilight was reading.

"That much." Twilight answered.

"Though Cyndi seems to be the only one who can calm the baby down." Rainbow said.

"And to think she once was as bad as I was." Camille added.

Applejack looked out the window and gasped, "Big problem, ya'll." They looked out the window seeing the Frozen North's weather closing in on the empire.

"Well at least Camille's spell is still in effect. I mean it's not like the Armada's gonna show up and try to break it." Rainbow noted. They suddenly heard cracking and the whole dome was starting to break as it was being shot at.

"What the heck was that?" Double-D asked.

Quintessa answered, "We better check that out."

They went outside to see the Armada ship firing shots at the dome with the intent to break it, "How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Rainbow asked.

Carol answered, "As Uncle would say. Do not tempt fate!"

"If we can't restore the Crystal Heart we're in trouble." Twilight said in worry.

On cue the Princesses came to check on Twilight as the Dragons took to the skies to fight off the Armada ships, "Did you make any progress with restoring the Crystal Heart yet?" Cadence asked.

"It's a work in progress." Twilight answered.

"Well, we may not have much time left," Camille began, "My Spell was set to full strength and I have to keep recasting it every half hour. Now that the Armada ships are attacking I have to constantly cast it every 15 minutes. At this rate the enemy will overrun the crystal empire within four to five hours."

"We need a miracle!" Ed cried.

As if on cue Starlight came rushing in with another pony behind her.

He was a unicorn with eyes colored Gradient of dark cornflower blue to moderate cyan, Vivid and brilliant vermilion mane, and a Brilliant gamboge with light apple greenish gray spots colored coat. He wore a robe and minuscule glasses.

"I brought somepony who can help us. Everypony this is Sunburst." Starlight said introducing the gang to Sunburst.

Quintessa spoke, "Sunburst. I remember you. I asked Zuko and Celestia to give me your files and while they told me you have plenty of knowledge on Magic you lacked the power to back up that knowledge. Hopefully the Eternal Magic Source can correct that. But I don't suppose you can tell us how to fix the Crystal Heart.

"The baby actually did this?" he asked looking at the pieces.

"Perhaps I'd best show you what happened," Camille used her magic to bring Sunburst up to speed as to what had happened while showing him clips of the baby and Cyndi being able to calm the baby, "And that's about it. Any ideas?"

"Well, the Crystal Heart is a thousand year old relic. One restoration spell won't be enough to restore it."

"But Camille is Astral's partner. Surely her magic alone could do the job." Draco noted.

"You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power..." Sunburst began.

Twilight caught on, "The Crystalling!"

"Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with... Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow... and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents... Heh. That should curb the little one's power fluctuations."

"Okay but that doesn't solve the problem of the Armada attacking us." Draco said.

"The Armada?" Sunburst asked.

Twilight explained, "A force we've been fighting for a long time. If we can't restore the Crystal Heart by the time Camille's spell breaks they'll invade the empire."

Quintessa continued, "Aang Astral and the other dragons are fighting off the ships trying to buy some more time but I don't know how much longer we have."

"Then we better get to work." Sunburst said.

"I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy..." Shining Armor spoke to Sunburst.

"I'd be honored!" he voiced his acceptance.

"Hold up. Sunburst before we go any further who are Somnambula and Fledgling?" Draco asked.

"Equestria heroes from long ago. About all anypony knows."

"Okay so who is gonna cast what spell?" Quintessa asked, "For obvious reasons Camille needs to conserve her magic and we may need her and Astral to fight off the Armada."

"That's where Starlight and I come in," Twilight said, "We're both evenly matched in the field of magic."

"Then we better get to work." Camille said.

So they all started making the preparations, as Twilight and Starlight used the spells in conjuncture with the Crystalling ceremony. Sunburst went to the balcony with the royal couple and their foal and announced, "Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!"

The Crystal Ponies all gazed in wonder at the new foal. As the group worked on the spells with the Crystalling the child's magic was kept in check and the Crystal Heart was put back together good as knew was released it's magic not only restoring the barrier but giving everyone a crystal look.

"So this is what having a Crystal look is like. Is this permanent?" Draco asked.

"I wish." Rarity replied.

"At least we don't have to worry about the weather but unfortunately Uncle's protection spell was also broken which means the Armada can just march right into the empire." Quintessa warned them.

"Then we fight." Rainbow said.

"At least my barrier spell is still up but for now I need some sleep." Camille said in exhaustion.

"And we need to name the new foal. Any ideas?" Cyndi asked.

Cadence began, "We were thinking... "Flurry Heart"."

Shining Armor continued, "You know, to remember the occasion."

"Good idea but can we please discuss what to do about the Crystal Empire's barrier? Cause a massive armada is sure to cause fear and terror for the locals." Cyndi said.

"There must be something we can do." Starlight added.

"There has to be a main flagship. If we can damage it then the Armada should back off for the moment." Sally suggested.

"What would it look like?" Applejack asked.

"Is the Flagship shaped like a massive Horse Drawn Chariot?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Carol asked.

Shining Armor pointed his hoof upward and the team saw the Armada Fleet surrounding the Gigant Horse, "Well we know where to aim now." Starlight said.

"Then let's go kick some flank." Rainbow declared. They went into battle.

It was touch and go for a minute due to the Armada attack ships. But the heroes managed to overpower the ships forcing them to retreat, "The Armada's gone for now." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, if they come back we'll all be ready." Rainbow assured her.

"Yeah. I don't know about you guys but I need some rest. Casting all those spells really wiped me out." Camille said.

"Agreed. We could use some down time." Carol confirmed.

"So let's head back," Cyndi began, "Camille can you create a portal to send us home?"

"I can still do that." Camille used what magic she had to open a portal back to their world.

"Camille, I hope you don't mind but the Dragons and I are gonna hang here for a bit and do some damage control." Astral said.

"You do that." she replied.

"I'd like to spend some time with Camille and her pals if that's okay." Sally said.

"Very well." Aang said.

So Sally, Camille, Carol, and Cyndi headed through the portal while the Eds were left with the team, "So what shall we do now?" Double-D asked.

Quintessa spoke, "I vote we get Ed to a dentist. His breath stinks."

"You'd need a dozen dentists to clean his mouth." Eddy said.

"I'll call Dr. Colgate in Ponyville and have them on standby. In the meantime the Arkeyans just sent us a note. It's for Sunburst." Quintessa explained.

"For me?" Sunburst levitated the note over, and read the contents, "Dear Sunburst, Quintessa told us about how you were a failing student in Celestia's academy due to your lack of power however after hearing about how you saved the Crystal Empire that more than makes up for it. I'm considering sending Lamerok to the Crystal Empire to build stronger relationships between Equestria and the Arkeyan Empire and if I do I'd like for you to serve as her guide since you seem to know the most about the empire itself. Signed Emperor Ryan of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and Dragon King Iroh."

"Looks like the Emperor trusts you." Celestia noted.

"This is such an honor." Sunburst gasped.

"Yes but in the meantime we better get back. I bet the Armada's probably done some plans to invade Canterolot while we've been away." Luna said.

"Agreed." Celestia nodded. So the team headed back to Canterlot to make sure the shield spells that the Arkeyans casted were still at full power.


	6. A Shadow from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Super Megaforce That is owned by Saban Brands. Thank you that is all.

 **A Shadow from the Past**

In the Castle of Friendship Twilight was still working on fixing the map. Unfortunately she was nowhere near ready to get it working again, "Where am I going wrong?" she sighed in exasperation, "I've tried just about every restoration spell I can think of."

Aang came in, "Still no luck?

"I'm not even close!" she answered in exasperation.

"What about using the Shen Gong Wu?" he suggested.

"But which to use in a situation like this?"

"Try the Fountain of Hui." Aang suggested.

"Oh, right." she levitated it over and put it atop her head, "Fountain of Hui!"

"But remember it only gives you random..." He watched as Twilight's head was being crammed with random knowledge, "Knowledge."

Right on cue Astral showed up with the rest of the ponies, "What happened?" Astral asked.

"Twilight tried to use the Fountain of Hui to look for a way to restore the map." Aang explained, as Twilight was pacing around listing off random information.

"Didn't Clay something about needing another Shen Gong Wu to use that with?" Applejack asked.

"The Eagle Scope of course." Astral answered.

"What good does that do us?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"It allows the user to carefully find the right information you're looking for." Aang explained.

Twilight continued babbling more random information and mentioned Gems and current fashion trends much to Rarity's delight, "I could make use of that information."

The others looked at Rarity before Astral spoke, "Let's just find a way to fix twilight before she mouths off to the wrong people."

The group pulled Twilight over and sat her in a chair to calm down. Eventually Twilight managed to stop babbling, "Oh! Finally!"

"Now you know how Omi felt when he used the Fountain of Hui to try and find a way to defeat Monkey Jack and his Monkey Army." Pinkie said.

"Did you find anything that can help ya fix the map?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid not I didn't get a chance to look. I need the Eagle Scope then I can find what we're looking for." Twilight answered.

"So where can we find it?" Fluttershy asked.

Astral explained, "Camille gave it back to the Monks when we were looking for the Demon Archive but Spicer Stole Most of the Shen Gong Wu, Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby stole them back when we sent Clara to reform school."

"Well, we'll need it if we want to fix the map." Twilight said.

"Aw yeah. Another whirlwind adventure." Rainbow cheered.

"Yippee!" Pinkie beamed.

"I'll just stay at the castle." Fluttershy said.

"As if." Rainbow replied.

"Let's get going. Hopefully the forces of Darkness won't find out the map is damaged." Aang said, as the group headed off.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest the forces of darkness were holding a conference, "Everyone here? Good." Mindy said.

"So what plan do you have in store this time, Mindy?" Levira began.

"I have received intel that Princess Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Map has been broken and therefore the girls are unaware of any trouble in Equestria that requires their attention."

"So what are you suggesting?" Mavro asked.

"With them being unaware of any potential trouble in Equestria, we should strike at multiple locations so there will be too many spots for them to try and protect."

"So basically we're taking a page from Creepox and Redker's playbooks?" Vrak asked.

"Exactly." Mindy confirmed.

Mavro pondered, "It seems like the right opportunity."

"So basically here's what we're going to do. We're going to terrorize all the cities of Equestria and we'll start with Manehatten." Mindy explained.

"Then we'll dispatch the X-borgs at once." Mavro ordered.

"Yes Emperor." Redker answered.

"Creepox, you go and terrorize Appaloosa." Mindy ordered.

"As you wish." Creepox answered.

"And for the rest of you, fall out." Malkor ordered. The minions headed out.

Meanwhile the ponies including Fluttershy were currently taking a train to Canterlot, "Just about there." Twilight said.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed at the castle?"

"Cause it wouldn't be a real team adventure." Rainbow noted.

"And besides Fluttershy this is just a visit to Canterlot." Rarity reminded her.

"Yeah what could possible go wrong?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

The train pulled into the station, and the group saw Canterlot was being overrun with X-borgs. The team glared at Applejack, "Oh, come on this could've happened to anyone."

"Finally something to do. Let's kick some bucking flank!" Rainbow said, as she got pumped.

"Come on!" Twilight ordered, as they hurried to the trouble.

Redker was leading the X Borgs, Bruisers, and Royal Guards as they terrorized all of Canterlot, "Yes! Run in fear, ponies!" The ponies continued running for their lives.

"At this rate Canterlot will be under the control of the Armada." Redker stated.

"Not if we can help it."

Redker turned around. The Mane Six were standing tall ready to fight Redker, "Even without the map you still seem to know where there's trouble."

"We're like a bad penny." Twilight replied.

"No matter. Not even you can save Canterlot at this rate!"

"Says you!" Rainbow called.

"Then let's put it to the test!" Redker readied himself.

The Mane six began to attack but Redker fought back. He knocked them around as X-Borgs came to his aid, "You'll pay for that, you brute." Rarity declared.

"Checks in the mail sweetie!" The X-Borgs attacked.

Meanwhile the Super Megaforce Rangers were all enjoying lunch at Coi's Barbeque house, "Stuff's good." Jake said.

"Who would've thought food from another dimension would taste this good?" Noah asked.

Gia spoke, "Well, isn't all different."

"And at least we don't have to worry about Warstar and the Armada anymore. Emma added.

Suddenly their morphers rang and Troy answered his, "What's going on?"

Gosei's voice came, "There's an attack in Canterlot."

"We're on our way." Troy answered. The Super Megaforce took the Sky Ship to where the threat was.

Back in Equestria the Ponies continued to fight off the X Borgs," How's everyone holding up?" Applejack asked.

"I'm still hanging in there." Rainbow said.

"But we can't do this forever." Twilight noted.

"We need help." Rarity said, while avoiding the X-borgs.

"Help is here!" Troy declared, as the Megaforce Rangers dropped in.

"Team Avatar?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Megaforce Power Rangers, actually." Troy corrected.

"We're glad you're here. Redker's terrorizing Canterlot." Twilight explained.

"We'll handle this!" Jake said, as the Megaforce Rangers engaged their enemies.

The X-Borgs fought back but this time they were dropping like flies, "No! You blasted rangers!"

"Give it up, Redker! You failed to take over our planet and you won't take this planet!" Troy declared.

"That's where you're wrong, ranger. For I am not alone in this." Redker explained.

"You and what army?" Orion challenged him.

"Try the entire Armada and Forces of Darkness."

Right on cue the Forces of Darkness appeared and swarms of Hidiacs and Battlings appeared, "Uh, we're in trouble."

"This is worse than when the Armada destroyed our Zords." Gia said in shock.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

"That's easy. Give up and be destroyed!" Redker ordered.

"Not happening!" Troy denied.

"Then perish. Minions attack!" Redker ordered. The ponies and the Rangers combined forces and fought the X-borgs. Soon Redker was the only one left, "Impossible!" he cried.

"Nothing is impossible for the forces of light." Twilight answered.

"You may have won this round, but you're too late to save the other cities in Equestria!"

"But we can still stop you." Noah replied.

"Another time perhaps!" Redker vanished.

"That brute got away." Rarity pouted.

"What if he said was true?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I hope not." Fluttershy said.

"And we would've known about this if the map was functioning." Twilight sighed.

"So let's fix it." Rainbow said.

"Right. The Eagle Scope."

"The Eagle Scope?" Emma asked.

Twilight explained, "It's an artifact we need to help us repair the map at my castle."

"Then let's find it before the Armada does," Jake said, "Ironic that I thought we defeated the Armada back in our dimension."

"Let's go!" Twilight ordered, as they hurried.

Meanwhile Redker was speaking to Emperor Mavro about what happened, "Everything was going smoothly, sir. Not even those ponies were a match, but then the Rangers showed up and ruined everything!"

"You mean the ones that travel with Dragons?" Mavro asked.

"No the ones that defeated us the last time in our own dimension."

Mavro growled, "I will not let those rangers ruin our plans a second time!"

"At least this time around you know what not to do." Hades said.

"True."

"So what's the plan?" Hades inquired.

Mavro began, "We still have our other forces in their locations. As long as they keep their work up, the heroes won't be able to stop us there."

"And if this works I can send somebody to get rid of Hercules so I can take over Mount Olympus." Hades said.

"Exactly."

Back at the castle the team saw the place was a wreck, "Looks like they already got to here." Gia said.

"This is much worse than I could have imagined." Noah said in disbelief.

"We need to stop this." Rainbow noted.

"Don't you guys have a vault or something?" Jake asked.

"And what would we even keep in one?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Elements of Harmony for one." Pinkie answered.

Applejack spoke, "But will they be enough? This ain't just one enemy."

"And we don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore," Twilight reminded them, "Either way let's just find where the elements were kept when we found them and go from there."

So the team did just that and when they looked in the vault they found the place untouched and the Eagle Scope perched upon it, "That's it." Rarity said.

"We can use it to fix the map, and how to stop the invaders." Twilight said.

"Perhaps we should focus on stopping the invaders first." Orion suggested.

Twilight nodded, as she floated the two Shen Gong Wu over, "Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" the two activated together allowing Twilight to carefully see the secrets of the universe. This time Twilight wasn't babbling random knowledge and she had found what she was looking for.

"So find anything?" Rainbow wondered.

"I know what to do." she answered.

"So tell us." Pinkie said.

"To fix the map we need Camille, Starlight, and Myself to use a spell to get it working again. As for driving out the invaders all we need is Astral and the Skylanders." she explained.

"So let's get to it!" Applejack ordered.

"Except Camille's on vacation resting up from the last battle with the Armada." Rarity reminded her.

"So what can we do about it?" Troy asked.

"If we can defeat the leader of the Armada then we can stop the invasion. For the moment." Twilight explained.

"We have to get to Emperor Mavro." Orion said.

"Too bad we don't know where he is." Applejack noted, and the ponies sighed.

Right on cue a messenger pony showed up, "Princess Twilight it's horrible. Some robots are terrorizing Manehatten and wrecking everything in sight."

"Redker wasn't bluffing." Twilight gasped.

"When does he ever?" Rainbow asked.

"At this rate we need a miracle." Rarity said.

Messenger Pony continued, "Well there's something else. There was a monster leading the attack."

"What did he look like?" Twilight asked.

"Like this." the Pony presented a photo of Emperor Mavro.

"That's Mavro." Troy said.

"So he's in Manehattan." Rainbow said.

"Let's get that brute!" Rarity called, as they all headed out.

In Manehatten Emperor Mavro was personally terrorizing the entire City spreading fear and chaos, "Perhaps we should've started in this world instead of where we originated from."

"Wrong, Mavro! We won't let you enslave this world like you tried to do to our world!" Mavro turned to see the Ponies and the Super Mega Force.

"Finally caught on, have you? Well, you're too late to stop me and my forces this time."

"We won't surrender without a fight." Twilight warned him.

"Then prepare for the fight of your lives!" his forces attacked.

The Ponies, Super Mega Force and Astral attacked Mavro's army. The X-borgs were dropping like flies. Soon Mavro was the only one left standing, "I will not be denied victory!" he declared.

"Not gonna happen. Eat Party Cannon!" Pinkie called, as she pulled out a row of Party cannons and blasted Mavro with them. Mavro tried to withstand the pelting, but eventually fled.

"Mavro's history for now." Rainbow said.

"But we still got to save anywhere else he's attacking." Twilight said.

"And we need to find Camille and Starlight." Applejack added.

"So many problems all at once." Fluttershy sighed.

"Bring it on. We can handle it. Just get Robo Knight and we got it." Rainbow said.

That was surprising news to the Super Megaforce Rangers, "Robo Knight?" Noah asked.

"Yep. He's been helping us out as of late." Applejack explained.

"He's alive!" The Rangers cheered.

"Glad to hear it. So let's go find Astral and get going." Fluttershy said.

"Except we have no idea where to look." Jake said, as the rangers sighed.

"Let's think for a moment. If we use our knowledge on Astral we can find her." Twilight started, as everyone began pondering.

"So what do we even know about Astral?" Noah asked.

"Let's start with her eating habits." Applejack suggested.

"Sounds easy enough. What does she eat?" Orion asked.

"She loves Italian, so maybe she's at an Italian cafe?" Rarity suggested.

"Sound's promising." Emma said.

"Fortunately, I know all the cafes here." Rarity said.

"Then lead the way." Troy said, as they took off.

The group found some cafes but most weren't big enough to hold a dragon, "Nothing." Rainbow sighed.

"Don't give up so easily. We'll find Astral." Troy said confidently, as they pondered again.

"Just a quick question is Astral a dragon with yellow scales, blue markings and a tail ending in a blade?" Gia asked.

"Yes that's her. Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cause that kinda looks like her in a café." Gia motioned to said dragon.

"Astral!" they cheered, before running over.

"Oh, hello." she greeted.

Twilight spoke frantically, "Astral, we're in a lot of trouble and we need your help."

"Let me guess the forces of darkness again?"

"Yeah," Pinkie confirmed, "They're launching all out attacks on Equestria."

"That would explain why the Skylanders have been busy as of late." Astral said.

"We really need your help." Twilight pleaded.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much." Fluttershy said gratefully.

"So where do we start looking? We need a scanner." Astral asked.

"Like this?" Pinkie pulled out a Scanner from behind her back.

"How does she do that?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"It's best you don't ask." Twilight answered.

"Why" Orion asked.

"Long story." Rarity answered, as they used the scanner.

They found that the Skylanders managed to repel the attacks but they were having trouble in a western town, "Oh, no. Appleloosa!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"It's a town some of my family lives at."

"We have to do something." Emma said.

"Agreed. We need to go there and fast." Twilight ordered.

"Let's take the Skyship." Noah suggested, as they all went on board and flew to Appleloosa.

When they arrived they saw Creepox terrorizing the place, "Oh great, Creepox." Troy groaned.

"Personally this guy reminds me of Redker." Rainbow said.

"Well, he won't be any trouble for all of us." Gia said.

"Considering you got your ranger powers." Twilight noted.

"Come on, ya'll!" Applejack ordered.

Right on cue the team went into action. Creepox was currently terrorizing all of Appaloosa, "Yes, this is perfect!"

On cue Twilight blasted him, "Whoa dares?!" he saw the ponies and rangers, "Oh no."

"Remember us?" Astral asked.

"You may have stopped me once, but not this time!"

"Let's get him!" Astral called.

The group fought Creepox and the X-brogs he was leading, "Just a quick question. This guy is from Warstar so why does he have X-borgs instead of loogies?" Astral asked.

"Probably borrowed them from Mavro." Noah said.

"No big surprise considering Warstar was the opening act for the Armada." Twilight recalled.

"Save the explanations for later. Let's just get rid of him." Orion said, as they engaged their enemies. It was touch and go for a moment but the heroes cleared out the minions which left Troy and Creepox to battle it out, "I defeated you once, Creepox, and I'll do it again."

"That was then and this is now," Creepox began, "And I have become much stronger since last time."

"So have I." Troy replied, as the two battled it out like old times.

"So who is going to win?" Rarity wondered.

"My bits are on Troy." Rainbow said.

"You're actually betting?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Relax, Twilight, it's a figure of speech." Rainbow said, as they saw Troy overpowering Creepox.

Creepox fought back but Troy delivered the final blow, "That's a Mega Win!" he declared.

"You may have beaten me but this isn't over." Creepox retreated.

"Creepox is gone so I sense the forces of Darkness have left Equestria. For now." Astral said.

"That's a relief.' Applejack said.

"Which means we won't be needed here anymore. And we can send our guests back home." Rainbow said.

"Yes. And then we have all we need to fix the map." Twilight added.

Astral spoke to the Super Megaforce Rangers, "Well I'm sure you heard all of that and if you're worried about the Armada and the forces of Darkness don't worry. We can handle it."

"Good luck to all of you." Troy said.

"Thank you." Astral said, as the rangers and Ponies said their goodbyes before Astral opened a dimensional portal to send the Super Megaforce back to their universe.

"This has been one crazy day." Pinkie said.

"Coming from you that's a scary thought." Astral said.

"Let's hope we'll have some time of peace." Twilight hoped.

"Something tells me that Emperor Mavro's not gonna show himself anytime soon." Rainbow said.

"Hopefully not. So about the gemstones Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Later, Rarity." she said, as they headed off.


	7. Spice Up Your Life

**Spice Up Your Life**

Carol, Camille, the Mane Six and the Dragons were staring at the busted Cutie Map as Twilight began to speak, "As you've all probably noticed, it's been quite some time since the map has sent us on a mission of friendship."

"Considering Starlight used it to try and change the past. I knew I should have been on guard duty." Draco grumbled.

"Yes. Since then. But, as part of her studies, Starlight's been assisting me. And together, we think we've come up with a spell that can get it working again!" Twilight declared, as her friends were overjoyed.

Fluttershy spoke up, "Okay so why did you ask for Camille and Carol?"

"Because their magic combined with Starlight's and mine should be able to restore the map and upgrade it too." The princess explained.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Rainbow said.

"Now without further ado..." Twilight began, as she and Starlight started powering up their magic along with Camille's.

The three pooled their power and aimed it at the cutie map. The map was starting up again and randomly started selecting spots in Equestria with various combinations of the girls' cutie marks on who should go where.

"Is the map still on the fritz?" Carol asked.

"No, it hasn't been active for a while so it's searching for a current friendship problem in Equestria and who should solve it.

"Not to mention the Forces of Darkness have also been taking advantage of the map being jammed," Camille added, "Still the map should stabilize and my magic should give a more accurate location on where to go and the dragon and human help needed."

On cue Rarity and Pinkie Pie's cutie marks were hovering over the map after it finally stabilized, "Rarity and I are in Canterlot!"

"How marvelous," Rarity agreed, "I could also use this as a chance to check in on my boutique there."

Draco noticed something, "Hold it. The map is zooming in on Canterlot to give you an idea on where to go and who else to bring." The map zoomed in on the city to where dozens of restaurants could be seen.

"What part of Canterlot is that?" Carol asked.

"I don't know but it says that you, me, Edna and Skyla are needed for this mission. The orange lotus, my family's symbol and the air element symbol are present so we better get going." Camille suggested, and everyone agreed.

* * *

Soon the gang were on the friendship express and this time it was being pulled by Diesel of all engines, "So tell me again what is going on, Camille?" Diesel asked.

"My friends and I are on our way to Canterlot to solve a friendship problem."

"A what?"

"A friendship problem. Clearly there's trouble with someone's friendship and it needs to be helped otherwise a relationship will be destroyed or worse."

"What could be worse?" Diesel asked.

"I'd rather not even think about it."

Diesel understood what his Driver's daughter was thinking as he arrived in Canterlot, 'We're here!" Pinkie cheered.

"Let's get going." Edna instructed. So the group walked through Canterlot finding the exact spot the map narrowed down for them to begin looking.

"So what are we looking for again?" Skyla asked, "Carol said something about a row of restaurants."

Before anybody could answer Pinkie Pie's stomach began growling, "Perhaps we should get some lunch?" Carol suggested.

"Well, you can't go to just any place here. Fortunately I know the best places." Rarity said.

"Well I didn't get a chance to explore Canterlot so what places would those be?" Skyla inquired.

* * *

Rarity showed them to their destination, "Restaurant Row, the absolute best place for fine dining in all of Equestria!"

"Well the map showed us this area. Our friendship problem has got to be in one of the restaurants." Camille said.

"The question is which one should we go to?" Edna wondered.

"And what's with the hooves?" Carol pointed to some signs with three hoof marks.

"The three hoof rating," Rarity explained, "Zesty Gourmand, the Queen of Cuisine came up with it. When it comes to food, she is the ultimate authority in Canterlot and thus all Equestria. She judges a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation. Without her approval, a restaurant simply cannot survive."

"Funny I thought all a restaurant needed was good food, atmosphere, and good standards." Skyla said.

"Zesty grew up around fine dining, and everypony hangs on her every word when it comes to cuisine." Rarity continued.

"Seriously?" Camille asked in disbelief, "Obviously you haven't seen my mom's barbecue house. Anyway let's get this over with."

They picked one place seeing it looked fancy with grayish colors and such, "Not bright at all." Camille said.

"Kinda gloomy." Carol noted.

"The Steamworks has more life and color than this joint." Edna said.

"And I've been to Dryaw Airfield and the place is much livelier than here." Skyla finished.

The bus boy pony came over and sat trays out. He lifted the lids to reveal they were small hor d'oeuvres decorated fancy, "Oh, my! Such presentation." Rarity admired.

"At least that's one good thing." Edna said, as the group looked at their food in disappointment.

Each of them popped it in their mouths but felt no taste, while Pinkie devoured her three pieces with one lick of the plate, "This sucks." Camille grumbled.

"Rarity, what were you thinking?" Carol asked.

"Now don't be so sour. This is just one of the places."

"Then I suggest we try someplace else." Pinkie suggested.

They went to another but the atmosphere and the food were just the same, "It's like Déjà vu." Carol noticed.

They tried another place but had no results. Everywhere they looked they found that it was the same, "As the daughter of a barbecue house owner and restaurant mogul I think we need to try a new plan. Let's just follow our noses." Camille suggested.

"I second that." Pinkie agreed.

The group decided to do as Camille suggested and Pinkie Pie found a scent, "I smell something good this way."

"Smells like Indian inspired food." Skyla noted.

Right on cue Pinkie Pie bounced her way to the source of the smell and Skyla mimicked her much to everyone's shock. They followed them before stopping before a small cafe hidden between two very large buildings.

"Now this is a nice place." Camille said.

"The Tasty Treat." Carol read the sign.

"Now this is a place I can picture myself eating at. Rarity your thoughts?" Skyla inquired.

"Well, it's different, but it doesn't even have three hoofs." she noticed.

"Then why am I hearing excited chattering and seeing three dragon paw prints above the door on the place?" Edna pointed to see three dragon paw prints above the door in a manner where three hooves usually were seen.

"Dragon prints? I don't understand." Rarity said in confusion.

"Let's just go inside." Skyla said.

So the team went in and found that the place was busy with customers alright but the customers were dragons of various elements and the food was actually good. Skyla and Pinkie Pie were already at a table and Skyla's Dragon Huuro was present, "Oh, hello, everyone," Huuro greeted, "Welcome to the Tasty Treat. The Finest exotic food in all of Equestria and for those who like Indian inspired food."

"There's nothing but dragons here? That's unusual." Rarity said.

Huuro answered, "Well it's not my fault. I've been helping out as the chef since I can cook food for dragons in exchange for letting me live here for a bit. You'd have to talk to the other chef and the host here."

"And who're they?" Camille asked.

"I'll go get them. I gotta get back to work." Huuro went to go get the Pony in question.

Coming out was a father and daughter pony. The team got a good look at the father and daughter ponies seeing that they were both unicorns. Both of them were dressed like they were from India. The Daughter spoke to them, "Hello, I'm Saffron Masala, the chef here at The Tasty Treat. And this is my father Coriander Cumin."

"I am the host." he greeted.

"Would you like to hear about our Specials?" Saffron asked.

"Yes please!" Pinkie and Skyla answered.

"Love what you've done with the place. It actually stands out among all the other places in restaurant row." Carol said.

"Thank you very much." Saffron thanked them.

"So about the specials?" Camille asked.

They were given menus and checked the exotic dishes, "This place has plenty of Indian Dishes for ponies and for dragons. Oh look they even have specials for the humans should they visit." Skyla said.

"So have you made a decision on your food yet?" Saffron inquired.

"Yes we have." Pinkie confirmed.

After listing their orders, Saffron got started on cooking. While they waited Skyla took the time to chat with Huuro, "So, Huuro, what's it like living and working here at the tasty treat? We're here on a friendship mission and the map led us here to Restaurant Row."

"Well, it's a good job. Especially with the good customers. But thanks to this Zesty Gourmand turning all other cafes into replicas of what she wants this is the only surviving one with any discernible character."

"What about the ponies? Have any of them tried the food?" Skyla asked.

"Unfortunately without Zesty's three hoofs the ponies just ignore it." Huuro answered.

"Then why do I see dragons in here?" Skyla asked.

"That's because of the food critic Pepper." Huuro answered.

Upon hearing the word food critic Rarity spoke up, "Pepper?"

"A Dragon of the Fire Element. Pepper hails from Manehatten's Dragon Community and got word of the tasty treat through Aang and Astral paying a surprise visit. So she showed up. Gave a review and the other dragons enjoy it. The only ponies that come here are ones from outside of Canterlot."

"Sounds like this place needs more publicity for around here." Camille said.

"Yep and it's also taken a strain on Saffron and Coriander's relationship. See for yourself." Huuro said, as the group turned and saw what he meant.

They watched the two argue about planning to close up if they can't get any full approval from anyone in Canterlot, and can't always rely on out of town guests, "I see what you mean." Carol said.

"We gotta do something. Perhaps this is the mission. Pinkie Pie. Rarity what do you think?" Edna asked.

"I think you're onto something." Rarity confirmed.

"So do we have a plan?" Skyla asked.

"We should try and get Zesty Gourmand to give this place the three hooves, as well as draw up more Canterlot ponies to dine here." Rarity suggested.

"Before we do that we should ask Saffron and Coriander about Zesty Gourmand and if they tried to get her in the door." Carol suggested.

"Agreed." Camille confirmed.

* * *

After finishing the food the group went to see Saffron and Coriander, "Hello. We couldn't help but overhear your problem. And I'd like to say that we're here to help." Carol offered.

"Help us how?" Coriander asked.

"Well for starters why don't we discuss this in the kitchen?" Camille began.

The group including Huuro, Saffron and Coriander went to the kitchen to talk about the situation, "So what can you do to help us in our situation?" Saffron asked.

"First we need to know the full situation before we can begin to build a plan." Carol began.

Coriander explained, "Zesty Gourmand refused to even check out establishment and without the three hoof rating the ponies here won't come to eat. And we can't rely on customers from out of town forever."

"Why would she do that?" Skyla wondered.

"Unfortunately Zesty has very high standards." Saffron sighed.

"Based off what we've seen I can believe it." Pinkie agreed.

Saffron continued, "But this Pepper seems to have good standards and gave us a Three Paw rating. If I didn't know better I'd say that Pepper is the opposite of Zesty."

"From what I'm seeing I believe it. Anyway Carol go draw a crowd in. Camille stay here and manage the décor." Skyla said.

"Affirmative." Camille nodded.

"You can count on me." Carol added.

"What about Pinkie Pie and Rarity? What are they gonna do?" Huuro asked.

"Yeah where do we fit into this?" Pinkie inquired.

"Maybe you should stay here Pinkie Pie and help with the decorating. If there's one thing I know how to do in Canterlot its draw a crowd of ponies." Rarity suggested.

"And I'll go make sure that Zesty Gourmand is nowhere near Canterlot or the Tasty Treat." Edna offered.

"I'll go with Edna," Skyla offered, "So it sounds like we have a plan. Let's do it." The girls broke and got to work.

* * *

Carol and Rarity went to go draw the crowd, "So how are you gonna actually get them to the Tasty Treat?" Carol asked Rarity.

"Watch and learn, Carol," Rarity used a sign signal for the Tasty Treat along with her natural charms to encourage ponies to go to the Tasty Treat, "Would the owner of one of the premier boutiques in Canterlot put a stamp of approval on something that wasn't fabulous? And would the Avatar back said owner up as well?" Carol watched as crowds of ponies were following Rarity and herself.

* * *

At the Tasty Treat Camille and Pinkie Pie were overseeing the decorations and Huuro was tending to the fresh crowd of dragons that were waiting outside to dine at the Tasty Treat and among them Aang and Astral were present.

"This is so good!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yep though I'm not as good as Michelle when it came to decorations. If I had known that this was the mission we would've brought her along. Still at least this looks acceptable and my magic has made it easier for Dragons to get through the door." Camille said.

Suddenly the door opened and ponies in Canterlot were filling the place up. The Dragons were also entering the joint and the ponies were surprised at first but they found that the dragons present were interested in eating the food from the tasty treat more than eating them.

"So far so good." Aang began.

Astral nodded, "Yep. Fortunately Camille cast a few spells to keep the smell and noise from getting out so as not to attract some unwanted attention."

"Yep. Now it's up to Edna and Skyla to do their part." Aang said.

* * *

With Edna and Skyla they were looking for Zesty Gourmand, "So how do we even know what Zesty Gourmand looks like?" Skyla asked.

Edna looked through a magazine article and showed her a picture, "Here she is."

"Let me see." Skyla got a good look at the photo.

Zesty was a tall unicorn with thick eyelids which seem to protrude from her countenance and pronounced cheekbones. Her muzzle was pointy and upturned. Her ears were long and pointed, and had visible eyebrows of the same color as her outline. Her mane was pinkish grey and her coat was light magentish gray. Her noticeable piece of clothing was a dark overcoat.

"Oh, boy. This is the food critic that Rarity and my dragon partner Huuro spoke of? Well I can see why the ponies would fear her." Skyla said.

"Either way we gotta find her and find out what she's up to tonight." Edna added.

"Agreed," Skyla nodded as they searched around. They managed to find the unicorn in question getting a train ticket, "She's getting a train ticket?"

"If she's leaving Canterlot that's good news." Edna replied.

"Let's get closer and see why she even has the train ticket." Skyla suggested. So the two snuck around getting closer.

They could hear Zesty Gourmand discussing the fact that the train ticket was for herself and that she was indeed leaving Canterlot to go on a week-long vacation to somewhere sunny, "Looks like we don't have to worry about Zesty for a week." Edna said.

"Good, by the time she gets back the Tasty Treat will be so popular not even she could try to bring it down." Skyla added.

"Yep so let's get back to the Tasty Treat," Edna said, "Hopefully the ponies don't mind the local dragons dining there. The two left on that note and it was fortunate that Zesty didn't hear them.

* * *

Back at the Tasty Treat, customers were piling on in, even the owners of other restaurants in the row turned up.

"So what do you all think of the food?" Saffron asked.

"We love it!" they cheered.

"So will you all give the Tasty Treat a chance despite the fact it doesn't have any hooves from Zesty Gourmand but has dragon paw prints from Pepper the food critic?" Camille asked. She received cheers from the customers signaling they got confirmation.

"I think it's safe to say we're done here. But there's just one little thing I need to know. Where is Zesty Gourmand?" Camille asked.

Right on cue the door opened and Edna and Skyla, "We're back. And we bring good news and great news. Which do you want to hear first?" Skyla asked.

"Good news would be ok." Rarity said.

"Well the good news is that Zesty Gourmand is out of Canterlot for a week." Edna began.

"That is good news." Pinkie answered.

"So what's the greater news?" Rarity asked.

"Remember that food critic Pepper?" Skyla asked, "Well we ran into her and she's paying a visit."

On cue a female red dragon showed up and entered the building, "Hello. My name is Pepper. I'm the food critic from Manehatten.

The Ponies were shocked but none more so than the owners of the other restaurants on Restaurant Row. They started crowding around her wanting her to sample some of their own original recipes hoping for her approval.

"Guys Guys. Relax I'm here for the week," She calmed them, "So please there is plenty of time. And I don't want to be crowded. You're suffocating me."

So the restaurant owners backed off giving her some space, "That's better. Now I must say that this is a much better place than the last time I was here. It looked empty but now it's nice and full. Not like the rest of Restaurant Row. It seems I was right to give this place three paws. It's the dragon equivalent to the three hoof rating I've been hearing so much about."

Saffron spoke, "Thanks to our friends here, business has been better than before."

"Yes but the last time I was here I noticed the host was not happy. Tell me how is he?" Pepper asked, as Saffron explained.

"Now that we have customers from Canterlot, he doesn't worry about relying on out of town customers."

"That's right," Coriander nodded, "Thanks to these girls our restaurant is welcomed to ponies and dragons. Which means Saffron and I can continue to do what we love. Cooking like a family."

"Is that why you started the restaurant in the first place?" Pepper inquired.

"That's right." Coriander confirmed, as he and Saffron hugged.

Pepper was about to ask more before noticing Rarity and Pinkie Pie's flanks glowing, "Uh are your cutie marks supposed to be glowing? I didn't know they could do that."

"We did it!" Pinkie cheered.

"We certainly did." Rarity agreed.

"Did what?" Pepper asked in confusion.

"We solved a Friendship Problem." Pinkie cheered.

"Yep and as long as we're here what do you say we help the other restaurant owners get their joints back to the way they actually like them?" Camille asked.

"Sounds good," Carol agreed, "Though we should also know when Zesty comes back and hears of what we've done she's not going to be happy."

"Zesty's opinion does not matter. All that matters is the ponies giving the food a chance." Camille answered.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed, "When this spreads her opinion won't be so highly praised."

"So let's do it." Camille said.

* * *

The team did as planned and began to fix up the restaurants which was easy given Camille's magic and the places were fixed up. Pepper looked around, "Now this is how a joint should look like. Anyway, Huuro, I suggest your partner and her friends leave. If Zesty asks tell them I said the Tasty Treat is good."

"As you wish." Huuro answered.

"It was nice meeting you." Skyla began.

"But we gotta get back." Edna continued.

"We'll come visit again someday." Carol promised.

"Goodbye for now." Camille said.

"See ya around!" Pinkie called. The girls in question left on that note.


	8. Magic Duel

**Magic Duel**

Several little animal critters were levitating and moving in a circle in mid air. It was all due to Twilight who was using magic on them. Starlight Glimmer and the Dragon Skylanders were watching the show, "She is good." Starlight said feeling amazed.

"She's an Alicorn what did you expect?" Whirlwind asked.

"Still she already had enough power as a unicorn." Sunburn said.

Off to the side, Fluttershy was watching, while biting her hooves nervously as her animal friends were levitated. Twilight finished up the spell and put the animals down, "There. Perfect."

Cynder spoke, "I'd say we got things under control. It's not like Rainbow Dash is gonna come rushing in about an emergency."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash came flying in in, "Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

The group was concerned as they followed Rainbow to town.

"Let's toast to Cynder's big mouth." Echo said in sarcasm.

* * *

In town the locals were afraid as Rarity was zapped with a red and purple beam resulting in her wearing a dress, "You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" she cried.

"Silence or well dump manure upon you." Someone threatened.

The group arrived and skidded to a halt, "What is going on here?!" Twilight demanded.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's from those four." Whirlwind suggested, while motioning to four cloaked figures. Three humans and a pony.'

"Twilight Sparkle, we meet again." the pony removed their hood to reveal it was who else but Trixie.

"Trixie?!" she gasped.

The other three removed their hoods to reveal Scarlett, Sapphire, and Sage, "And the Sinister Sisters?!" Spyro gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Blades demanded.

"Like you have to ask?" Sapphire asked.

"It's all about revenge!" Scarlett added.

"For what?" Zap asked.

"We'll let our new client Trixie tell you." Sage answered.

Trixie explained, "Because you _humiliated_ me, Twilight! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A _rock farm_!"

"Hey you're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you!" Pinkie shouted. Trixie suddenly used a spell to make Pinkie's mouth disappear much to Pinkie's shock.

Scarlett then trapped Pinkie Pie's snout in a muzzle, "Does anybody else want to mouth off to Trixie."

Starlight Glimmer decided to step up to the plate to protect the town, "This town won't tolerate any bad behavior from the likes of you four."

"You tell them starlight." Camo commended.

"Since we have a common cause, we felt teaming up was the best thing." Trixie explained.

"So does anyone care to oppose Trixie?" Sage asked.

"We do." Twilight said, as she and her friends stood together.

"Trixie show Twilight what you got." Scarlett said.

"With pleasure." Trixie used her magic on Snips and Snails turning them into old ponies and babies.

"An age changing spell, but that's impossible to a unicorn." Twilight gasped.

"Twilight is right. How can Trixie do that?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Trixie grinned.

Twilight stepped up to the plate and casted a spell on Snips and Snails returning them to their proper ages, "We're not going to let you cause trouble for us or anypony else." Twilight warned them.

"Then why don't you face Trixie in a one on one magic duel?" Sage suggested.

"Agreed. A duel shouldn't a problem for you, Princess." Trixie sneered.

"Twilight be careful I sense something is up with Trixie." Spyro warned her.

And so Twilight and Trixie engaged in a duel of magics casting one spell after another. Each spell Trixie tried Twilight countered it, "All right, Twilight!" Spike cheered.

"At this rate Twilight will beat that hack." Bash said. Bash spoke too soon, as Trixie started overpowering Twilight's magic, and used her magic on other residents of Ponyville.

Trixie even used elemental magic to cover the town in dark clouds and thunderbolts, "How can Trixie use Elemental Magic? Not even the princesses can do that." Blades wondered.

"I have no idea." Twilight gasped.

"We better figure this out and fast." Starlight suggested. Trixie and Twilight continued to duel with Twilight looking ready to crack form being outdone.

"Don't look now but I think Twilight is all out of power," Spotlight feared.

Twilight dropped to her knees, "Looks like the Princess is down and out. I declare the Great and Powerful Trixie the winner!"

"Which means Twilight is out of here." Sage conjured a boot and used it to literally kick Twilight out of town.

"No!" Twilight tried to get back only for Trixie to conjure a huge magical dome over all of Ponyville.

Fortunately the Dragon Skylanders managed to escape but Spike and the Ponies were not so fortunate, "What now?" Spyro asked in concern.

"I-I-I don't know." Twilight answered in disbelief.

"Perhaps we should ask Princess Luna about the magic Trixie was performing." Camo suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Twilight agreed.

"I'll send a message to her but what do we tell Luna?" Whirlwind asked.

"Do you even know how long it would take to get a message to Luna?" Bash asked rhetorically.

"He's right. I always have Spike use his magic flames to send a letter to the Princesses." Twilight said, knowing he can't now that he's trapped in the dome.

"Perhaps I can conjure a magic circle?" Draco suggested, "My father taught me how to do that but first we might want to find some suitable shelter."

"Agreed." Twilight nodded, as they started walking into the direction of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

They found themselves at Zecora's and explained what was going on after Draco cast some anti eavesdropping spells, "Your tale of woe upsets me so. No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!"

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Spotlight asked, "Trixie was using magic that only Camille could perform."

"And the only reason Camille can perform that magic is because she was chosen by the ancestors to be Astral's Partner." Blackout added.

"Give me a minute. I think I should have some answers as soon as I finish conjuring the magic circle." Draco said, as he was working.

They waited, as Draco was finishing up his spell. Draco managed to get Luna and Zuko on the screen, "Hello, what is this?" Zuko asked, as he and Luna squeezed in on screen.

"We're glad you're here. We got a problem." Flashwing began.

"You sound urgent. What is the trouble?" Luna inquired.

So the Dragon Skylanders explained what happened, "I do not like this. From what you have described there is only one answer and that answer is one I was hoping we'd never have to see."

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"The Alicorn Amulet." Luna answered in worry.

"What the heck is that?" Blades asked.

Twilight gasped, "Of course! The Alicorn Amulet is a magical amulet that can grant a unicorn magic reserves on the same level as an alicorn."

"That doesn't sound so bad." High Five said.

"Zuko's concerned tone suggests there's more to the Alicorn Amulet." Drobot noted.

"There is," Zuko confirmed, "The longer one wears it and uses it the more it corrupts them."

"Corrupts them how?" Cynder asked.

"It drains at their mentality making more obsessed with power." Luna explained.

"Yet I saw a purple aura mixed in," Spyro added.

"The Eternal Magic Source. It's probably acting as a buffer to the Alicorn Amulet's side effects and strengthening it to the point where the wearer could use magic that only Camille herself could use." Zuko explained.

"Then how are we supposed to beat her?" Echo asked.

"The only way to do so is to separate Trixie from the amulet, but the only way it can be removed is if the wearer removes it on their own." Luna explained.

"And based upon the fact that the Sinister Sisters are present it's gonna be difficult." Zuko added.

Twilight began pondering until an idea came to mind, "If Trixie loves tricks, then we're going to have to get her with a trick of our own."

"What do you have in mind?" Spyro asked. Twilight gathered them around and whispered her plan. The Dragon Skylanders smiled and nodded at the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Ponyville was currently suffering under the wrath of Trixie and the Sinister Sisters. The whole town was brimming with statues, banners, and posters with Trixie's image on it. Everyone was forced into slave labor catering to Trixie's every need. Anybody who gave lip to Trixie was tortured by the Sinister Sisters to scare everyone else into silence.

Trixie was sitting on a throne at Town hall feeling very pleased, "It's great to be great and powerful."

"Glad we could help you out. Trixie," Sapphire began, "And the best part is not even the Dragon Skylanders or our meddling cousin are here to stop us."

"That's right," Sage agreed, before calling out to A.J, "Hey cow breath. Where's our apple pie?!"

Applejack was busy stomping on apples in a barrel with her hooves, "I can't believe I'm forced to do this." she grumbled.

"Hurry up lazy bones!" Scarlett ordered.

Rarity meanwhile was busy knitting for them without using her magic and kept pricking her hooves with the needle, "This is torture. Somepony has to help us."

"Trixie! I'm calling you out!" Twilight's voice rang out.

The Sinister Sisters and Trixie glared as they headed to the source of the voice. They saw Twilight standing outside the barrier with the dragons, "I challenge you to a rematch!" she declared.

"And why should I accept? I beat you once." Trixie reminded her.

"And we helped to do it." Sapphire added.

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with a second match. Unless you're not as great and powerful as you thought you were." Twilight challenged her.

"Give it up. You're just gonna get humiliated again." Scarlett warned her.

"Now-now, if the Princess wants to suffer another humiliating defeat. I'll be happy to oblige." Trixie said, as she opened the barrier to let them back in.

The Dragons and Twilight entered preparing to put Twilight's plan into action, "You may be able to perform spells that's beyond a normal unicorn, but I can still top. Maybe even do better." Twilight told Trixie.

"You lie!" she called it.

"No it's true. Twilight might have enough power to match a Dragon." Spyro vouched.

"We'll see about that." Trixie said.

Later the combatants met in the middle of Ponyville preparing to square off, "Oh, I hope Twilight knows what she's doing." Pinkie Pie only nodded considering she was still muzzled.

"Let the rematch begin!" Sapphire announced.

The Dragons all were waiting to put Twilight's Plan to show itself. She began performing spells like Trixie had used and started using even greater spells.

Trixie fought back using the combined power of the Alicorn Amulet and the power given to her by the eternal Magic Source, "Give it up. Nothing you can do can match me. The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Oh no?" Twilight asked smugly.

"What could you possibly have that could beat me?" Trixie inquired. The dragons were ready. The Mane Five and Spike were wondering what Twilight had in mind. She used her magic on the dragons changing their ages, sizes, even genders much to Trixie's shock.

Twilight even managed to change what powers the dragons held, "What that can't be! How?" Trixie demanded.

"Like you said a Magician Never reveals their secrets." Twilight answered.

"Girls, search her!" Trixie ordered.

The Sinister sisters began searching Twilight while the Dragon Skylanders and Draco were prepared in the event that something like this would happen.

"Now." Draco told them. On cue the Dragon Skylanders sprang into action.

"A rebellion!" Trixie called. The Sinister Sisters began to go after the Dragon Skylanders, "So this was your plan all along?"

"Actually no." Twilight admitted.

"This was." Draco snapped his fingers revealing Twilight was wearing an amulet around her neck.

"What is that?" Trixie wondered.

"The Source of Twilight's new power," Sunburn spoke.

"But you would know about magical relics considering you cheated in your first magic duel against Twilight." Blades said.

"Yes! The Alicorn Amulet has made me more powerful than I've ever been!"

"Can it do the spells that Twilight just used?" Whirlwind challenged.

Trixie tried to answer, but her stammering was all they needed to hear, "I guess that answers that." Spyro said.

Trixie frowned, "I will have that power!" She removed the alicorn amulet and used her magic to take Twilight's amulet and put it on herself.

"No! Twilight cried.

"Now Trixie truly is all powerful!" Trixie declared.

"Spyro Grab the Alicorn Amulet." Draco ordered.

Spyro snatched it, while Trixie boasted, "Now behold my power!" she tried using magic on Rainbow Dash.

"Hey that tickles!" she laughed.

"No! Why isn't it working?!" Trixie asked in confusion.

"It's a fake. Hidiacs, attack." Scarlett ordered. Right on cue the hidiacs appeared.

"Remember, Trixie, you still have the Eternal Magic Source or some of it's power." Sage reminded her.

"Of course." Trixie tapped into the power.

This time the magic had a stronger effect, "What now?" Spike asked.

"The Eternal Magic Source is strong but something tells me that Trixie is in for a surprise." Starlight explained.

Spike wondered what Starlight meant by that but he didn't have to wait long as Trixie tried to use the power of the Eternal Magic Source on the Dragons only to find it had no effect, "Why isn't this working?!" Trixie demanded.

"Just thought you should know that Dragons are impervious to Unicorn Magic even if said magic is boosted with the Eternal Magic Source. I did some research." Draco explained.

"So now what, Great and Powerful Trixie?" Sage asked in sarcasm.

Scarlett and Sapphire were looking at the Unicorn for an explanation, "Well, when in doubt... Amscray!" Trixie used one of her smoke bombs shrouding everywhere in smoke. When it cleared Trixie was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone." Spyro gasped.

"Twilight you dealt with Trixie before," Camo spoke, "How effective are her smoke bombs?"

Twilight motioned to the side where they saw Trixie running away, "Not that effective."

"Get her!" Sunburn ordered, as the Dragons piled on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off me!"

Spyro and company began reading Trixie the Riot Act, as Sapphire spoke to her sisters, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Good idea. Let's bolt." Scarlett agreed, as the sisters escaped.

After the escape the Dragons continued reading Trixie the Riot Act, "Thank goodness. I couldn't stand pricking my hoofs anymore." Rarity said in relief.

"I couldn't stand making applesauce for those jerks." Applejack added.

Pinkie muttered still unable to speak, "Twilight could you give Pinkie Pie her mouth back and remove the muzzle around her?" Camo suggested.

Twilight used her magic to restore Pinkie's mouth, as the pony took deep breaths, "Finally!"

"That's one less issue now what are we gonna do with Trixie?" Starlight asked.

"We'll take her to the Princesses and see what they have to say." Twilight said.

"Except Celestia is in Saddle Arabia for a meeting with the Delegates." Draco reminded her.

"And there's still the matter that the forces of Darkness could attack us." Spike added.

"Well, we can't let all this go unpunished." Starlight said.

"Starlight's right. We better get going." Blades agreed. So they pondered and debated.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to get a train to Canterlot where Zuko and Princess Luna were waiting. They brought Trixie to them with a magic proof shackle over her horn to negate her magic.

They also had the sense to bring the Alicorn Amulet and keep it in a box that only the Skylanders could open, "We're glad you brought the amulet to us. Such power should never be used by others." Luna told them.

"Well the original plan was to leave it with Zecora." Bash noted.

"It's better to be kept here where it's much more secure." Zuko said.

"Good idea. The last thing we need is the forces of darkness breaking in." Cynder agreed.

"We brought Trixie here because her acts cannot go unpunished." Twilight explained.

"Usually this is the part where we'd forgive and forget but given that she teamed up with our enemies from another dimension we are in no mood to forgive or forget. So any suggestions?" Pinkie asked.

"I vote we make her clean out the stables where the Dragons of the Rough Riders reside!" Zap suggested.

"What? I already did menial labor on a rock farm!" Trixie protested.

"Just for that I vote we make Trixie do more menial labor." Sunburn said.

"Better take it how it is, Trixie," Twilight warned her, "Otherwise we can always just sentence you to life in prison."

"Or better yet we could banish you from Equestria forever." Spyro added.

"The choice is yours Trixie." Twilight said.

Trixie seeing how her options were came to a decision, "I'd rather take menial labor than banishment."

"Now that we have that covered. Guards take her away." Blackout ordered, as the guards did so as Spotlight had to comment.

"I know one thing right now. I would not want to be in the shoes of Sally's Cousins. Mavro's probably reading them the riot act."

* * *

Spotlight was right. In the Castle Terminal Mavro was reading the Sinister Sisters the Riot Act as Mindy was currently on a vacation in the Cayman Isles, "You imbeciles had one job, and you can't even do that right?!"

Levira and Damaras were watching the scene from the side as Redker was flanking Mavro and so was Creepox. Usually Yeltzor would be doing this but he was away on an assignment which meant Creepox had to pick up the slack, "Does this seem familiar, Damaras?" Levira asked.

"It does, but then again Vekar disregarded my warnings and was too hotheaded to listen to me."

The sisters cowered under Mavro, "We swear, sir this will not happen again." Scarlett promised.

Redker and Creepox chipped in their own two cents, "How can any of us be sure you mean that?" Creepox asked.

"You three preformed worse than Damaras did and that guy says he's the most powerful warrior in the universe yet he still failed." Redker added.

"Enough!" Mavro snapped. Redker and Creepox shut their mouths up at once. Mavro turned to the girls, "If you three fail me again I will not be as merciful as I am now."

The Sisters got the message and left as Ursula returned from Checking on Daolon Wong, "What did I miss?"

"The Sinister Sisters failed in their mission as did that boastful unicorn." Redker explained.

"I should've said something sooner about letting them hire a boastful unicorn." Ursula said.

"What's done is done." Mavro said.

"On an unrelated note I think I might have a way to draw out Team Avatar and their Eco Dragon Friends." Ursula said.

"Speak." Mavro replied.

"Using the spell left behind in the Demon Archive I might be able to free one of the Demon Sorcerers with a Tribe of Shadowkhan and set it to cause a natural disaster."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Let's just go with a simple approach and forget the complex schemes," Creepox spoke, "I vote we hit hard and fast. That's the path to victory.

"Quiet Creepox!" Mavro ordered, and he backed off.

"Actually that is the plan," Ursula said, "Hit hard and fast. But I'll need more time to gather the ingredients."

"Do what you must." Mavro said.

* * *

Back in Equestria, the gang returned to Ponyville to discuss what happened, "That was just intense." Rainbow said.

"Yep but it could've been worse," Starlight noted, "I could've been the one with the Alicorn Amulet and a small sample of the Eternal Magic Source. And I was able to hold my own against Twilight without them."

"Luckily you're not like that anymore." Twilight said. The group all nodded at that comment but knew that things were about to get even tougher from here on.


	9. Shadow of New York

**Shadow of New York**

In Twilight's Castle Draco was looking at the table when Spike and Starlight Glimmer arrived, "Anything going on?" Starlight asked.

"Not really. It's been kinda quiet since Rarity and Pinkie took care of business in Canterlot." Draco answered.

"Well no news is good news." Spike said.

"Yet as a Shadow dragon I can't help but feel uneasy." Draco replied.

"We all feel that way." Starlight said.

As if on cue the map began to activate as a tune began to play, "Hey, what's going on with the map?" Spike asked.

"I don't know but perhaps it's trying to tell us something." Draco said, as they gathered around the map to see what it was trying to convey.

They then heard a little girl singing the song in question. She was in a red dress and had short brown hair. She was dancing around stupidly while singing much to everyone annoyance.

Draco, Spike, and Starlight were annoyed as they saw the vision but they toughed it out as the map showed the vision but the song was also being heard in all of Ponyville. Every pony hearing it was cringing at how annoying it sounded.

The sound could even be heard at Fluttershy's cottage. All of Fluttershy's animal friends were hiding and trying to tune out the song, "Oh, my. I don't like the sound of that song." Fluttershy said in worry.

Fluttershy noticed her cutie mark glowing which called her to the castle.

Over on Sweet Apple Acres the Apple Family were about to work hard when the song was heard, "What in tarnation is that caterwauling?" Applejack demanded.

"It's horrible!" Applebloom tried plugging her ears.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed, as he covered his own. Applejack's cutie mark began glowing as it summoned her to the castle.

In the Carousel Boutique Rarity was putting the finishing touches on her latest order when the music reached her place and it was bad enough to break the glass, "What in Celestia's name is going on?!" she demanded.

Sweetie Belle came out and she was sobbing, "My ears hurt!" Rarity's cutie mark shine as it was leading her to Twilight's Castle.

Over at the Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie and the Cakes were getting the little ones to bed when the singing broke the glass and woke the little ones. They began crying, as Pinkie tried calming them, but to no avail, "Why is this happening?!"

As if on cue Pinkie's cutie mark shone which gave her a good idea what it meant, "I'm needed!" she spoke to the twins, "Don't worry you two. I'll be back soon. Just bear with it."

The Cakes did what they could. Over in Rainbow Dash's house she was relaxing when the singing reached her house, "Somepony tone it down!" she shouted. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark glowed telling her it was time to go to the Friendship Castle, "I'm on it." she flew off.

At the Friendship Castle Twilight was in the library doing some studying, "Ah. My favorite past time."

As if on cue the singing reached Twilight and since she was in the castle she got more of it than the others, "Who is playing that?!" As if to answer her Twilight's cutie mark shone which meant it was time for a mission, "To the map!" she hurried.

At the Map room the singing was getting worse as cracks were beginning to form. Starlight was doing her best to contain the damage before the Main Six finally showed up, "Finally you made it." Starlight said in relief.

On cue the singing stopped but the vision of the little girl with short brown hair and red dress was still singing and dancing stupidly could be shown but now the sound was muted.

"Can somebody care to fill us in on who that is?" Spike asked.

"And why the map called all of you here?" Draco asked.

"Apparently this girl is a danger somehow." Twilight deduced.

"That doesn't tell Draco, Spike and myself who she is." Starlight replied.

"It's that animal abusing brat." Rainbow said.

"Say what?" Starlight asked.

"Gal's name is Clara," Applejack began, "She thinks she's good with animals, but in truth all she does is blissfully abuse them."

"Just to confirm in my mind how bad could it be?" Draco asked. As if on cue the Map gave Starlight Spike and Draco a vision in response to that question.

They watched several times how Clara treated animals, "Ok, that explained plenty." Spike said.

"So what happened to her?" Starlight asked.

"She was finally put in her place thanks to us and the Rough Riders." Rarity explained.

"I bet it wasn't easy but if that happened the map is probably telling you six to go check on something involving her. Let's see where you're all going." Draco suggested.

They watched, as the map pinpointed the location not in Equestria, but the human world. Preferably New York City, "Looks like you're going to the human world." Starlight noted.

"Then we must hurry." Twilight ordered.

"Unfortunately Starlight, Spike, and I cannot join you but we can check on you." Draco said.

"Do so." Twilight said, as the girls headed off.

The Mane Six headed out to New York City. After traveling via dimension portal, they found themselves in the city, "Well this is the place." Rainbow said.

"It's so big." Pinkie grinned.

"Where do we begin looking?" Fluttershy asked.

"We could try asking around?" Twilight suggested.

"I don't know, Twi," Applejack began, "If this place is anything like Manehattan these fellas don't look like they'd stop for anypony.

"So can't you just do what you did in Manehatten?" Fluttershy asked.

"We could but we don't have that kind of time." Rarity answered.

"Guess we'll have to wing it." Twilight said.

"Perhaps we can find a clue if we look." Applejack suggested, as the group started looking around.

They somehow managed to find a temple and they also found Wheeler, "Well, hey, girls." he greeted.

"Hey, Wheeler." Twilight greeted.

"What brings you all here?"

"It's a long story." Rainbow answered.

"And we need help." Rarity said.

"So what's the story?"

Twilight explained what happened involving the Cutie Map and its latest vision, "And that's the story."

"That would explain the phantom I saw earlier."

"Phantom?" Fluttershy asked terrified.

"Anyway I saw one that matched Clara's description only there were dark energy wisps coming from said phantom." Wheeler explained.

"How's that possible?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure but that could be a lead."

"We gotta find this phantom and quick." Twilight ordered.

"Try her old house." Wheeler suggested.

"Let's go." Twilight told the girls as they hurried.

After getting directions they found themselves in Clara's old neighborhood and once on her block they got a nasty surprise. The whole block was dark and scary, as if they stepped into a horror movie.

"What happened here?" Rarity gasped.

"This place looks like it needs over a million smiles." Pinkie said.

"Look!" Rainbow called, as the girls saw a dog in the area.

"Oh, the poor dog." Fluttershy said.

"Go speak to it." Applejack suggested.

Fluttershy went over, "Hello? Are you lost little one?"

The others watched Fluttershy do her thing. At first things looked like they were going well until the surrounding area started getting darker, and the dog took off running.

"What the heck was that?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"I have this feeling something bad is going to happen." Pinkie said in worry.

"Fluttershy did the dog tell you anything?" Twilight asked.

"That this block and most of the city is being haunted by something scary."

"Anything else?" Rainbow asked.

"Every stray animal in this city has gone into hiding."

"May I ask why?" Applejack asked.

"It's because of Clara. Everything around here is tied to her. They see her as this ghost of some sort."

"How dangerous could this ghost be?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

Suddenly appearing before them was Clara in the form of a shadow being that looked malevolent. Rainbow Dash wasn't scared in the slightest and decided to attack, "It's mine!" she flew right at it, but passed through it, "What the buck?"

"Look at all the pretty ponies." the ghost said happily.

"Well I do take that as a compliment." Rarity admitted.

"I don't think she means it in that sense, Rarity." Applejack said.

"I'm scared." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Stand together, girls." Twilight said, as they huddled together.

"This is just a ghost what could she possibly do to us?" Rainbow asked.

The ghost started looking scarier and covered them in darkness. In the shadow they could hear the song chanting in their ears, "What's happening?" Applejack asked, while trying to cover her ears.

"Make it stop!" Pinkie cried.

"My ears!" Rarity cried.

"It's just a ghost. It's not like it can physically grab us." Rainbow said rhetorically.

Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her, "Stop talking!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight's right. Every time we tempt fate it comes back to bite us." Rarity agreed. The ponies suddenly found themselves getting dragged down the block.

They tried to run for it only to find they had thick ropes around their necks, "Let go!" Twilight tried blasting at the ropes with her magic.

"You did it!" Rarity cheered.

Unfortunately the ropes reformed and re-snared them. No matter how many times Twilight kept blasting, they kept reforming. And to make matters worse the singing got louder. The ponies cried in pain as they were brought into a safe house that was dark and screamed evil. Fluttershy was already terrified as they were being dragged in.

Suddenly a giant tub filled with bubble bath appeared, "Ponies need bath!" They were all dumped into the tub as shadow arms were forcibly scrubbing them.

"This is torture!" Rarity cried, as she gargled and spat up water.

"I got soap in my eyes!" Fluttershy cried.

"That shadow needs a beat down." Rainbow said.

"First we gotta get ourselves out of here." Applejack reminded her.

The ponies gathered all the strength they had and managed to escape the cauldron like tub, "Don't hold back!" Twilight called as they used whatever fighting abilities they had against the shadow.

The ponies gave their all and managed to push the shadow back which gave them a chance to get to the door. They escaped and made a run for it down the block. They continued running till they wound up at Carla's house but they didn't know about Carla just yet, "Let's hide in here!" Pinkie suggested.

The ponies didn't think twice and hid in the house. Once they were sure they were safe they began to take stock on what happened, "I thought that was supposed to be a ghost. What happened?" Rarity asked.

"That's not your average ghost." Twilight said.

"So what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"We have to attack it on another level not like how we normally fight enemies."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure, but there must be some way."

The mane six heard footsteps, "Someone's here." Fluttershy shook.

The mane six huddled together till they found themselves facing a woman around Ava's age only with long brown hair, "Please don't hurt us!" Pinkie cried.

"What makes you say that?" The woman asked.

"Uh, because this whole neighborhood is a nightmare and it's hard to determine what's out to get you and what's not." Rainbow answered like it was obvious.

"Perhaps you'd best explain." the woman said.

"Well, ma'am. My name's Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. We were sent here to deal with a strange anomaly coming from this city."

"And we sure found it." Applejack said.

"Well if you didn't know this yet my name is Sonya and what are you talking about?" Sonya asked.

Pinkie explained, "We found out this ghostly apparition of a girl named Clara has somehow corrupted this entire block she lives on leaving all animals in fright."

"Oh dear," Sonya said in worry, "Somehow I'm not surprised. I may not look it but I'm very spiritual. It would seem the ghost of Clara started showing up after Ava decided to try dating."

"All this because a mom was trying to get back out there?" Rainbow asked.

"Perhaps you'd best tell us the full story." Twilight suggested.

"It was not long after so many events where Clara was reported for so many crimes against animals she was eventually taken into a reform school to an asylum. But a dark part of her lingered on even after she left. Over time that dark part only got stronger until it took the form of what you saw out there."

"But how is this dark part of her affecting all of New York?" Rarity wondered.

"The darkness in her heart was strong enough because it feeds on fear of those who've been afraid of her like the animals out there. But also her mother Ava; my sister." Sonya explained.

"Seriously?" the ponies asked.

"That's right. I've tried my best to help Ava through the tough times with my niece, but wasn't so successful. We would've thought after she was committed things would get better. Especially now that Ava started dating, but the ghosts of the past don't go away so easily."

"So basically you're saying the ghost is a product of Ava's fear. What else has it done?" Rainbow asked.

"Get revenge upon everyone that crossed Clara." Sonya answered.

"So a vengeful spirit." Twilight deduced.

"Correct." Sonya confirmed.

"Then it's a good thing we're safe in your house." Fluttershy said in relief.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Applejack reminded her.

"She's right. We gotta figure out where the specter is going." Rarity said.

"Well you could try the ASPCA building." Sonya suggested.

"The ASPCA?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. If there's anything Clara hated more than her mother and vice versa it was the ASPCA who was responsible for keeping her from any contact with animals."

"Then that's where well start but who else did she hate?" Twilight asked.

"The judge who sentenced her and the jury who found her guilty of all charges."

"Looks like we got a lot of ground to cover." Applejack said.

"Then let's get going." Rainbow said.

"Good luck to all of you." Sonya said.

The ponies took Sonya's advice and headed to the ASPCA building. Twilight was talking to the heads of the organization about Clara, "So she was the worst case of animal abuse you've ever had to deal with?"

"Exactly." The worker answered.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Rarity asked.

"Not in a long time. I mean we've dealt with plenty of animal abusers, but she has been the worst case."

"And rescued the animals from her." Rainbow noted.

"Yes but unfortunately things as of late have gotten bad."

"How bad?" Rarity asked.

"Several workers here are being tormented and haunted by a specter of the girl, and many are refusing to come into work."

"Anything else?" Rainbow asked.

"There's been massive damage to the building and a lot of animals have disappeared. The cops who went to Clara's place have all been beaten so badly they're in the hospital for no less than a month and their homes have been wrecked."

"This is worse than I thought." Twilight said in worry.

"I don't even want to know what's happened to the ones who tipped us off." the worker said.

"And who was that?" Applejack asked.

"Jethro Scott and his friends."

"Are they some of the kids who live around here?" Twilight asked.

"I can tell you where to find them but from there you are on your own."

"Thank you for your help." Twilight said, as they took the information and headed off.

They found themselves outside of the Hotel as Jethro and his friends were discussing the phantom, "This has gone far enough. We need to take the fight to it." Jethro began.

"Think we should try and contact, Dustin?" Jade asked.

"We could try, if he's available," Elroy replied, "You know how unpredictable his schedule can be."

The Ponies continued listening to the discussion, "I can't believe we tried to do the right thing, and we brought this upon the city." Jade said in guilt.

"None of us could've seen this coming." Jethro replied.

Alice and Alicia couldn't help but voice their concerns, "Still, we can't do nothing about it." Alice said.

"Agreed. If we're gonna stop this ghost we need all the help we can get." Alicia agreed.

That was the cue for the Mane six to show themselves, "If it's help you want, we got your back." Rainbow said.

"Ponies?" Alicia asked in confusion.

"Ok, this day just got crazier." Jethro said in disbelief.

"And I suppose a phantom terrorizing the city isn't?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Good point," Elroy admitted, "So you know of what's going on here?"

"More or less." Rarity replied.

"And I think I know where we need to go." Twilight said.

"We're all ears, uh..." Jade trailed off.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Yeah so what's the plan?" Jethro asked.

"We have to find the strongest source of where the fear that's powering this phantom is coming from."

"Where do we even look?" Elroy asked.

"Who in this city could have the most fear over Clara than anybody else she thinks has done her wrong?" Twilight asked.

They pondered and pondered, until the kids realized, "Her mother!"

"Why her?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Who else would Clara have more contempt over than her own mother?" Alicia asked rhetorically.

"Then let's go speak to her." Rarity said.

"Well, luckily, we know where she's staying. So follow us." Jethro instructed, as the kids led the way.

The Ponies followed the kids. They went to another house, "This is where she now resides." Alice said.

"What happened to her old house?" Rainbow asked.

"Too many bad memories." Jade answered.

"And there was a time it turned into a real house of horrors from the Shadow Line's influence." Elroy added.

"So what happened to the house now?" Fluttershy asked.

"It returned to normal and someone else took it." Alicia said.

"Who?" Rarity inquired.

"Carla, Clara's cousin." Alice answered.

"Why would Clara's cousin take the house?" Applejack asked.

"No idea." Alicia answered.

"Either way lets go see Ava." Rainbow said.

They walked up to the door and knocked on it. Ava answered, "Oh, hello, kids. What brings you here?"

"I think you know exactly why we're here, ma'am." Jethro answered.

"Its about Clara's ghost." Elroy said.

"I see." Ava sighed, as she showed them all inside.

"So what can you tell us about yourself since Clara got sent to reform school?" Twilight asked.

"Ever since that day I felt a weight was lifted off me. Not dealing with a child that shows no respect or doesn't listen in the slightest. I could finally start dating again and not worry about her doing something to scare my dates away."

"So what happened?" Applejack asked.

"One day I saw her in my house, but it didn't feel like her. It was this malevolent spirit that looked like her. She started mocking me about what a bad mother I was and it started making me feel bad." Ava continued.

"What about your dates?" Rarity asked.

"They started off ok, but when that specter showed up, it kept appearing at every one of my dates making me look like I was crazy."

"Did it ever attack your dates?" Twilight asked.

"Various times. And since then it's kept getting bigger and darker."

"How big and dark could it be?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, need I remind you we've already seen it?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"Oh, right."

"Well at least it hasn't shown up here to mock us yet." Rarity said.

Suddenly the door broke down, and darkness entered with Shadow Clara entering. She turned to Ava and spoke, "You were a horrible mother! You never appreciated me!" she turned to the ponies, "And all of you need a makeover badly!"

Applejack noticed that Ava was afraid as Shadow Clara continued speaking, "You never let me have what I want. You're a rotten mean woman and you don't deserve happiness!"

Rarity heard enough and tried to toss Shadow Clara out, "You have no business here you ungrateful little child!" she started blasting at it with her magic to force it out.

The shadow however struck back and dragged Rarity through a dark spell seal, "Help me!" She cried. The other ponies went to help rarity while the kids took on phantom Clara.

"Spirit gun!" the kids fired spirit energy shots at the shadow that started losing it's grip on Rarity and was being forced away.

Phantom Clara turned its wrath on the kids while still feeding on the fear of Ava. The young spirit warriors continued attack with spirit attacks and their spirit weapons to slow it down. Eventually they were able to chase it off but Ava vanished, "Where's Ava?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. She probably ran away." Twilight said.

"Well, we gotta find her. That shadow is feeding off her fear the most." Elroy said.

"And teach her to face her fear." Applejack added. So they took a look around.

Meanwhile Ava was alone wondering how it all came to this, "Where did I go wrong? How could all this have happened?"

As she continued wondering the shadow was forming behind Ava, "You will never be successful. You're just a coward who can't even be a good parent." the shadow said.

Over at Sonya's house the team discussed what just happened, "And she just disappeared." Alice explained.

"This is very unfortunate." Sonya feared.

"This sounds familiar." Pinkie said.

""How do you figure?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. How?" Jethro asked.

"Well this sounds a lot like something you'd see in Kingdom Hearts." Pinkie noted.

"This is real life, not some videogame." Elroy said.

"Perhaps but we should let Pinkie explain." Twilight suggested.

Pinkie began, "In the Lion King level during the second visit the Pride Lands are haunted by the ghost of Scar who's feeding on the fear of Simba, but once Simba overcame his fear the ghost disappeared."

"Huh. Who knew?" Jethro asked.

"Well my daughter Carla is an avid fan of the Kingdom Hearts series." Sonya admitted.

"So if we can get Ava to face her fear, the shadow will get weaker?" Alice asked.

"That's right," Pinkie confirmed, "But to find her we gotta go to where Ava is."

"And where is that?" Rainbow asked.

"A place where the only thing to think about is what to do not what others think of her." Pinkie explained.

"Sonya, is there any place like that for Ava to go?" Jade asked.

"When she isn't at her house she is at Central Park." Sonya answered.

"We'll start there." Twilight said, as they hurried.

On the way to Central Park the team was discussing what to do to help Ava, "So how're we gonna help Ava conquer her fear of her daughter?" Applejack asked.

"We just need to encourage her that she is a good parent." Elroy said.

"Easier said than done when she's had to raise a brat by herself." Alicia replied.

"Well nothing worthwhile ever is easy," Rainbow began, "But she has something that most single parents raising a brat didn't have. We just have to tell her that."

"And in Kingdom Hearts 2 the Ghost of Scar would appear before us." Pinkie put in.

Elroy looked over, "There she is over there!"

They saw the Phantom Clara before them and oddly enough it was staring, "It's not attacking." Alice noted.

"Let's get out of here." Fluttershy suggested.

"No. Maybe this is the chance we need to help her." Twilight said.

"Say what?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Follow my lead," She used her magic to project her voice in the direction of the Shadow Clara and spoke spooky, "Only a coward would be scared of a little girl."

The others began to follow Twilight's lead, "You call yourself a parent, and you can't even stand up to your own flesh and blood?" Rainbow taunted.

"I've seen slugs with more spine than you." Applejack mocked.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy added their own insults, "I was better off without you." Rarity mocked.

"You don't even deserve to be called mother." Pinkie insulted.

"Uh... You're mean?" Fluttershy said trying her best to insult.

Finally Ava snapped, "Enough!" he approached the shadow, "You were most ungrateful brat I could ever give birth to!"

Dustin's friends each decided to project their voice through the Shadow to see if Ava was ready, "I wish I was never born from you!" Jethro projected his voice.

"You were the mistake, not me!" Elroy called.

"At least Aunt Christina loved me." Alicia voiced.

"And you deserve every beating from her." Jade added.

"And more." Alice finished.

"Your words mean nothing to me. I am a free independent woman, and you were a product of sperm donation!" The team continued watching as Ava continued venting, "I've tried to be a good mom, but you never made it easy. Always whining and complaining. And no matter how hard I tried to make you happy you never returned it to me! You think I'm a bad parent? Well, maybe you're a bad daughter!" The ghost began to fade as Ava made her closing speech, "I am not afraid."

The ghost vanished as the Ponies and Kids emerged, "You did it!" Jethro congratulated.

"Thank you all. I needed this."

"Just remember that you have something that most parents in your situation dont have." Elroy told her.

"And that is?"

Twilight and Company decided to explain, "The heart to tell a child when they're being bad."

"And good people willing to support you." Jade added.

"So are you ready to face the true thing?" Rainbow asked.

"I am." Ava confirmed.

"Then let's go." Rarity said.

They all walked back to the block knowing that's where the true phantom would be, "So Pinkie Pie should we expect anything else once Ava faces the phantom?' Rarity asked.

"Well, a bunch of them will gather together to make one big monster."

"Oh, that's comforting." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Relax we can handle it." Rainbow assured.

They stopped on Ava's old block seeing it hadn't changed since they first arrived, "Are you ready for this?"

"More than ever." Ava confirmed.

"Well here it comes and it's probably been busy getting revenge.' Alicia warned her.

Suddenly the phantom appeared before them. The group got ready should it attack, but Ava walked up to it with no sense of fear. She stared it right in the face with only one thing to say, "Get out of my life!"

The team watched the scene preparing to step in if necessary. The shadow then disappeared, and Ava smiled.

"That takes care of that." Jethro said.

"Guys why is the place still creepy?" Elroy asked.

"Because we haven't won yet." Twilight answered.

On cue tons of dark energy streams made their way to the center of the city, "Over there!" Applejack called, as they all followed it.

The team arrived in the center of town and saw what they had to face. They saw it was a monstrous form of Clara, "That is sick and wrong."

On cue Pinkie Pie's Jukebox began playing the Kingdom Hearts 2 Original Soundtrack The Corrupted by Yoko Shimomura, "Let's get it." Rainbow Dash kicked the monster in the jaw like she did with the dragon.

"Leave some for us." Elroy said, as the spirit warriors attacked the monster with spirit guns and strikes with their spirit weapons.

Ava took cover as the Ponies also began attacking, "We're winning. Nothing can stop us now." Rarity cheered.

Unfortunately the monster started fighting back and knocking everyone around, "This isn't working we need a plan." Twilight said.

"I'm open to suggestions." Jade said.

"Find a weakness and we can prevail." Fluttershy told them.

They all began looking for a weak point, "Wait a tick if this thing is Like Clara then it should have Clara's weaknesses. Let's try insulting it." Rarity suggested.

Alicia flew at it, "Hey, brat. No animal will ever love you the way you love them." The monster focused its attention on attacking Alicia but didn't notice Rainbow deliver a sneak attack to the neck. The attack connected and the monster recoiled.

"That actually worked." Applejack gasped.

"Keep doing it!" Twilight called.

So the team kept insulting the monster and attacking it and made great progress, "That beast is on its last legs what could it have left?" Rainbow asked.

Jethro flew at it, "You know something? The world would've been better off without you being born!"

Applejack kicked the monster and made it trip as it went after Jethro. The monster fell flat on its face and cried like a baby before it started disappearing.

"I'd say our mission here is accomplished but I have a terrible feeling that something could make things worse." Elroy began.

"Yet in the end that monster was a whiny little brat." Jade added.

The others all had something to say about the monster. After each one made an insult, Alicia spoke, "That felt good to say."

"So what happens now?" Alice asked. They saw the area started clearing up as the darkness was vanishing.

Pinkie Pie's juke box also stopped playing as the area returned to its normal state, "Now this is more like it." Rainbow said, as they saw the block looked normal.

"Exactly the way things should be." Rarity said.

"And for once the forces of Darkness didn't attack Ponyville while we were away." Fluttershy added.

Suddenly their cutie marks began glowing, "Looks like it's time to go." Applejack said.

"It was fun teaming up with you girls." Jethro said.

"Hopefully we can do it again." Rainbow hoped.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alicia said.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"Thank you all for helping me conquer my fears." Ava thanked them.

"You're welcome." The ponies said.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home." Twilight said. The ponies all headed home unaware that they had been watched.

In the Castle Terminal Mindy Corleone Jack Spicer and Chris Hargensen had seen everything via magic circle, "Ha! That brat got taken don't by a bunch of ponies!" Jack laughed.

"To be fair though it was a monster formed the phantoms of said brat," Chris corrected, "Even so we now know the brat's song is what the ponies fear most."

"Which we can use to our advantage." Mindy said.

"Is it really that much of a threat?" Jack asked, "I think they just find it an annoyance."

"The monks used to say the same about you before you teamed up with us." Chris noted.

Jack answered, "Well, it's different since I'm a person, all they have to do is tune out that song."

"Fair point, but we did get some of the shadow monster's remnants," Mindy said, "What that means it that we can send it out to terrorize Equestria at will. Namely the Crystal Empire and if that fails we can ask her pen pals." Mindy then brought up another image and it was of a girl that looked exactly like Clara only she is in a British Mansion.

"Excellent." Chris said.

"I like it." Jack smirked.

"I bet you want to know who this is huh? Well this is one of Clara's pen pals Linda." Mindy explained.

"She anything like her?" Chris asked.

"See for yourself." Mindy answered. They saw like Clara, Linda also had a love for animals.

"How does she get her animals?" Jack asked.

"Catches strays, but hires others to capture exotic ones."

"And do her parents know?" Chris asked.

"Linda is rich and she has a ton of cash but hardly has to use it." Mindy explained.

"Sounds like a step up from Clara." Jack said.

"Then again so are you." Chris replied.

"Enough you two." Mindy ordered, and they both fell silent, "We still have another plan. All we have to do is tip off a food critic in Equestria and let the rest take care of itself." the two nodded.

Back in Equestria Starlight was cleaning her ears out from the horrible music, "I'll never get it out of my head."

"It was horrible." Spike agreed.

The girls walked in, "We're back." Twilight began.

"And mission accomplished." Pinkie added.

"So what did you do?" Draco asked.

"Well, we stopped the source of this song." Applejack began.

"And helped a woman gain courage." Rarity added.

"Good to know. Hopefully things will quiet down for a while." Draco said.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie agreed.

"Still the map could have called us in a less annoying way." Spike said.

The girls couldn't help but agree, "Either way Luna is gonna have a very busy night after this." Draco noted.

"I can imagine." Twilight replied.

"Anyway we better get some sleep. We are all gonna need it." Rarity said. The team agreed as they all went to get some sleep.


	10. Scum Lords

**Scum Lords**

In Castle Terminal on the night before the cutie map alerted the Mane Six to Clara's phantom Gangrene the poison life dragon was sleeping in his section of the fortress when he was woken up Verminous Skumm the Rat themed Crow.

"Up and at 'em, Gangrene!"

"What do you want Skumm? It's 4 in the morning." Gangrene yawned.

"I have a plan and it requires your support."

"I got two questions so here's the first why me?" Gangrene asked.

"Because you have the ability to create any type of poison."

"Which brings me to question two what is your plan?"

"We're going to create a poison that can turn others into mutant rats!" Verminous declared.

"Did you run this by Mindy, Avarona and Emperor Mavro yet?"

"I ran this by them yesterday and they all said yes. They gave me a signed statement saying I can take whatever help I need for the plan."

Gangrene looked over the statement that Skumm presented, "Hmm. It checks out."

"Of course it does. I know better than to go behind the backs of Avarona, Mindy, and Emperor Mavro. Either way let's work on the poison. All I need is a small sample of your poison before I figure out how to make it blend into the water."

"As you wish." Gangrene said. Gangrene gave a sample of the required poison before following the crow to the lab.

"This will be the greatest poison to ever be spread massively." Verminous said with excitement.

"Which reminds me. Where are we going to start spreading the poison?" Gangrene inquired.

"The water works of course. The water comes straight from there to every sink, hose, shower, and bathtub."

"Let's start in a South American Village first and see where it goes from there." Gangrene suggested.

"Very well." So the two went to work before Gangrene summoned a Sumo Khan to take the poison to a well in a South American village.

Next Morning on Hope Island Team Avatar sans Carol were waking up after spending the night.

"What a night, huh, guys?" Aang asked.

"You said it. Your thoughts, Sokka?" Geoff asked.

"I feel refreshed and rejuvenated for the day."

"And speaking of which we're here to train with our friends." Katara added.

"That's right." Toph confirmed.

"Then let's find the Planeteers and get this show on the road." Maggie suggested. The group went to find the Planeteers so they could train.

Soon enough they found the group, "So shall we train with the power of the rings?" Edna asked, and everyone agreed. So the human members of team Avatar began to train.

"So how does the ring work, Wheeler?" Maggie asked.

"You have to call upon the power of the element it represents."

"Like say Air or Fire?" Maggie asked, as Fire emerged from the ring.

"Precisely!" Wheeler called.

Katara used her water breath to put out the fire, "Sorry about the blaze." Maggie said sheepishly.

"You have to be careful on how much you use." Wheeler warned her.

"I take it this happened to you?" Maggie asked.

"A little."

"But he learned to gain some discipline." Gi said.

"Now let's see what I can do with this ring. Air!" Edna called, unfortunately nothing happened, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You really need to feel it. Be the air you want to summon." Wheeler explained.

Edna tried again and followed Wheeler's advice but nothing happened, "I don't get it. I'm an Airbender so using Linka's ring should be easy. I called for Air."

"That's the problem. My power is Wind so try calling for Wind." Linka suggested.

"Well, ok. Wind!" This time Edna was able to call for the wind and created a mini tornado that surrounded her, "Much better."

"Just remember to focus and you can do well." Linka said.

"And not fall on your butt." Sokka added.

"Thanks." Edna said.

Kwame decided to step up to the plate and teach Geoff about his Ring, "Remember, Geoff, focus and feel the earth."

"Got it. Earth!" Geoff managed to create some small fissures that were big enough to hold some trees, "I can see what you said about the planting of trees Kwame. I can also see why you're the team leader."

"Naturally."

"Then tell me something can your ring work on say Lava?" Geoff asked.

"Well, lava is a sub-element in relation to Earth. So it's possible."

"Let's not use that except as a last resort." Geoff suggested.

"Now if only my ring of water worked on ice." Gi said.

"What's wrong? Can't the ring work on Ice?" Carl asked.

"Not so much."

"I suppose this is why I'm here. Ice is just frozen water and I can bend that with ease." Carl explained.

"I'll need the help with that." Gi said.

"Now you said that your ring has the power of water right? I can accomplish a lot with that." Carl said.

"Neat," Gi said. Carl called the power and he already showed great control over the ring, "Looking good."

"Now all that's left is Brian to learn how to use Ma-Ti's power." Toph said.

Meanwhile Brian was learning from Ma Ti, "So how am I supposed to activate the ring?" Brian asked.

"You must call out Heart to use the Heart Ring and its power." Ma Ti explained.

"Alright. Heart!" Brian could suddenly telepathically hear everyone around him, "This is amazing. I can hear everybody's thoughts and sense their presence."

"Well, don't read their thoughts too much. Have some respect for privacy." Ma Ti warned him.

"Yes, Ma Ti. But how did you feel when you first got your power?" Brian asked.

"I felt like I am the glue that helps hold the team together."

"Much like how I'm the one that keeps Team Avatar together when Carol is away. Oh and Gaia wants to see us. I sensed her thoughts." Brian said.

So they contacted her, and Gaia appeared, "Greetings Planeteers."

"Uh we're here too." Sokka reminded her. The others nudged him to not interrupt.

"Anyway what is the issue?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid we have trouble concerning the water in South America. It's been poisoned." Gaia explained.

"Poisoned? How?" Gi asked.

"More to the point who is responsible?" Katara asked.

"These two." Gaia revealed images of Verminous and Gangrene.

"Who are they?" Katara asked.

"Verminous and Gangrene," Gaia began, "They poisoned the water so that anyone who drinks it turns into one of these." She showed a mutant rat monster.

"Is there a cure?" Sokka asked.

"First we have to stop Verminous and Gangrene." Toph said.

"Looks like we're going to South America." Aang noted.

"And just how do we get there?" Sokka asked.

"Any ideas?" Katara asked.

"How about the Skyship?" Maggie suggested.

"That'll work." Sokka admitted.

Later on the team was in the Skyship which was somehow able to make the Dragons pony sized, "So can anybody tell me more about this Verminous Skumm?" Katara asked.

"He's a rat themed crow under the service of the Forces of Darkness." Gi explained.

"Doesn't sound so dangerous." Sokka said.

"Based off what his plan is with turning people into mutant rats, that is dangerous." Ma Ti warned him.

"And he represents the dangers of poor sanitation, disease, urban decay, and uncontrolled crime." Gi explained.

"Oh boy." Aang gasped.

"Which is why we have to stop him." Kwame said.

"Any other enemies of yours we need to know about?" Toph asked.

"Some other time." Gi answered. They continued on before coming up on South Africa.

"Well this is the place." Geoff said.

They landed, and got out before looking around, "Seems normal enough." Carl noticed.

"Yet it never is what it looks like." Katara replied.

"Ma Ti think you can use your power?" Maggie asked.

Ma Ti nodded, and called out, "Heart!" he concentrated and heard the inner thoughts of several people screaming for help.

"Find anything?" Brian asked.

Ma Ti answered, "So many people are in need of help, some of who've already been turned into mutant rats."

"Just point the way." Sokka ordered. Ma Ti showed them all the way.

When they arrived it was chaos. Rat mutants were swarming all over, with some people in the middle of mutating, and normal people running for cover.

"Well it could be worse. At least Gangrene hasn't summoned his minions." Sokka said. On cue Sumo Khan appeared and surrounded Team Avatar and the Planeteers, "Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"The universe loves to wait for me to tempt fate. Doesn't it?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Looks like we're gonna be fighting." Aang said.

"Let's get them!" Maggie ordered.

So the group went into battle against the Sumo Kahn. It was touch and go for a bit but they managed to defeat the first batch, "That takes care of that." Ma Ti said.

"Now we just need to ask the locals what the heck is going on." Brian suggested.

So everyone split up to talk to those who were still normal. They met back up some time later, "Find anything?" Ma Ti asked.

"A bit." Toph admitted.

"Tell us." Kwame said.

So Toph explained what she found out to the group. Everyone was shocked, "We have to purify the waters here and turn everyone back to normal." Katara said.

"So where do we start? Carl asked.

"We should go to where the village here gets most of its water." Aang answered.

"Good idea." Linka agreed.

So they followed up the nearby river hoping to find the source. They found the source of the river and the source of the poison, "We have to get rid of all that poison and clean the water." Ma Ti said.

"And change everyone back." Kwame added.

"I can handle cleaning the poison but as for the cure I don't know." Gi spoke.

"I spoke to a village medicine man." Katara said.

"And does he have a cure for it?" Sokka asked.

"He does he says a blue plant can cure the poison." Katara explained.

"A blue plant?" Kwame asked.

Katara then gave a description of the plant. Once they committed it to memory they nodded, "All right, we need to find this plant asap." Aang said.

"Shouldn't we do something about the water first?" Wheeler suggested.

"Agreed." Ma Ti nodded.

Gi went to work cleaning the water with her powers as the human members of team avatar went to look for the plant Katara described. They searched high and low before happening across the plant they desired.

"Here it is." Edna said.

"Grab some and let's go." Gi said.

The team gathered the plants and headed out. As they were drawing closer to the village they were ambushed by rat mutants, Gangrene and Verminous, "That's as far as you all go." Verminous stated.

"Surrender now or we will pound you into dust." Gangrene warned them.

"Oh please what could you possibly have besides rat people?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

On cue a vast army of Sumo Khan appeared, "Sokka, I think it's best for all of us if we tape your mouth shut." Katara said.

"Let's just get them." Geoff said. So they went into battle.

The team was doing well with the Shadowkhan but they showed restraint with the rat people, "We can't hurt them. They're innocent people." Kwame said.

"Our only chance is to cure them." Aang said.

"Well, we need that antidote made." Toph noted.

"We're on it." Edna said, as Katara took the human members of team avatar to the medicine man while the rest of the team fended off the ninjas. They came back with the cure all ready.

'We got it!" Sokka called.

"Then let's use it." Linka said.

The group nodded as they applied the cure to the rat mutants turning them back to normal, "No!" Verminous cried.

"It's not over yet. I still have the Shadowkhan." Gangrene reminded him.

The group fought the Sumo Khan even if their strength was overwhelming. The waves however were starting to become too much for the team.

"These brutes are as tough as I am." Toph said.

"We just have to fight harder." Aang replied.

"Or smarter." Katara noted.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Maggie asked.

"Instead of attacking them head on, let's attack around them." Katara attacked the ground around them making it weaker and the Sumo Khan fell through.

They attacked the Sumo Khan differently by attacking their surroundings which in turn make the Sumo Khan unable to attack or move.

Unfortunately Gangrene got wise and used his element to tie up the team in vines and surround them with dangerous acid and summon even more sumo khan than before, "Good luck getting out of this. Skumm and I have more poison to spread." The two flew off to do their dirty work.

"We got to get out!" Sokka struggled.

"I can just use my fire bending and burn through these vines." Maggie suggested.

Kwame had something to say about that plan, "You could end up burning us."

"Good point. Edna?"

"I could Airbend us out but I run the risk of spreading the acid."

"Anybody got a smart idea?" Toph asked.

"Too bad Carol isn't here. She can combine her chi with her teammates to unlock more power." Sokka said.

"Wait!" Ma Ti began, "That's what we need to do."

"Say what?" Sokka asked.

"We need to combine our elements." Ma Ti said.

"How do we do that?" Aang asked.

"Actually leave that to our human friends." Linka began.

Geoff spoke, "And I think we know how to combine the power of the rings. Let our powers Combine. Earth!"

"Fire!" Maggie called.

"Wind!" Edna called.

"Water!" Carl called.

"Heart!" Brian called.

The elements came together and combined, "By your powers combined I am Captain Planet" The Dragons and Humans watched as a Crystalline Superhero with red gloves and boots and green hair appeared and had the Symbol of the Planeteers on his chest.

"Captain Planet!" The Planeteers cheered.

"That's him? I was expecting something different." Sokka spoke disappointed.

"Like a dragon." Aang added.

Katara spoke, "I guess he looks different since our human friends summoned him but there's no time for this. Verminous Skumm is preparing to spread his poison from the Skies and we're tied up in Vines at the moment and surrounded by Gangrene's acid."

"Allow me to help my friends!"

Team Avatar wondered how Captain Planet would help. Using his molecular changing he turned the poison into water and made the vines rot allowing them to break easily, "Thanks for the help Captain Planet but there is still the issue of our enemies." Carl reminded him.

"Then we mustn't waste time. Come on!" they hurried.

With the enemy Gangrene and Skumm were near the water supply to Rio Di Jinero, "This is it. Once we dump the poison in we'll have an entire City of Rat Mutants doing our budding." Gangrene began.

"I love it." Skumm said maliciously.

"Care to do the honors?" Gangrene offered.

"Gladly." Skumm was about to dump the poison, until he was hit by a blast of heat.

"What happened?" Gangrene asked.

"One guess!" Skumm motioned upward as their enemies descended.

"Who is that?" Gangrene asked Skumm while motioning to Captain Planet.

"That's Captain Planet!"

"Anything I need to know?" Gangrene asked.

"That's he's trouble!"

"Let's get them!" Aang called.

Gangrene on cue began to use his poison breath to attack. Captain Planet used his power to turn the poison into clean breathable air, "What are you?"

"I am the embodiment of a clean safe planet!"

"So what you're saying is that if you get covered in pollution you lose power?" Gangrene asked.

Captain Planet was shocked how quick Gangrene deduced that, "Don't let them harm Cap!" Ma Ti called.

"Easier said than done." Edna replied. On cue Crows arrived to attack. They all fought hard against the crows while keeping Skumm from dumping the poison.

Maggie managed to use her Firebending to injure Skumm forcing Gangrene to catch him, "Your plan is failing!" Gangrene scolded.

"Relax, Gangrene. Avarona said that I should always have a backup Plan."

"And where is this so called back up plan?" Gangrene asked.

"It's already at the largest city in Argentina. I had some of your Sumo Khan take the poison and put it in the water supply there."

"Clever." Gangrene admitted.

"And now I think we're done here." Skumm said, as the two made a break for it.

Meanwhile the forces of Light had finished off the Shadowkhan and saved the water supply, "I guess that means this mission is accomplished. Let's head back to Hope Island and tell Gaia." Carl suggested. The team agreed, and after making sure all the people were returned to normal, they headed back to Hope Island.

When they arrived they saw that Gaia looked a bit troubled, "Hey, Gaia, what's the matter? We just saved Brazil and some South American villages." Wheeler began.

"Yes you did but it would seem that Verminous Skumm was one step ahead of you and poisoned the Water Supply in Argentina." Gaia began.

"What?! After all that?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Gaia answered.

"So now what?" Gi asked.

"We spread the antidote across all of Argentina." Aang answered.

"So let's hurry!" Toph called.

The gang didn't need to be told twice as they got on the Skyship and headed to Argentina, "Hope we're not too late." Katara said.

"That makes two of us." Edna agreed.

They finally arrived above Argentina. They could see that the poison was already beginning to do its work, "We better act fast." Carl said.

The group got the antidote ready and they began to release said antidote in the form of a mist from the Skyship, "Bombs away!" Aang called.

On cue the antidote was released and began doing its work, "It's working!" Brian cheered.

"Let's keep it up. Nothing can stop us now!" Sokka called. They spread until they were finished.

"Now we are finished." Kwame said.

"And for once Sokka's mouth didn't come back to haunt us." Wheeler added. Sokka was going to say something, but Katara motioned him to zip it.

"At least those Sumo Khan aren't here." Toph said.

"Toph!" they all shouted.

"What?"

Everyone looked around seeing nothing happening and sighed in relief. The team turned the Skyship around and headed for Hope Island to resume training, "This has been quite a day, huh guys?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. But we made the earth a little cleaner." Brian noted.

"And learned about the power of the rings." Maggie added.

Geoff spoke, "Over all I'd say our first test with the rings went better than the Planeteers first test considering we had something that they didn't."

"And what would that be?" Linka asked.

"You guys training us to wield the rings." Edna answered.

The group nodded in agreement, "So let's head back." Gi suggested. The group agreed as the Skyship sailed for Hope Island but what they didn't know was that a squad of Crows were following them to Hope Island and that trouble would crop up soon.


	11. Shadow in Greece

**Shadow in Greece**

Silver the dragon was currently enjoying his date with Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, "As much as I love barking orders at the grunts, I do enjoy relaxing even more." Spitfire said.

"See what did I tell you?" Silver asked.

"Ok, I guess you were right."

"Yep so how are the grunts at the academy?"

"They're ok. Some still need work in their formation, but they're getting there." Spitfire explained.

"And what of Rainbow Dash? How has she been since getting promoted to lead pony?"

"She's been the best Pegasus we could ever get here. Especially after helping us realize pushing ourselves to be the best shouldn't come at the expense of our fellow flyers."

"Speaking of which what did you do about her former lead pony?"

"I revoked her status and gave her the boot."

"Good move. So what do you say we go visit Greece?" Silver suggested.

"Hmm. Sounds intriguing."

"Then let's go!" Silver suggested, and the two flew off.

In the Castle Terminal Hades was discussing the next plan of attack with Avarona and Emperor Mavro, "Ok, first off. Glad you could be here Emperor, big fan. Love the moxie." Hades began.

"Just say what it is that you want." Mavro said sounding annoyed.

"I got a new plan to defeat Hercules but I'm gonna need your help." The lord of the Underworld explained.

"With what?" Avarona asked.

"I need the strongest tribe of Shadowkhan to draw out Hercules and that annoying dragon Electra." Hades continued.

"The strongest you say? Well then." Mavro began, as they concentrated and summoned the Shadowkhan they needed.

On cue the Sumo Khan showed up and the Ninja Khan arrived bringing Gangrene with them, "Will these do?" Mavro asked.

"Yes. This'll do nicely." Hades confirmed.

"And if you're wondering why I'm here then I'm the only one the Sumo Khan will answer to but we will need Devina's help." Gangrene explained.

"Fine whatever." Hades replied. The forces of Darkness headed out.

Meanwhile Hercules was busy training while Huuro was watching, "Well done Hercules but I gotta ask. Were you always this strong?" Huuro asked.

"Of course," Hercules answered, "But back when I was younger I couldn't really control my strength and caused a lot of problems."

"Such as?"

"I kinda accidentally destroyed a whole market." he answered sheepishly.

"Did you have any friends?"

"One."

"Who was that?" Huuro asked.

"Her name was Tana. She said she grew up in a place with high altitude. We traveled together and when we went to the temple of Zeus we learned the truth."

"Which was?"

"That I was the son of Zeus and Tana was Nova's vessel and raised among the gods of Olympus."

"Wow." Huuro gasped.

"Yep and when I went to see Phil Tana joined me for the adventure." Hercules explained.

"Sounds like she was there to record history."

"Pretty much."

"So tell me about how you had to get your godhood back and why Tana was raised on Mount Olympus." Huuro inquired.

"I had to prove myself a true hero on earth. I thought that meant defeat every monster and enemy I face and become famous in Greece, but it was much more than that. I regained it when I was willing to sacrifice myself for someone very important to me. Dad told me a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Hercules explained.

"Then why aren't you up on Olympus now and where is Tana?" Huuro wondered.

"I couldn't bear to live without Meg so I wanted to remain on earth with her. My father accepted my choice and allowed me to remain here."

"That doesn't answer my question on Tana." Huuro said.

"I think I can answer that." Came a new voice. The two looked over.

On cue Hercules and Huuro saw a girl that looked a lot like Margaret Nova Perkins only she looked older and wore clothes of ancient Greece and had a scroll and a quill pen, "And you are?" Huuro asked.

"I'm Tana. Vessel to Nova the Phoenix during the days of ancient Greece and newly promoted attendant to the gods of Olympus."

"You're an attendant to the Gods?" Huuro asked.

"Precisely." Tana confirmed.

"Does that mean you became a goddess or something?"

"Well, yes, considering only Gods are allowed on Mt. Olympus."

"So what are you the goddess of?" Huuro wondered.

"The goddess of chronicling." Tana answered.

"Should've figured." Huuro said.

"Do you want to know my story or not?"

"Ok-ok."

"So after Hercules saved Meg I used my power as Nova's vessel to restore her life and free her from Hades. Of course that meant I couldn't do that again without giving up my own life. However Zeus noticed my courage and he and the other gods on Olympus all agreed to make me the goddess of chronicling when I passed away so here I am." Tana explained.

"Awesome." Huuro gasped.

Tana was about to speak before Shadowkhan Ninjas appeared and surrounded the group, "Anybody know these guys?" Tana asked.

"They're Shadowkhan." Huuro explained.

"Say what?" Tana wondered.

"Shadow ninjas who serve the dark forces."

"Like that jerk Hades." Tana suspected.

"I can handle them." Hercules said confidently.

"I'll help." Huuro offered.

"I'm all in." Tana added.

The Shadowkhan began to attack. All three took it to the ninjas, with Hercules overpowering the Sumo Khan. Tana used her fire powers to torch the Shadowkhan, "We got them now." Huuro said.

"Let's keep it up!" Tana called. Soon the Shadowkhan were defeated.

"That was easy." Huuro said.

"A little too easy. Something is not right." Tana said suspiciously.

"What do you think is up?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know but perhaps my old babysitters have a clue. Let's go see them." Tana suggested, and so Huuro and Hercules followed her.

Meanwhile Avarona was looking from a distance with Mavro on her back, "Seems the first attack was a failure." she said.

"So it seems." Mavro agreed.

"So what else do we do?"

"We'll see what Hades has to say." The two went to find Hades.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus Tana was taking Huuro and Hercules to see the gods, "Are you sure your old care takers are gonna let me in?" Huuro asked, "I thought they don't let mere mortals on mount Olympus."

"They will because you're with us." Tana said.

"She's right." Hercules agreed.

"Then tell me where to go," Huuro said. They kept following Tana. They arrived at the gates to Olympus, "This is it. Must be nice to be home huh?"

"It is." Tana answered.

"I'll say." Hercules agreed. The three entered and found themselves in the home of the gods.

"Oh, yeah, this brings me back," Hercules said, "First time I set foot up here I had to save it."

"Yeah Electra told me that." Huuro said.

"And the first time I was up here was when I was a baby." Tana added.

They looked around, "I think I found someone." Huuro said.

"Who?" Hercules asked.

"Somebody with pinkish skin and orange hair. Sound like anyone?"

"That would be Aphrodite." Tana answered.

"And what is she like?"

"She's the Greek goddess of sexual love and beauty." Tana explained.

"Then let's talk to her." Huuro said. They approached Aphrodite.

"Hello Aphrodite. Remember me?" Tana asked.

Aphrodite looked her over, "Why, little Tana. It's been too long."

"Likewise, Aph."

"Wait you two know each other?" Huuro asked.

"Of course I know her. I've known her since she was a baby." Aph answered.

"Every God and Goddess here knows me." Tana added.

"Which reminds me what was it like when Hercules and Tana were born?" Huuro wondered.

Aph answered, "Everyone in Olympus was ecstatic."

"And you said all the gods had to attend right?" Huuro asked.

"Yes."

"If you had it your way who would you have kept from showing up and why?"

"Hades of course. No disrespect to him, but he's always been a hothead and full of himself."

"Sounds like somebody I don't want to run into." Huuro feared.

"Trust me you don't." Aph confirmed.

"So anyway we were attacked by shadow khan and we were hoping you'd have a clue on what is going on." Huuro hoped.

"Talk to Athena. She might have a clue." Aph suggested.

"We will. Thanks, Aphrodite." Tana said, as they left.

Meanwhile Hades was chatting with Emperor Mavro and Avarona about the failed attack, "And that's basically it. The ninjas got their butts kicked by Hercules." Avarona explained.

Hades was burning red, while growling, "Every single time! That Hercules always has to ruin everything!"

"And I'm afraid that He had help." Avarona added.

"Oh, terrific. From what?" he asked in sarcasm.

"From somebody named Tana and a Dragon named Huuro." Mavro explained.

"Wait? Tana?" Hades asked, and growled, "And yet another Olympus brat meddles in my business!"

"And she was a pain in the neck when she was still human." Avarona added.

"You two know her?" Mavro inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Long time ago. Next to Hercules, she was also one of the last born to Olympus." Hades explained.

"You make it sound like she and Hercules were born on the same day." Mavro said, as Avarona explained.

"They were and when I was in Greece I offered to help Hades with his plans provided he woke Nova up but that annoying family guardian Electra sent Tana to be raised by the gods on Olympus when she was a baby and that put her out of my reach. I of course tried to finish what Pain and Panic started but with Electra interfering I was unable to defeat Hercules before he grew up and learned the truth."

"And see where it's led up to." Hades finished.

"On the bright side I managed to terrorize all of Greece as consolation and turn Electra into an ice block for a year." Avarona said.

"Very good." Mavro said.

"This is after Hercules tossed Hades into the Styx. And Tana was not born on Olympus. She only ascended to being an Olympus deity after she passed away. And last I checked she is the goddess of Chronicling but she is also the one in charge of organization." Avarona continued.

"Still a pain in my flaming butt." Hades said.

"That explains Tana but I don't suppose you know a thing about Huuro?" Mavro asked.

"Nope. Never seen her in Greece till now. Care to fill me in on her?" Hades inquired.

"Huuro is one of the great dragons who works for the side of good alongside others." Avarona explained.

"Anything else?" Hades asked.

"And she is partnered to an Arkeyan Weapon Master of the Air Element."

"Just great."

"Sounds like you're afraid of the Arkeyans." Mavro noted.

"Believe me all the pantheons are afraid of the Arkeyans. They once destroyed an entire planet and every star planet and galaxy in said planet's dimension due to the locals pissing them off."

"Okay so back to the plan," Avarona continued, "I figure we set Discord loose on Olympus and let the Monkey King run wild in Greece and if all else fails we call a friend of mine from the Norse Pantheon."

"Perfect." Mavro answered.

"So let's go get them." Hades said.

"Way ahead of you. Shadowkhan." Avarona announced.

On cue some Ninja Shadowkhan brought the statue of Discord and one of them had the monkey kings puppet.

"One of you must pull the puppets leg." Mavro told the Shadowkhan.

One of the Shadowkhan did just that. Suddenly the puppet laughed as it and the Shadowkhan were consumed by smoke. Suddenly the Monkey King stood in flesh and blood, while the Shadowkhan turned into a puppet, "Yes! The Monkey King has returned!" he declared.

"Hello remember me?" Avarona asked.

The Monkey King got a good look, "Avarona!" he jumped into her arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Oh, how I missed you!"

"Same here. It's been what 900 years since we saw each other?"

"Nine Hundred and One, but who's counting?"

"Anyway we need your help. We need you to cause a big ruckus in all of Greece." Avarona explained.

"I can do that no problem."

"Then get going." Mavro ordered, as the Monkey king left in an explosion of confetti.

"And now for part 2." Avarona said. The Shadowkhan began to use Jack Spicer's invention to free Discord from his stone prison.

Discord broke out of his stone prison yawning before stretching out oddly, "Well, it's about time! I was getting a crick in my neck."

"Discord there is somebody Avarona and I want you to meet." Mavro explained.

"Ooh, I do love meeting new faces." Discord said excitedly.

On cue Hades stepped up, "Discord this is Hades." Avarona introduced him.

"Why the Lord of the Underworld, isn't this a treat?" Discord asked.

"Same to you. Anyway I need your help." Hades began.

"I'm all ears." Discord plucked his ears off his head.

"How do you feel about causing chaos up on Mount Olympus?"

Discord gasped in joy, "I've always wanted to mess with the minds of those stiffs upstairs!"

"First we need to wait till the time to attack is right." Avarona said.

"I hate waiting." Discord grumbled, as he sat on a stool.

Back up on Mount Olympus Tana, Huuro, and Hercules finished talking to the other gods before they spoke to Zeus, "So that's all there is, father." Hercules said.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us who was behind the Shadowkhan attack." Tana added.

"Well, based off all the timing as well as targeting you two, I can only suspect it was Hades." Zeus explained.

"I was there too so what would Hades want with me?" Huuro asked.

"Dragons are very powerful creatures. Hades always did have an eye for creatures of power."

"Okay but why target Hercules and Tana? What did they ever do to him?" Huuro asked.

"I defeated Hades when he tried to use the Titans to take over Olympus." Hercules explained.

"The what?" Huuro asked.

"The Titans were a group of monsters that ran amok on earth, until I trapped them in a prison.' Zeus explained.

"I can guess where this is going but how does Tana fit into all of this?"

Tana decided to answer for him, "As you know I was born on the same day Hercules was but while he was kidnapped and turned mortal and had to grow up on earth Electra brought me to Olympus thinking I'd be safer up here while she protected Hercules from Avarona till I was old enough to join him on his quest to be a true hero and you know how that went."

"Okay but with the Titans gone what could Hades possibly do." Huuro asked.

As if on cue Hermes arrived, "Oh, it's terrible! Absolutely terrible!"

"Calm down, Hermes, what is it?" Zeus asked.

"Oh, your highness. We got problems. There's an intruder on Olympus, and it's him, Zeus. The master of Chaos himself; Discord!"

"As bad as that is I'm afraid that I've been heard the mortals praying for salvation from somebody called the Monkey King." Tana added.

"A double attack." Huuro said.

"What're your orders, sir?" Hermes asked Zeus.

"Yeah Zeus what's the plan?" Tana asked.

"Bring in Loki, only he can truly outmatch Discord's chaos." Zeus ordered.

"You got it." Hermes saluted.

"You sure you want to go get him?" Tana asked in concern.

"It takes a god of mischief to face another one." Zeus explained.

"He has a point." Huuro agreed.

"Very well." Tana replied, as Hermes went off.

"But what about the Monkey King?" Hercules asked.

"I want you three to handle this." Zeus answered.

"Consider it done." Huuro answered. The three went to work at once as the gods tried to deal with Discord.

Discord was currently stretching out of the way of the Gods attacks, "You guys really have poor aim," The Gods continued to attack Discord but each and every attack failed before they wound up trapped in barrels, "I grow bored with this."

Discord was about to leave and call Hades before he was hit with Norse magic, "Hey! Who dares blast me?!"

"That would be me." came a voice. Discord got a good look at who had spoken. It was Loki, the Norse god of mischief.

"Loki." Discord growled.

"Discord." Loki answered.

"You two know each other?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course. All matter of creatures identified with chaos know each other." Discord explained.

"Thanks for the tip." Athena said.

"This mountain ain't big enough for the two of us, Discord." Loki warned him.

"I agree. So one of us has to go."

Loki and Discord stared each other down as a tumbleweed came out of nowhere, "Draw!" they shouted, and began attacking each other. The fight was evenly matched. The two weren't backing down to each other.

"Zeus we need back up." Hermes said.

"I know. But who to summon?" Zeus pondered.

"Somebody who knows how to beat Discord." Athena said.

Hermes gasped, "Your excellency's I know just who to call."

"Well go get them!" Zeus ordered. Hermes nodded and flew off.

Meanwhile Hercules Tana and Huuro were having a tougher time with the Monkey King, "This monkey is such an annoyance." Hercules said.

"Tell me about it. It's too bad the Asian Deities aren't here to deal with him." Huuro said.

"Well, we have to make do." Tana said.

"Come on, kids. I got a whole list of tricks to pull." Monkey King mocked.

"Not gonna happen." Huuro tried a wind attack.

The Monkey King was struggling to walk forward to fight the breeze, "Auntie Em! It's a twister!" he laughed.

Tana tried a Fire Spell to roast the monkey king. The monkey held something up to reveal it was marshmallows on a stick, "Mm. Tasty."

"Are you serious?" Hercules asked in disbelief.

"This is getting us nowhere." Huuro sighed.

"We need help." Tana said.

"Did somebody say they needed help?" Spitfire and Silver flew in to help.

"You can count on us Spitfire and Silver!" Spitfire declared.

"Let's get this monkey!" Silver ordered.

"Ooh, two more spectators." Monkey King said.

Silver responded with a fire attack. The Monkey flipped back avoiding the attack, "Guys, I got a plan." Tana said, as they listened in. Tana explained the plan on how to defeat the Monkey King. The team broke and was ready to put it into action.

The group distracted the Monkey King while giving Tana the time she needed to cast the spell she planned to cast, "Now!" Tana shouted, before activating the spell. The Monkey King was unable to dodge the Spell as it returned him to wood.

"Yes!" Hercules cheered.

"We won!" Huuro cheered.

"All right!" Silver cheered.

"Wait a minute. We gotta check on the gods." Tana realized.

"I hope they're ok." Hercules said in concern. The group raced off to Olympus.

Back on Olympus, Loki and Discord continued to engage in their fight, "Is that all you got?" Discord mocked.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Loki answered.

Hercules and company arrived and saw the showdown, "Loki needs help." Tana gasped.

"Then let's give it to him." Hercules suggested.

"We need Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Huuro answered.

"We need who?" Hercules asked.

"Let's just say that they have experience against Discord." Huuro explained.

Hermes flew in, "What's up, everyone? I brought in the backup I promised."

Right on cue The Mane Six arrived, "Looks like we arrived just in time." Twilight said.

"Reminds me of Cloudsdale." Rainbow looked around.

"Absolutely beautiful." Rarity marveled.

"You can admire later. We need your help." Tana said.

"Hermes told us everything." Applejack said.

"Then you can help us defeat Discord right?" Huuro asked.

"We have plenty of experience with handling Discord." Pinkie said.

"Except he knows we can't turn him to stone without the Sun Chi Lantern." Fluttershy noted.

A mini Discord popped in, "That's right. Therefore you have no means of defeating me."

"That doesn't mean we won't try." Rainbow replied.

The girls used their moves on Discord who either dodged or fought back, "There must be something we can do to stop him." Hercules said.

"Any suggestions?" Fluttershy asked.

"If we had the Sun Chi Lantern I might be able to stop Discord." Tana said.

"And how can we get that?" Hercules asked.

"Like so." Pinkie Pie presented the Sun Chi Lantern.

"How does she do that?" Huuro asked.

"Don't ask." Twilight answered.

"Let's finish this." Tana ordered.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" The girls called.

On cue the Wu activated with Tana ready to cast the spell as pinkie pie's jukebox began to play Power of Mega Force Extended version. Discord tried to resist but the girls combined powers defeated him.

"Now that's a mega win." Tana said.

"That's what Troy says after each Megazord victory." Pinkie noted.

Zeus approached, "Thank you everyone for defending Mt. Olympus."

"You're welcome Zeus but what are we gonna do about Discord?" Huuro asked.

"We'll keep him here until we figure out what to do with him." Zeus answered.

"Thanks, Zeus." Twilight thanked him.

"Man, are we awesome or what?" Rainbow asked.

"I hear that still I bet my partner would love it up here." Huuro added.

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie cheered.

"I like this one." Hermes said.

"She and Bacchus would get along well." Tana said.

"Who may I ask is Bacchus?" Rarity inquired.

"The Greek god of Parties. Trust me I know everyone up here."

"Then what does that make you?" Twilight asked.

"The Greek Goddess of Chronicling and Organization."

"Wow, you might be better than Twilight in that field." Rainbow said.

"Speaking of whom, where is Twilight?" Applejack asked.

They looked around. They found her chatting with a deity with lavender skin and blue hair. The deity wore a blue dress, blue chest plate, a navy cape and cuffs, and a navy Ancient Greek helmet, "Who is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Athena. The Greek goddess of Wisdom." Tana explained.

"Ugh, we could be here for a while." Rainbow groaned.

"Just be thankful she hasn't asked about her Library yet." Tana said.

"Is it that big?" Applejack asked.

Tana decided to show the ponies, "Does that answer your question?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked around the library looking ready to have a heart attack, "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! I just... I thought...! I can't...!"

Tana decided to take the simplest approach and smack Twilight upside the head, "Better?"

"Thanks, I needed that." Twilight answered in sarcasm.

"Be thankful Hercules didn't snack you upside the head." Huuro warned her.

"Just imagine so much history and knowledge here." Twilight marveled.

"I wonder if they have anything on flight?" Huuro wondered.

Athena pulled a book out, "Right here."

Huuro eagerly looked into it. Rarity spoke up, "Well, I'd like to see more of Olympus, it's so wonderful."

"Hoping to run into a god of fashion or something?" Applejack teased.

"Maybe."

"Tana know any gods that deal in fashion?" Applejack asked.

"No but I do know a goddess that is in charge of Plants. Her name is Demeter. She is Bacchus's husband." Tana answered.

"Ooh, sounds interesting." Rarity said feeling intrigued.

"Let's go meet her." Applejack said. Tana nodded, as the ponies extended their stay.

Meanwhile on the surface Avarona Mavro and Hades were watching as Shadowkhan and X Borgs were terrorizing all of Greece, "So my plan may not have worked but at least we have some consolation and I did manage to get Discord to drag a Goddess from Olympus down to the Underworld." Avarona began.

"Which?" Mavro asked.

"Some goddess called Persephone. Why?" Avarona asked.

"Persephone?" Hades asked, before cheering. Oh, yes! Now you're talking!"

"What's so special about her?" Mavro asked.

"She's queen of the underworld, but chose to live up top with the others." Hades explained.

"How did that happen?" Mavro asked.

"Apparently she refuses to rule with me."

"Okay but how did she end up becoming queen of the underworld in the first place?" Mavro asked.

"Let's say I had something to do with that." Avarona admitted.

"Do tell." Mavro listened.

"I dragged her to the Underworld after Jerkules defeated the titans the first time Hades freed them using some magic Hades gave me."

"All true." Hades confirmed.

"And what exactly is Persephone like?"

Avarona answered, "She's light red in terms of looks in terms of personality she is strong willed and spent some time in Asia with various deities of war. I had to nurse a few broken bones and bruises the first time I abducted her."

"And now she's back again." Hades smirked.

"How did she escape the first time?" Mavro answered.

Avarona answered, "Tana helped her escape. As Nova's vessel she could break Persephone out of the underworld but she'd be unable to use her abilities for at least a year."

"Good to know." Mavro answered.

"On the Bright Side let's go see her." Avarona suggested, Mavro nodded, as they went to see her.

In the underworld throne room they found Persephone, "Hello, Sephy, remember me?" Avarona asked.

"Avarona. You black hearted wretch of the foulest lineage!"

"That hurt. What did I ever do to you to warrant such insults?"

"You captured me and brought me to the Underworld! Twice now!" she snapped.

"Well you're supposed to be queen of the Underworld. What did you expect?"

"I chose not to rule from down here."

"Hades, what were you thinking when you married Persephone?" Mavro asked.

"Hey, I'm blessed with good taste." he answered.

"I'll take it. Besides this should be amusing to watch."

Sure enough Hades and Mavro returned their attention to Avarona and Persephone glaring at each other, "I made it out of here once, I can escape again." Persephone warned her.

"Don't count on it." Avarona warned her.

"Just you wait."

"In the meantime why don't you spend some time with your husband?" Avarona suggested.

Persephone looked over at Hades who was giving her a flirtatious look. All she could do was roll her eyes and sigh.

Back on Olympus the gods and their mortal friends were enjoying the Party that Pinkie Pie set up, "I am so loving this party!" Hermes cheered.

"That's pinkie Pie for you." Rainbow replied.

"We haven't had such a good time since Hercules was born." Zeus said.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Tana asked in outrage.

"Oh, come on, Tana, you know I mean both of you." Zeus told her.

"I know but I was originally human."

"And see yourself now."

"I know. Hercules made history and I helped record it. Either way lets party."

"Are the parties up here always like this?" Huuro asked.

"You should see the ones held by the Norse gods. They're like a Nordic mead hall or a dwarf feast." Tana explained.

And so they continued to enjoy the festivities. Applejack was chatting with Demeter, "It's nice to hear how much you care about the land." Demeter said.

"Well, I am a farmer from a family of apple farmers."

"I see. And how well is your produce?"

"It's okay so by the way do you have kids?"

Demeter sighed, "My daughter Persephone who is Queen of the underworld."

"And what is she the goddess of?" A.J asked.

"She's goddess of the underworld, springtime, flowers and vegetation."

"Don't forget rebirth." Tana put in.

"Amazing." Applejack gasped.

"Yeah aside from the Underworld title." Demeter said.

"How did she end up there in the first place?" A.J asked.

"It's because of a villain named Avarona. She took her there using magic from Hades."

"We faced Avarona before but was she really that bad?"

"Worse. If not for Nova she would've been there forever."

"Then where is Persephone now?" Applejack wondered.

Demeter looked around and didn't see Persephone anywhere, "I don't see her anywhere."

"Perhaps she's hiding." Applejack suggested.

"Has anyone here seen my daughter?" Demeter called out.

"What does your daughter look like?" Huuro asked, as Demeter showed her image of Persephone.

"Well I haven't seen her." Huuro answered.

"Oh, Persephone, where are you?" Demeter asked.

"You don't think she ended up in the underworld again did you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, no." Demeter gasped.

"How bad could it be?" Rainbow asked.

"More than you can imagine."

"How the heck could she have just vanished?" Twilight asked.

"Probably when we defeated Discord." Pinkie answered.

"My daughter."

"You're a goddess surely you can just go in and get her." Rainbow said.

"It's not as simple as that."

"Why not?"

Zeus answered, "The Underworld is a dangerous place even to us Gods."

"And whose idea was it to toss Hades down there?" Huuro asked.

"That was my decision, because the Underworld needs someone to look after it and monitor the dead. Hades fit the bill." Zeus explained.

"Anyway we better go find Persephone." Twilight said.

"Hold it. You won't survive down there." Zeus warned them.

"Why not?" Rarity asked.

"You want to tell them, Zeus, or should I?" Tana asked.

"Enlighten them."

"Very well."

"So why won't we survive down there?" Twilight asked.

"The Underworld has a habit of messing with others energy draining them. You go and you won't be at full strength. However there is something that can counter that affect. The Olympus Stone."

"So where is the stone?" Rarity asked.

"In the vault up here." Zeus answered. The Ponies found the vault and got the stone before heading to the Underworld.

They entered and came down a flight of stairs before arriving at the River Styx, "Well this is it. So where is Hades?"

"I know. Follow me." Pinkie said, as she bounced to a boat where a skeleton stood by it.

The ponies followed Pinkie Pie's lead. As they entered the boat, the skeleton pushed them off and used a stick to steer them down the river.

"This place could use a serious make over." Rarity said.

"Uh, is it just me or does it look like there's people swimming in this river?" Applejack asked, while looking down.

Suddenly several souls tried climbing into the boat scaring them. Fluttershy passed out on cue. Twilight blasted at them with her magic forcing them to let go and be swept away into the river. They ended up reaching the shore.

"Come on, we should start looking." Twilight ordered, and suddenly they heard growling.

"Did anybody else hear that?' Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

They saw approaching was the three headed guard dog itself, "Is that Cerberus? He looks a lot different here." Twilight said in shock.

"Meaner." Fluttershy noticed.

"And a lot more of a brute." Rarity put in.

Cerberus' three heads growled at the girls, "Perhaps we should run." Pinkie suggested. The girls agreed and made a run for it, with the giant canine in pursuit. They ran as fast as they could trying to escape Cerberus.

"Anyone here got a plan?" Applejack asked.

"Find Persephone and run." Fluttershy answered.

"Yeah, but we don't know where she could be." Rainbow reminded her.

"What about a palace?" Rarity asked.

"Like that one?" Pinkie motioned to a palace up ahead.

The group headed to the palace on that note. They escaped Cerberus and continued on, "That was too close." Fluttershy said in relief.

"We better keep moving." Twilight said.

They finally arrived in a throne room. Rarity gave her comments about the décor, "Even worse than the outside."

"Let's just focus." Twilight ordered. They looked around hoping to find some sign of Persephone.

"We could try the bedroom." Applejack suggested.

So they started checking room after room finding them empty, before coming upon the last one.

"Well this is it." Pinkie said. They carefully opened the door and peeked inside. They found the goddess in question sitting by the window.

They entered, and Twilight spoke up, "Persephone?"

Persephone looked up, as Applejack spoke, "It's ok, we're here to help you."

"Your mother sent us." Rarity explained.

"Mother?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie confirmed.

"Then let's get out of here." Persephone said.

"Way ahead of you." Rainbow agreed.

The Ponies began to lead Persephone out of the Underworld, "Once we cross the river again we'll be home free." Twilight explained.

"And out of this place." Fluttershy added.

They were about to leave, until Hades appeared, "Hello, ladies. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah away from you." Rainbow Dash attempted to kick Hades in the groin.

Hades disappeared and reappeared behind her, "Feisty, pegasus, aren't ya?"

"Get back here!" Rainbow kept trying to fight, but the god kept teleporting.

The girls decided to use this as a diversion to escape. They got on the boat as the skeleton gondolier began ferrying them away.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked.

"Leave that to me. My powers work here just as well than on Mt. Olympus." she snapped her fingers and Rainbow Dash appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"But I thought you'd be powerless down here without the Olympus Stone." Twilight wondered.

"Hades made it so I'm an exception down here."

"Then let's get out of here." Rainbow said, as the group managed to escape the Underworld and returned to Olympus.

Demeter was reunited with Persephone, "Thank you all for bringing my daughter back."

"You're welcome." Rarity replied.

"You've all done a great deal of service for Mt. Olympus," Zeus began, "You're all welcomed here anytime."

"Well Silver, Spitfire, and I didn't do much." Huuro reminded them.

"Nevertheless, you are a noble dragon. And nobility is what we love up here."

"Thank you very much. Mind if we spend the night?"

"Of course." Zeus answered.

"Great but before we do that let's party till we're tired." Huuro said.

"Already on it!" Pinkie cheered, and once again another celebration was held.

"This time the gods were partying more than usual Thanks to Pinkie and Bacchus throwing the party, "Best party ever!" Pinkie cheered. The party continued till everyone got tired out.


	12. Cyndi the Foalsitter

**Cyndi the Foal Sitter**

In the world of Equestria the Mane Six were in Ponyville after their visit to Mount Olympus, "Boy after that whole ordeal in Mount Olympus, I'm glad to be home." Twilight said.

"You said it. Ah don't know how anybody can walk on clouds let alone sleep on them." Applejack replied.

Huuro who had opted to join them for a bit spoke up, "Pegasi do that all the time. So, they can relate."

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow agreed.

"And So, can I but I gotta ask about Fluttershy." Huuro asked.

"Oh, I can. But I prefer to be on solid ground." she replied.

"Which reminds me are you sure you were born into the right type of pony?" Huuro asked.

"Oh, why is being a Pegasus and yet preferring to be on ground such a bad thing?"

"No offense but your flying sucks."

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Applejack began, "Just because our friend doesn't fly like a normal Pegasus doesn't mean ya have to be so rude about it!"

"I'm not being rude I'm being honest." the girls frowned at her blunt insensitivity.

As if on cue Spike burped up a notice and it was from Quintessa, "Twilight, it's a notice from Quintessa." Twilight levitated the letter to herself and looked it over.

"What's it say?" Applejack inquired.

"It says that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are going to need somebody to watch Flurry Heart while they're away on business." Twilight explained.

"And they appointed you?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually, they want me to bring some help." she replied.

"Like us?" Pinkie asked.

"More around the lines of somebody able to keep up with Flurry Heart. Camille and Carol said that she was a ball of energy." Huuro explained.

"Quite so." Rarity agreed upon recalling how she was.

"But they also said that she didn't give Cyndi any trouble whatsoever." Huuro noted.

"Which means she's the perfect assistant to bring with me to watch Flurry." Twilight said.

"Somebody, go get Cyndi so we can get to the Crystal Empire." Huuro ordered.

"Where do we even find her?" Spike asked.

"We could just call her." Huuro said.

"We don't have phones on us." Twilight said.

"What about asking Pinkie Pie to get her like she did with the Eds?"

"Like this?" Pinkie went off screen and came back with Cyndi.

Cyndi who was only in her pajamas shrieked, "What the heck happened?"

"We need your help, Cyndi." Twilight began.

"With what?"

"Watching Flurryheart." Huuro answered.

"Then let's go." Cyndi said.

"Shouldn't you get changed first?" Rarity suggested.

"Oh, right." Cyndi said sheepishly. After getting changed into a fluffy dress Cyndi and the team went to the Crystal Empire.

They walked through the empire before reaching the castle, "It's nice to be back." Huuro said.

"I know." Twilight agreed.

"So where is Quintessa?" Rarity inquired.

"Right here." Quintessa dropped in.

"So where is Flurryheart?" Cyndi inquired, as Flurry magically poofed in and flew around Twilight giggled.

"There's my little niece." she cooed.

"At least she still has her strength and magic." Cyndi noted.

"So, did my brother and Cadence leave any specific instructions?" Twilight asked.

"See for yourself." Quintessa unraveled a scroll.

Twilight examined the scroll, "So, what does it say?" Huuro asked.

"Just the basic instructions and to make sure to keep a close eye on Flurry Heart's magic and flying." Twilight explained.

"Considering what happened last time I don't blame them." Quintessa noted.

"Still Flurry Heart is so cute and cuddly, and I'll do my best to help Twilight take care of her." Cyndi said, as Flurry Heart poofed into Cyndi's arms and snuggled her chest.

"I think she likes you." Rarity said.

"I can see that." Flurry then flew over to Twilight.

"Well this should be even easier than we thought." Rainbow said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Applejack warned her.

On cue Cyndi and the ponies smelled something fouling the air. The smell came from Flurry Heart who only giggled, "Well, we know what to do first." Twilight said.

"Yep," Cyndi agreed, as she and the ponies took care to change Flurry Heart, "No matter how many times we do that it's still messy."

"So now what?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Dispose of the dirty diaper and make sure she's comfortable." Cyndi answered. They did so, and made Flurry feel comfortable.

Presently, Rainbow Dash was beginning to get bored, "This is super boring!"

"Nobody said babysitting was gonna be an exciting job." Cyndi reminded her.

"Trust me it isn't." Pinkie answered form personal experience.

"You speak from experience huh?" Cyndi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Pinkie replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I tried to babysit the Cake twins on my own thinking it was easy since I'm so good with kids. But it turns out playing and watching are two different things. I cracked under the pressure of trying to control them. But it all worked out in the end."

"Oh boy. Still at least things have been quiet. It's not like the forces of darkness tried to attack the Cake twins." Cyndi said.

"That would've been more hectic." Pinkie said.

Cyndi nodded as Flurry Heart was still dozing, "At this rate we may finally have done and assignment without getting attacked." Fluttershy said.

"Boring." Rainbow replied.

"Well, if you want something to do why don't you go find the Ed boys?" Cyndi suggested.

"Cyndi, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Twilight asked in concern.

"When it comes to handling baby animals yes dealing with Rainbow Dash on the other hand. I'm making it up as I go."

"Hey!" Rainbow said feeling offended.

"If you want why don't you help me get the Pegasus Ponies of the crystal empire into flying shape?" Quintessa said.

"All right." Rainbow flew off.

Cyndi went back to tending to Flurry Heart for the rest of the group's time at the Crystal Empire and by the time Shining Armor and Princess Cadence returned Cyndi already had Flurry Heart calm and relaxed.

"Thank you all for this." Cadence said.

"So how was your break?" Cyndi asked.

"Relaxing. Just like we needed it to be." Shining answered.

Quintessa and Rainbow Dash returned on that note, "Oh hello. Glad you could make it." Quintessa said.

"And what've you two been doing?" Cadence wondered.

"Training the guards." Quintessa replied.

"Really?" Shining asked.

"Yes."

"Either way it's time for us to go. We enjoyed our stay." Cyndi said.

"We hope you'll all come back again." Cadence said.

"We sure will." Twilight promised.

Cyndi and the Mane Six left on that note but nobody noticed that a changeling was in the Crystal Empire. It had assumed the form of a crystal pony and trotted off to blend in.

Back at the Castle of Friendship the team discussed the visit, "Well that was a simple job." Cyndi began.

"Indeed so." Rarity agreed.

"I wish I could've stretched my wings more." Rainbow said.

"I for one liked the experience." Fluttershy replied.

"I'm just glad I got to see my niece." Twilight said.

"Well I'm gonna head back to Earth now." Cyndi said.

"Bye!" the girls bid her farewell.

"Bye!" Cyndi went back to earth via portal.

"And off she goes but who taught her how to open dimensional portals?" Applejack wondered.

"It'd have to be someone with real powerful magic." Pinkie said.

"Like Camille." Rarity suggested.

"Perhaps now let's just enjoy ourselves." Rainbow said. The other ponies agreed as they went to do other activities.


End file.
